What If: Ryan in Glee's Season One
by John Lionel
Summary: Rachel tem um primo a quem obriga a participar do Glee para não ficar sozinha. Mas não é que no final ele acaba gostando?
1. SO1EO1  Pilot

**Título**: What If – Ryan in Glee's Season One  
><strong>Autor<strong>: Lenon  
><strong>Categoria<strong>: 1a Temporada, What If  
><strong>Classificação<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Capítulos<strong>: 22  
><strong>Resumo<strong>: Rachel tem um primo a quem obriga a participar do Glee para não ficar sozinha. Mas não é que no final ele acaba gostando?  
><strong>Obs<strong>.:_ Sabe quando um personagem fica na sua cabeça e não sai de jeito nenhum? Então, eu fiquei assim com esse. Então esse é o Ryan. Espero que gostem de conhecê-lo._

**S01E01 – Pilot**

Ryan estava em seu lugar, distraído enquanto a aula continuava a acontecer ao seu redor. Era seu segundo ano no McKinley High School e já estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Não via utilidade nenhuma naquelas aulas, pois já sabia exatamente o que seria.  
>Desde pequeno seu pai lhe treinou para ser o melhor pianista dos EUA e, quem sabe, do mundo. Desde os 3 anos brincava com o piano, ao lado da mãe, que o ensinara tudo. Com mãe e pai músicos, foi fácil para ele entrar nesse mundo e logo se encantar com o que aquilo poderia significar pra ele.<br>Dois anos depois sua mãe faleceu. A frustração e falta de direção fez com que, tanto ele quanto o pai se focassem cada vez mais em sua carreira como pianista, esquecendo de todo o resto. Agora, aos 16 anos, ele não tinha amigos, namorada ou nada além de seu pai e seu piano. E uma prima chata que achava que ele era seu melhor amigo.  
>– Ryan – disse Rachel, sentando-se ao seu lado animada. – Acredito que você já saiba sobre o Sr. Ryerson está fora do Glee, certo?<br>– Sim, depois que você o denunciou para Figgins, era de se esperar que ele saísse. Você sabe que estragou a carreira dele, certo?  
>– E quem se importa com isso, ele queria estragar a minha carreira.<br>– Eu sempre me esqueço que o mundo gira ao seu redor e que todos se preocupam apenas com você.  
>– Cala boca, Ryan!<br>– Ficaria feliz se você fizesse isso também.  
>Ela parou de falar, aborrecida com o modo como ele lhe falara. Mas isso não durou muito tempo. Por ela não ter amigos ou ninguém para conversar, ele era a pessoa que teria de escutá-la.<br>– Então, parece que o Sr. Schuester, o professor de espanhol, assumiu o clube e abriu audições para lá. E você vai fazer.  
>– Não vou não – disse ele, sem dar muita atenção.<br>– Eu não posso ir sozinha e preciso de alguém que saiba tanto de musica quanto eu. Qual é, vai ser divertido... – implorava a garota.  
>- Primeiro, não quero. Segundo, meu pai não deixaria. Terceiro, não tenho tempo. Quarto, não quero de novo.<br>- Por favor. Você acha que eu não percebo como você é infeliz em apenas vir a escola, assistir a aula e voltar pra casa. Tudo o que você tem é seu piano. E você é muito bom nele, mas não tem mais nada. Não fica cansado de sempre estar sozinho, de sempre estar afastado de tudo e de todos? Você realmente não quer fazer parte de algo onde pode conhecer pessoas novas, fazer novos amigos e mudar um pouco sua rotina?  
>- Não.<br>- Então eu digo pro seu pai que você está matando aula de Matemática todos os quartos períodos de segunda para ver o treino das cheerleaders.  
>- Eu não faço isso... – desconversou ele, se ajeitando na cadeira, nervoso.<br>- Faz sim. E eu sei pra quem você fica olhando.  
>- Ok, eu faço o teste – ele a parou. – Isso vai fazer você se calar?<br>- Sim – sorriu vitoriosa, voltando a prestar atenção em sua aula.

* * *

><p>À tarde, Ryan andava cabisbaixo em direção ao auditório, pronto para fazer o teste idiota que Rachel tanto insistia que ele fizesse.<br>Sentando-se em um dos bancos, observou o local vazio. Imaginava que aconteceria algo assim, já que ninguém naquela escola respeitava os integrantes do clube. Ele sabia que era invisível e ninguém olhava para ele, mas era melhor do que o olhar de desprezo que os outros recebiam. E pensar que tinha que fazer isso por causa de Rachel era ainda pior.  
>- Ryan Berry – chamou Sr, Schuester de seu lugar e o garoto se direcionou para o palco. Sentou-se em frente ao piano e começou a tocar uma linda melodia. Não era nem metade do que poderia fazer em um piano, mas serviria para aquilo.<br>- Você tem que cantar – gritou Rachel, de seu lugar.  
>Olhou-a com raiva. Ele não cantava, nunca cantara antes. Sua mãe sim tinha uma linda voz, mas não ele. Nem seu pai. Deus, a voz do pai dele era assustadoramente ruim.<br>- Sinto muito, Ryan, mas ela está certa. Você tem que cantar.  
>- Eu não canto, Sr. Schuester. Eu...<br>- Apenas tente... Você pode se surpreender.  
>- Ok... – ele respirou fundo, pensando em alguma música. Era algo difícil de escolher para ele, então cantou a primeira que lhe passou pela cabeça.<p>

_Because you had a bad day__  
><em>_You're taking one down__  
><em>_You sing a sad song just to turn it around__  
><em>_You say you don't know__  
><em>_You tell me don't lie__  
><em>_You work at a smile and you go for a ride__  
><em>_You had a bad day__  
><em>_The camera don't lie__  
><em>_You're coming back down and you really don't mind__  
><em>_You had a bad day__  
><em>_You had a bad day_

Quando ele terminou de cantar, pôde ver Schuester sorrindo e Rachel de boca aberta.  
>- Você está dentro.<p>

_Si__t down, sit down, sit down, sit down,__  
><em>_Sit down you're rockin' the boat._

Os seis integrantes do Glee cantavam a música e, quando Artie perdeu o controle de sua cadeira e bateu na parede, eles tiveram que parar.  
>- Nós somos horríveis – disse Rachel.<br>- Somos mesmo – concordou Ryan.  
>- Nós chegaremos lá – disse o professor, não parecendo muito confiante. – Só precisamos continuar ensaiando.<br>- Sr. Schuester, tem noção de como é ridículo dar o solo principal de "Sit down you're rockin' the boat" para um cadeirante? – reclamou ela novamente.  
>- Acho que o Sr. Schue usa a ironia para melhorar a performance – tentou se defender o garoto.<br>- Não há nada de irônico em apresentações – disse brava.  
>- Ok, vamos nos acalmar! – Ryan tentou melhorar a situação, mas sua prima não permitia, saindo correndo da sala em frustração.<br>- Ela é sempre assim? – perguntou Mercedes, com a mão na cintura.  
>- Sempre...<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan e Rachel estavam no carro do rapaz, sentados e calados.<br>- Então, o ensaio foi legal hoje.  
>- Não seja ridículo, Ryan. Você nem ao menos tentou. Você tem uma voz ótima, mas fica com medo de cantar. E eu acabo tento que fazer tudo sozinha.<br>- Já passou pela sua cabeça que é porque eu não sei cantar. Eu não canto.  
>- Você canta sim! Droga, quando você vai perceber isso – ele parou em frente a casa dela e ela saiu do carro.<br>Ele chegou pensativo em casa, para encontrar seu pai sentado no sofá o esperando.  
>- Você está atrasado – disse o homem, bravo.<br>- Eu sei, desculpe, estava enrolado com a escola.  
>- Já disse para não deixar a escola te atrapalhar.<br>- Pai, se eu não me formar, não posso ir para nenhum conservatório famoso, você sabe disso.  
>- Só estou dizendo. Toma um banho que temos que ensaiar.<p>

_I got chills.__  
><em>_They're multiplyin'.__  
><em>_And I'm losin' control.__  
><em>_'Cause the power__  
><em>_you're suplyin',__  
><em>_it's electrifyin'!_

Era o que o garoto novo cantava. O jogador de futebol que entrara pro clube sabe Deus por quê. Enquanto ele cantava ao lado de Mercedes, pôde ver o olhar de psicopata de sua prima e tentava manter-se cantando e não rir enquanto ela se aproximava dele e empurrava a todos (menos ele, por saber que se o empurrasse, ele devolveria o ato).  
>- Isso está uma droga! – gritava Mercedes, parando o ensaio. – Olha, não vou cantar no fundo. Eu sou Beyoncé, não Kelly Rowland.<br>- Ok, Mercedes, olha, é apenas uma música – disse Sr. Shue.  
>- E é a primeira que estamos mais ou menos bem – disse Kurt.<br>- Tudo bem! Você é bom, branquelo, eu admito isso – disse a garota. – Quero só ver! Vamos fazer de novo.  
>- Ok, vamos lá. Do começo.<br>No final do ensaio, as pessoas se afastavam e Ryan chegou perto de Rachel.  
>- Você precisa ser um pouco menos stalker, sabia?<br>- E você tem que começar a cantar – disse ela, se afastando dele.  
>x.x.x<br>- Você está nos deixando? Quando? – era o que perguntava Artie depois que o Sr. Schuester avisou a todos que deixaria o clube para se tornar um contador.  
>- Aviso com duas semanas de antecedência – disse o homem com olhar triste. E Ryan se surpreendeu ao perceber que estava triste com a notícia também. Será que estava começando a gostar daquilo? – Prometo achar um bom substituto antes de sair.<br>- Isso é porque os caras da Carmel foram tão bem? – perguntou Mercedes. – Porque nós podemos nos esforçar mais.  
>- Eu posso até mesmo começar a cantar – disse o garoto, sem perceber.<br>- Isso não é justo, Sr. Schuester. Não conseguiremos sem você – Rachel o olhava, decepcionada.  
>- Isso significa que eu não preciso mais ficar no clube ou... – tentava pensar Finn.<br>- Isso não é sobre vocês, gente. Adultos têm que tomar decisões difíceis. Não é como na escola. Algumas vezes temos que desistir de coisas que amamos. Um dia vocês vão crescer e entender. Estava adorando ser o professor de vocês.  
>Ele saiu, deixando os sete alunos decepcionados para trás.<p>

* * *

><p>- Olha, gente, esses passos não são difíceis, eu os faço desde a primeira série – reclamava Rachel, mais uma vez.<br>- Eu nunca dancei na minha vida, Rachel, o que você quer? – gritava Ryan com ela.  
>- Me desculpe, eu perdi a eleição para rainha? Porque eu não votei em você – disse Kurt.<br>- Eu sei do que estou falando, ganhei minha primeira competição de dança quando eu tinha 3 meses.  
>- Eu sei, já assisti o vídeo, você apenas balançava os braços e babava – disse o garoto. – E o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ao ver Finn entrando com Artie.<br>- Olha, eu lhes devo desculpas. Nunca devia ter saído. Não quero ser o cara que sai atirando ovos nas pessoas – disse Finn.  
>- Aquilo foi você? – perguntou Rachel.<br>- Demorou dias pra tirar o cheiro de ovo – comentou Ryan.  
>- Você e seus amigos atiraram balões de xixi em mim – disse Kurt.<br>- Eu sei.  
>- Colocaram minha mobília de jardim no telhado – continuou.<br>- Eu não estava lá, mas estou muito arrependido. Olha, esse não sou eu e estou cansado disso. Isso é o que quero fazer, com vocês. Eu costumava achar que isso era a coisa mais idiota da Terra.  
>- Eu também – interrompeu Ryan.<br>- Talvez até seja, mas... Estamos todos aqui pelo mesmo motivo. Todos queremos ser bons em algo. Arty, você toca guitarra, certo? Acha que poderia recrutar a banda de jazz?  
>- Sou bem influente lá – disse ele.<br>- Certo. Mercedes, precisamos de fantasias novas e elas precisam ser legais. Pode fazer isso?  
>- Não vê o que estou vestindo? – ela sorriu.<br>- Rachel, você pode fazer a coreografia. Ryan faz o arranjo. Tina, no que você é boa?  
>- E... E...<br>- Vamos achar algo pra você.  
>- E o que você vai fazer, Justin Timberlake?<br>- Eu tenho a música

_Don't stop believin'__  
><em>_Hold on to that feelin'__  
><em>_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'__  
><em>_Hold on to that feelin'__  
><em>_Streetlight, people__  
><em>_Don't stop_

- Bom, gente. É um 9, precisamos de um 10 – disse Sr. Schue, entrando ao final da apresentação. –Rachel, você precisa acertar os cincos. Finn, acho que se trabalharmos melhor, chegaremos a um B. Ryan, eu disse que você cantava.  
>Ryan sorriu.<br>- Isso significa que você vai ficar? – perguntou Finn  
>- Me mataria não vê-los nas Nacionais. Do começo.<p> 


	2. SO1EO2 Showmance

**S01E02 - Showmance**

_Aaahh Freak out!_  
><em>Le Freak, C'est Chic<em>  
><em>Freak out!<em>  
><em>Have you heard about the new dance craze?<em>  
><em>Listen to us, I'm sure you'll be amazed<em>  
><em>Big fun…<em>

- Ow, ow, pode parar – gritava Mercedes, depois de quase levar um chute de Rachel. De novo. – Pra começar, se tentar chutar a minha cara de novo eu acabo com você. E essa música é horrível.  
>- Não é a música. Vocês têm que entrar no ritmo – disse William.<br>- E eu acho que ele errou algumas notas – disse Ryan, apontando para o pianista, que parecia ofendido.  
>- Não, é a música. É muito gay – disse Kurt, fazendo Ryan olhar para Finn e os dois segurarem o riso.<br>- Precisamos de uma música mais moderna, Sr. Shue – disse Artie.  
>- Sinto muito, gente, mas nós temos tempo pra discutir isso. Vamos nos apresentar na sexta feira.<br>- Na frente da escola toda? – Tina não acreditava.  
>- Exatamente.<br>- Vão jogar comida na gente – reclamou Kurt. – E eu acabei de fazer uma limpeza facial.  
>- Vou prestar queixa se isso acontecer – se prontificou Rachel.<br>- Sério, Sr. Schue, eu não acho uma boa ideia – disse Ryan.  
>- Gente, não sei como expressar a importância dessa assembléia. Precisamos de gente. Vocês são seis. Precisamos de doze para nos qualificar para as regionais. Não temos escolha ou o clube acaba. Sei que vocês não gostam da música, mas vencemos as nacionais com "Freak Out" em 93. Ela agrada multidões. Confiem em mim. Do começo<br>- Estou ferrado – disse Finn, antes de voltar para o ensaio.  
>- O Sr. Schue está doido em achar que cantar aquela música vai dar certo – disse Ryan, andando com Rachel pelos corredores da escola. – Vocês vão estar ferrados quando subirem lá.<br>- Como assim vocês? Você vai estar com a gente.  
>- Não vou não. Rachel, eu fujo de apresentações que não quero fazer desde os 3 anos de idade. E eu sei cair de cara no chão sem nem ao menos fazer doer.<br>- Mas você me contou, agora não vai mais funcionar porque eu vou... – olhou para o lado e viu o primo perdido. – Ryan, você escutou o que eu disse.  
>- Não.<br>O garoto não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Seu nome era Sophia, era uma das populares Cherrios. Mas seu transe acabou quando sentiu um forte tapa em sua nuca.  
>- Tira o olho da minha irmã – disse Noah Puckerman, passando ao seu lado.<br>- Droga!  
>- Você realmente tem que parar de encará-la – disse Rachel.<br>- Olha quem fala. Acha que ninguém reparou em você ouvindo a briga do Finn com a namorada dele. Você tem que aprender a parar de encarar também.  
>- Nós estamos ferrados – ela cruzou o braço e suspirou.<br>- É, estamos.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, todos estavam esperando por mais um ensaio. As pessoas conversavam e Rachel sentiu um empurrão do primo.<br>- Para de olhar!  
>- Ei, gente, que tal Kayne? – disse o Sr. Shue, entrando na sala.<br>- Para a assembléia? – perguntou Rachel.  
>- Não vai dar tempo. Ainda vamos fazer a discoteca. Mas guardem no repertório e ficará ótimo nas regionais. Comunicação é a base de um grupo musical de sucesso. Se queremos ir bem, temos que falar. Você disseram que queriam uma música moderna, eu ouvi.<br>- Sr. Schue, nós realmente não queremos cantar discoteca – disse Artie.  
>- Finn fará o solo – disse o professor, ignorando o comentário.<br>- O que? Não posso, Sr. Schue. Ainda estou aprendendo a andar e cantar ao mesmo tempo.  
>- Não está dando muito certo – disse Ryan, fazendo os outros rirem.<br>- Que tal você, então?  
>- Eu acabei de ter essa tosse... coff... coff... – disse o rapaz, olhando para Rachel, que não acreditava naquilo.<br>- Sem problemas – disse ele, tirando a jaqueta. Eu faço.  
>- Uhhhh – disseram os alunos, animados.<br>- Mercedes, conhece?  
>- Oh, com certeza.<p>

_She take my money when I'm in need__  
><em>_Yea she's a trifflin friend indeed__  
><em>_Oh she's a gold digga way over town__  
><em>_That dig's on me_

Ryan esperava do lado de fora da sala de Figgins a espera de sua prima, que levava esporro do diretor por ter usado a máquina das Cherrios sem a permissão de Sue.  
>- Olá – disse Sophia, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz. – Você vai falar com o diretor também?<br>- Não, estou esperando minha prima. Tenho que dar carona para ela – disse o rapaz, envergonhado. A surpresa era tanta que ele nem conseguia lembrar das palavras para continuar a conversa. Um ano inteiro apenas a olhando e do nada ela começa a falar com ele.  
>- Oh, foi ela que...<br>- Sim. Burrice, não é?  
>- Totalmente... As pessoas têm que começar a entender que não se deve fazer essas coisas com a Sra. Sylvester. Ela tende a ser meio exagerada...<br>- Psicótica – corrigiu ele.  
>- Algo do tipo – ela riu. Ambos olharam quando a porta se abriu e da sala saíram Sue, Will, Rachel e Finn. – Eu tenho que... – apontou para a sala de Figgins.<br>- E eu... – apontou para a prima.  
>- Ok. Te vejo por aí.<br>- Tchau – o garoto saiu andando, ainda sem acreditar no que aconteceu quando quase atropelou a prima.  
>- Ei! – reclamou ela. – Onde você estava?<br>- Te esperando... Enquanto eu falava com a Sophia Puckerman.  
>- Mentiroso, você acha que eu vou mesmo... - quando ela viu o sorriso bobo no rosto dele, abriu a boca incrédula. - Como? Por que ela falaria com você?<br>- Porque sou extremamente charmoso e irresistível...  
>- E ridículo - completou ela.<br>- Isso também, mas ela falou comigo do mesmo jeito. E ainda disse que me vê por aí.  
>- Todo mundo diz isso.<br>- Mas ela disse pra mim. E ela sempre fica tão gostosa com aquela roupa de líder de torcida...  
>- Você tem que arrumar um amigo homem para esse tipo de observações.<br>- Você deveria arrumar uma amiga mulher para todas as coisas que fala comigo e eu não reclamo. Quero dizer, reclamo, mas mesmo assim...  
>- Apenas sai daqui.<br>- Você vai de carona comigo, doida.  
>- Ah é. E você vai no clube de celibato comigo.<br>- Não vou não...

* * *

><p>- Cara, quem é você? - perguntou Puckerman, olhando para Ryan sentando no canto da sala. Era o começo da reunião do clube do celibato, onde os rapazes e as moças se separavam.<p>

- Meu nome é Ryan e eu estou tão feliz em estar aqui quanto você por eu estar, então vamos fingir que nada disso está acontecendo e podem falar do que quer que falem aqui.  
>- Uhnn - Puck o olhava. O garoto falava bem rápido quando queria. - O que?<br>- Eu acho que vou me matar - dizia Jacob Ben Israel, o nerd que achava que era repórter só porque tinha um blog. - Falo sério. Somos bombardeados por imagens sexuais: anúncios de cerveja, saias curtas. Devo ficar ao redor da tentação sem poder fazer nada?  
>- Está zoando? - perguntou Puck. - Aquelas saias são uma delícia. Santana López subiu a dela outro dia e eu juro que consegui ver seus ovários.<br>Ryan se contorceu na cadeira ao ouvir aquilo. Onde sua prima tinha o enfiado?  
>- Até onde a Quinn te deixa ir? - perguntou um dos jogadores a Finn.<br>- A gente dá uns pegas, uns amassos - respondeu ele, fingindo não ligar.  
>- Mas como você impede de chegar muito cedo? - perguntou Jacob. - Quando dou uns amassos, o bicho aqui pega.<br>Ryan riu imaginando com quem ele dava uns amassos.  
>- Não é um problema pra mim, cara - mentiu Finn.<br>- O que que eu 'to fazendo aqui?

* * *

><p>- Façam dupla para "A Imaculada Afeição". Lembrem-se, se a bola estourar, o barulho faz os anjos chorarem.<br>- Mas eu não vou fazer com você mesmo! - disse Ryan, vendo Rachel com a bola.  
>- Mas só sobrou aquele garoto esquisito que está cercando a Sophia.<br>- Eu sei. E vou ser o cavalheiro branco que vai salvá-la.  
>- Valeu! - reclamou a outra enquantoo rapaz se aproximava da cheerleader.<br>- Precisando de um parceiro?  
>- Obrigado - ela levantou as sombrancelhas enquanto os dois se aproximavam. - A bola sempre estoura em dois segundos com ele.<br>- Dá pra entender quando se faz dupla com você - disse e os dois riram.  
>- Obrigada, eu acho... O que você está fazendo aqui? - viu que a prima dele estava do outro lado. - Você faz bastante coisa com ela, né?<br>- Eu sou obrigado. Se deixar ela sozinha, ela só faz bestei... - parou de falar ao ouvir o primeiro balão estourar.  
>- Finn! - reclamou Quinn.<br>- Deve ter sido o zíper - tentou se explicar.  
>- Sabe de uma coisa, isso é uma piada - começou Rachel.<br>- Lá vem - lamentou Finn.  
>- Sabiam que estudos provam que celibato não funciona?<br>- Rachel, que tal a gente...  
>- Espera, Ryan. Os hormônios nos enlouquecem demais para nos abstermos. É fingimento dizer que não queremos. O único jeito de lidarmos com isso é estarmos preparados. Pra isso que serve a contracepção.<br>- Não ouse mencionar a palavra com "C" - disse Quinn.  
>- Rachel, eu acho mesmo que...<br>- Querem saber um segredo que não querem que saibam? Garotas querem sexo tanto quanto garotos - disse ela, antes de sair correndo.  
>- Por que eu faço essas coisas comigo?<p>

* * *

><p>- A reunião do Glee Club está aberta - dizia Rachel, com um martelo na mão e um olhar estranho.<br>- Precisa mesmo disso tudo? - perguntou Ryan, que estava a sua frente.  
>- O Sr. Schester ainda não chegou - disse Artie.<br>- Ele não vem. Paguei um calouro para pedir ajuda a ele com verbos.  
>- Já cansei de ouvir você, Eva Perón - dizia Mercedes.<br>- Deixe-a falar - sorriu Finn.  
>- Você diz isso porque não a conhece tanto quanto eu...<br>- Eu tenho outra ideia para a apresentação - disse ela.  
>- Posso expressar de novo a minha objeção a esse suicídio? - pediu Artie.<br>- Eles não vão nos matar. Porque vamos dar a eles o que eles querem.  
>- Sangue? - perguntou Kurt.<br>- Melhor. Sexo - disse Rachel.  
>- Eu tenho medo de quando você ri assim...<p>

_Ahh shh push it, push it good_  
><em>Ahh shh push it, push it real good<em>  
><em>Ahh shh push it, push it good<em>  
><em>Ahh shh push it, p-push it real good<em>

- Sabia que isso ia dar errado. Eu sabia que...

- Ryan, para de choramingar - reclamou Rachel, em frente a sala de Figgins. Ambos esperavam pelo Sr. Schue. - Pelo menos nós mostramos o que queríamos.  
>- O que? Que somos loucos suicidas? - perguntou antes de ouvir a porta se abrindo e Sue e William deixando a sala.<br>- Sr. Schuester, nós sentimos muito - começou ela.  
>- Vocês entendem o que fizeram hoje? Vocês mentiram pra mim e acabaram com nossas chances. Nenhum pai vai deixar seus filhos entrarem no glee - disse o professor, chateado.<br>- Eu estou no glee e meu pai não sabe.  
>- E, sério, Ryan, eu pensei que você pensasse um pouco melhor antes de fazer as coisas. E essa é a lista de músicas que podemos cantar agora.<br>- O que é Luftballon?  
>- Olha, sei com vocês gostam do glee e entendo o que fizeram, mas não gosto de como fizeram - ele saiu, decepcionado.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan estava no estacionamento. Sentia o vento frio em seu rosto. Odiava decepcionar William. Talvez porque tudo que sempre fizera foi tentar estar dentro das expectativas de seu pai e acabou se acostumando a se preocupar com o que todo mundo pensa dele.<br>- Oi - disse Sophia, chegando perto dele. - A apresentação foi... Surpreendente.  
>- Não foi minha ideia - se defendeu. - Mas isso não melhora realmente o meu lado.<br>- Não, não melhora - ela disse. - Mas ficou bem legal. Talvez não foi uma música boa para se apresentar na frente de todos, mas...  
>- Não acho que seja o tipo de música que deva se apresentar na frente de ninguém - disse, rindo.<br>- Sinto muito que as coisas não acabaram como queria. E mais ainda por não saber seu nome...  
>- Eu sou Ryan Berry - estendeu o braço, para apertar a mão dela.<br>- Sophia Puckerman. Prazer em conhecê-lo.


	3. SO1EO3 Acafellas

**S01E03 - Acafellas**  
>Era mesmo só mais um ensaio do Glee Club. As pessoas cantavam, Finn errava os passos, Ryan tropeçava em seus próprios pés e Rachel reclamava. Nada de novo nisso. O inesperado foi quando Sophia bateu na porta timidamente.<br>- Com licença – disse ela. – Vocês ainda estão aceitando integrantes?  
>Ryan não conseguiu conter o sorriso olhando a cheerleader entrar.<br>- Claro, - respondeu William animado com mais gente entrando no clube.  
>- Na verdade, precisamos saber se você é boa – disse Rachel, cruzando os braços e a encarando.<br>Sophia olhou para ela, sem entender a hostilidade.  
>- Ok – disse ela, encolhendo os ombros e dizendo a música ao pianista.<br>- Eu não... Conheço essa música... – disse ele.  
>- Talvez eu... – disse Ryan, dando um passo a frente. – Talvez eu conheça.<br>A menina disse a música e ele se sentou para tocar.

_Cause when I'm with him_  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>  
><em>Thinking of you<em>  
><em>What you would do if<em>  
><em>You were the one<em>  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>  
><em>Was looking into your eyes<em>

- Eu acho que não há mais dúvidas – disse Ryan, rindo, olhando para a prima.  
>O ensaio continuou como sempre. Até que Rachel o interrompeu, nenhuma novidade nisso.<br>- Podemos parar, por favor? – dizia ela.  
>- Você não precisa pedir pra ir no banheiro, Rachel. Apenas vá – disse o professor.<br>- Não é a minha bexiga. É a coreografia... – disse, incomodada.  
>- O que há de errado com a coreografia? – perguntou William.<br>- Não podemos competir com o Vocal Adrenaline com esses passos. Você é um ótimo professor de canto, Sr. Schue, mas você não é um... Coreógrafo profissional. É isso que precisamos para sermos os melhores. Precisamos do Dakota Stanley.  
>- Só porque ele era o substituto de um ator da Broadway, não quer dizer que ele se apresentava – disse ele.<br>- Você já se apresentou, Sr. Schuester? – perguntou Quinn, em deboche. – Depois da escola. Você ao menos tentou?  
>- O que isso tem a ver com a gente? – perguntou Ryan, vendo a expressão do professor. – É, as coreografias não são complexas nem possuem saltos como as que vocês sabem, mas quer saber? Ainda bem. Nós somos um grupo que começou a menos de 2 meses. O que vocês queriam?<br>- Eu quero o melhor – disse Rachel.  
>- Então faça o seu melhor e pára de perturbar os outros! – respondeu ele.<p>

* * *

><p>- Você não pode falar assim comigo – disse ela, quando eles saíram do ensaio.<br>- Você viu como estavam falando com o Sr. Schue? Elas o estavam atacando e você estava junto – brigou o rapaz.  
>- Só queria uma coreografia melhor.<br>- Você sabe muito bem como elas são. E eu tenho quase certeza que elas não entraram no glee porque gostam de cantar ou pela bondade em seus corações. Elas querem algo e estão te usando.  
>- Você sempre acha que estão me usando.<br>- Porque você é manipulável. Desesperada por atenção.  
>- E você é um idiota!<br>- E assim voltamos aos 10 anos de idade! Estou falando sério...  
>- Engraçado porque a sua namoradinha também é uma cheerleader, então se Fabray quer alguma coisa, provavelmente Puckerman também quer.<br>- É diferente!  
>- Qual a diferença? – ela cruzou os braços. Ele tentou formar algum argumento, mas não conseguiu. – Foi o que eu pensei. Agora vai tomar conta da sua vida que eu cuido da minha – saiu andando, mas depois parou. – E me avisa antes de ir embora porque eu preciso de uma carona.<p>

* * *

><p>- Ele não vem – disse Rachel, com uma travessa de biscoitos na mão quando entrou na sala de ensaio.<br>- O que houve? – perguntou Finn.  
>- Ele provavelmente comeu um dos biscoitos dela... – disse Ryan, rindo.<br>- Não foi isso – ela explicou.  
>- É claro que ele não quer vir, depois de levar um chute no traseiro – levantou Finn, nervoso.<br>- Não vamos ser dramáticos, gente – disse Sophia.  
>- Então porque ele me agradeceu?<br>- O objetivo é vencer. E agora que o Sr. Schue concordou em nos deixar contratar Dakota Stanley conseguiremos – disse Santana.  
>- Ele não quer que o contratemos, só perdeu a confiança para nos treinar – disse Finn.<br>- Depois do que vocês falaram para ele, até eu – disse Ryan.  
>- Homens são meio sensíveis nesse sentido – Finn coçava a cabeça.<br>- E isso é culpa minha? – perguntou Rachel.  
>- Há mais alguém aqui com um prato de biscoitos "desculpa"? Eu não, só você – disse ele.<br>- Ei, eu falo assim com ela, você não – Ryan parou em frente a prima.  
>- Eu estou entediada – disse Quinn. – Todos a favor de contratar Dakota Stanley?<br>Todos levantaram a mão, menos Finn e Ryan, que continuavam se encarando.

* * *

><p>- Os ensaios são sempre assim, tão... Intensos? – perguntou Sophia, enquanto todo mundo saia.<br>- Se intenso você quer dizer Rachel gritando, eu tentando acalmar tudo e o Finn falando besteira. Sim – ele riu. – Mas você não falou nada.  
>- Eu sou nova, se vocês estão com um problemas, deixo vocês resolverem. Só não me sinto ainda parte do grupo para me meter.<br>- Você é parte do grupo. É, eu tenho algo para te perguntar... – ele coçou a cabeça, incomodado com aquilo. Por que Rachel tinha que colocar aquelas coisas em sua cabeça? – Por que... Por que você entrou no Glee Club?  
>- Porque eu quis, ora... – disse ela, sem entender. Mas logo percebeu. – Ah, você acha que eu faço parte de um plano secreto da Sra. Sylvester. Claro, eu sou uma cheerleader, por que pensaria sozinha?<p>

- Não foi isso...  
>- Foi sim. Sabe o que é mais estranho, vocês são os mais desprezados da escola e ainda assim julgam a todos. Vocês se dizem tão injustiçados, mas fazem a mesma coisa que todo mundo. Só escondem melhor... – ela saiu, deixando-o sozinho e frustrado.<p>

* * *

><p>Os garotos chegaram ao auditório do Vocal Adrenaline a espera de uma chance para falar com Dakota Stanley. Sophia se sentou ao lado de Rachel.<br>- Por que eu estou aqui?  
>- Você é parte do grupo... – disse ela. – E Ryan não quis vir, pensei que se viesse ajudaria a convencê-lo...<br>- Vocês são tão estranhos...

* * *

><p>- Cara, meus intestinos têm mais balanço do que você – dizia Noah Puckerman a Finn, enquanto eles ensaiavam para o Acafellas.<br>Ryan ouviu aquilo e, curioso, logo grudou o rosto a porta para olhar.  
>- Pessoal, para, vocês já decoraram os passos. Só... Só precisam relaxar.<br>- Licença – disse Ryan, entrando na sala. – O que vocês estão fazendo?  
>- Agora você persegue minha irmã e eu, estranho.<br>- Cala a boca, Puckerman – disse Finn.  
>- E eu não persigo sua irmã – se defendeu Ryan. – É um ensaio do acafellas, certo?<br>- Sim, Ryan – disse William. – Por que?  
>- Eu quero entrar.<br>- Pensei que seu pai não deixasse você participar de mais nada – disse o professor.  
>- E você é péssimo dançando – comentou Finn.<br>- Sou melhor do que você – respondeu ele.  
>- O que não é tão difícil – ria Puck.<br>- Gente, parem – pediu o professor. – Ryan, bem vindo ao grupo.  
>- Pensei que o grupo devesse decidir – disse Puckerman.<br>- E decidimos – disse Finn.  
>- Você não queria que ele entrasse também – disse Noah.<br>- Eu não disse isso – respondeu Finn.  
>- Você é doido.<br>- Não dá pra vocês ficarem quietos, eu tenho que aprender a coreografia – reclamou Ryan.  
>- Sabia que ele aqui não ia dar certo... – disse Puck.<br>- Ah é, porque antes estava tão melhor... – riu Finn.  
>- Gente, apenas... Vocês jogam basebol, certo?<br>- Sim – disseram Puck e Finn.  
>- Não – disse Ryan.<br>- E o que o técnico de vocês diz sobre bater?  
>- "Se acertar o arremessador, traga o taco" – respondeu Puck.<br>- Ok. Aposto que ele também fala para relaxar, não é?  
>- Não sei, nunca joguei basebol, mas o senhor parece não se importar com isso... – disse Ryan.<br>- Você é um pianista, Ryan, você não sente a vibração das notas quando toca. A harmonia e tudo. Apenas siga isso e você vai conseguir se mexer. Agora deixa eu falar com eles...  
>- Ok... – disse o garoto, se balançando tentando entender o que o professor falara.<br>- Bem, pra rebater tem que usar o quadril, certo? Precisam se soltar. Balancem o taco. Certo, imaginem. Acafellas, Madison Square Garden. Lá estamos, com todas aquelas lindas mulheres. Balance esse taco grande...  
>- Só eu estou achando isso muito gay? – perguntou Ryan, sendo ignorado.<br>- Façam uns Home Runs, ok? Vamos tentar do começo... – eles fizeram. – Isso aí!

* * *

><p>No ensaio do Glee, Stanley chegou com vários papeis na mão, mandando os alunos ficarem alinhados um ao lado do outro. Ryan parou ao lado de Sophia, que logo se afastou e mudou de lugar. Quando ele ia falar, Stanley começou.<br>- Certo, vamos examinar seus menus personalizados. Isto é o que comerão nos próximos 6 meses – disse ele.  
>- No meu só diz café – disse Mercedes.<br>- Eu não sei cozinhar e só como algo do meu pai se quiser morrer, como vou fazer isso? – perguntou Ryan.  
>- O que é eperleno? – perguntou Rachel.<br>- Um peixe de água doce com poucos carboidratos – disse o homem. – Primeiro, Artie está fora. Você não tenta o bastante.  
>- O que? – o garoto perguntou.<br>- Andar. Não podemos te empurrar toda hora. Acaba com a dinâmica e é depressivo.  
>- Então você vai tirar ele? – perguntou Mercedes.<br>- Sim, e você também – disse o homem. – Tem que ir, Effie.  
>- Ele tá brincando, né? – perguntou Ryan.<br>- Você não pode tirar as pessoas do clube só porque não gosta de como são – reclamou Kurt.  
>- Fica quieto, feioso, e fica longe de aerossóis para não pegar fogo – deu um passo até as cheerleaders. – Vocês quatro são perfeitas. Sério, continuem assim.<br>Mais um passo e ficou na frente de Rachel.  
>- Você, plástica no nariz.<br>- Espera um pouco – disse Finn.  
>- O que? O que foi, girafão? Muda essa cara de drogado e começa a andar igual a gente.<br>- Qual o seu problema?  
>- Meu problema é você ser alto pra caramba. Me sinto como um ser da floresta. E você também – olhou para Ryan.<br>- Vou te enfiar dentro daquele piano se vier pro meu lado – disse Ryan.  
>- O que foi, magoei vocês? Disse algo errado? Porque pensei que queriam alguém que os respeitasse o bastante para dizer a verdade. Mas parece que vocês não tem a confiança necessário para ouvir. Talvez precisam de alguém que vá mentir para vocês e dizer coisas como: "Vocês têm o que precisa" . Mas pelo o que eu vejo, vocês não têm. Então, parem por um tempo, respirem um pouco e se pergunte: "Quero ser um vencedor... ou não?"<br>- Que se dane. Estou fora – disse Finn.  
>- Eu também – disse Tina, saindo com Mercedes e Artie.<br>- Isso é bom. Temos que separar o lixo do luxo. É perfeito – disse o homem.  
>- Esperem – disse Rachel. – Barbra Streisand. Quando ela era mais nova, todo mundo disse que ela devia fazer plástica no nariz. E ainda bem que ela recusou.<br>- Onde vai chegar, Yentl?  
>- Quero dizer que... Não precisamos de você. Vamos encarar isso. Nunca dançaremos tão bem quanto o Vocal Adrenaline. Ganharemos por sermos... diferentes. È isso que nos faz especial.<br>- Disseram que tinha a bunda muito grande – disse Mercedes.  
>- Curtis Mayfield fez mais sucesso depois de ser cadeirante.<br>- Ray Charles ficou cego aos 7 anos e aprendeu a tocar piano... – disse Ryan.  
>- Jim Abbot – disse Finn.<br>- Não tenho ideia de quem seja – disse Kurt.  
>- Era um arremessador de apenas um braço dos Yankees. Ninguém rebatia.<br>- Certo, então estranhos, desajeitados e aleijados também podem. É excelente, mas aonde você quer chegar?  
>- Estamos dizendo que você está demitido. E sou mais alta que você...<br>- Ainda bem, é bem difícil levar a sério alguém que parece um gnomo que nem ele – disse Sophia.

* * *

><p>Todos estavam nervosos no camarim. Era a estréia dos novos integrantes do Acafellas e o local estava lotado.<br>- Droga, o que eu estou fazendo aqui... – dizia Ryan.  
>- Oi – disse Sophia, aparecendo atrás dele.<br>- Ei, como você entrou aqui?  
>- Eu sou uma cheerleader e tem suas vantagens. Mesmo com tudo mundo desconfiando de mim...<br>- Me desculpe – disse ele.  
>- Eu sei. Mas foi bom você ter me falado aquilo. Acho que todo mundo pensou a mesma coisa, eu digo... Se eu não me sinto parte do grupo, porque as outras pessoas sentiriam... Acho que aprendi minha lição. E você a sua. Já posso parar de te ignorar.<br>- Obrigado – disse ele, sorrindo.- E boa sorte na apresentação – disse ela, se inclinando e lhe dando um beijo no rosto. O garoto só se moveu quando sentiu Finn o puxando.  
>- É a gente.<p>

* * *

><p>Alguns dias depois, todos estavam de volta ao ensaio, com o Sr. Schuester ensinando a coreografia.<br>- O que acharam?  
>- Sr. Schuester – chamou Rachel, estendendo o braço.<br>- Lá vem – disse Sophia baixinho, fazendo Mercedes rir.  
>- Fala, Rachel.<br>- Foi muito bom – ela riu da tensão do professor, se juntando aos outros alunos.  
>- Obrigado, obrigado. Certo. Do início.<p> 


	4. SO1EO4 Preggers

**S01E04 - Preggers**

Mais um ensaio do Glee Club acontecia. Sr. Schue distribuia as partituras de um número novo e todos os examinavam para saber o que fariam.  
>- Com licença, não é o tom certo - disse Rachel.<br>- É o tom certo sim - disse William.  
>- É a parte do contralto - continuou ela.<br>- Sim. Tina vai fazer o solo - disse, olhando para menina orgulhosa.  
>- Desculpe, houve uma confusão. Pensei que tinha deixado bem claro que qualquer coisa do "West Side" seria minha. Maria é meu papel. Natalie Wood era judia. Tenho uma ligação pessoal com esse papel desde 1 ano - ela tentava se justificar, lutando pelo solo.<br>- Do mesmo jeito que você tem com todos os papéis da Broadway, Rachel, deixa isso pra lá - tentou ajudar Ryan.  
>- Não, esse papel devia ser meu! - ela disse.<br>- Eu estou apenas tentando mudar um pouco, nos tirar da zona de conforto - disse o professor.  
>- Você está me punindo! - ela reclamou.<br>- E lá vamos nós de novo - disse Sophia, sentando-se enquanto esperava por mais um debate com ela acabar.  
>- Acho que você está sendo irracional...<br>- Acho que você está sendo injusto - os dois continuavam discutindo, enquanto Ryan ficava olhando para os dois, sem saber como remediar aquilo.  
>- Acho que você está sendo injusta com Tina, que deve estar feliz com seu 1o solo.<br>- Tina sabe o quanto a respeito e concorda que não está pronta para um papel icônico como Maria.  
>- E como você sabe o que ela está preparada para fazer ou não? - perguntou Sophia, indo em defesa da garota.<br>- Você pode, por favor, deixar isso pra lá - pedia Ryan.  
>- Espera. Eu sou um Jet? - perguntava Mercedes, apenas agora olhando o papel na sua mão.<br>Rachel olhou em volta e percebeu que todos estavam contra ela. Se sentiu tão oprimida que deixou a partitura no chão e apenas saiu.  
>- Quanto mais ela sai correndo dos ensaios, menos impacto tem - disse Artie.<br>- Eu cuido disso - disse Ryan a contragosto, indo atrás dela.  
>Do lado de fora, Ryan procurava sua prima, cada vez mais cansado com as atitudes infantis dela. Era apenas um solo e ela estava fazendo uma tempestade por causa daquilo. Não era justo com Sr. Schue, que tentava apenas dar uma oportunidade para todos, e muito menos com Tina, que já devia estar nervosa o suficiente com seu primeiro solo. Pelo menos ele estaria.<br>Quando passou pelo corredor onde ficava a sala do diretor, se surpreendeu com quem encontrou lá.  
>- Pai - ele disse, sem fôlego, ao ver o homem saindo de lá. - O que... O que você está fazendo aqui?<br>- Eu estou ficando preocupado. Você sempre chega tarde em casa, não têm se concentrado nos treinos do piano, queria saber o que estava acontecendo. E se a escola estiver te atrapalhando, quem sabe tentar algo diferente, como estudar em casa...  
>- Estudar em casa? O senhor está brincando, né? Apenas pessoas doentes ou super estranhos estudam em casa...<br>- Assim como atletas e outras pessoas que precisam se focar em sua carreira desde novo e não têm tempo para a experiencias juvenis normais. Você não é como todo aluno, Ryan, você sabe disso.  
>- Pai, quanto mais você fala assim, pior eu me sinto. Eu não sou um louco que tem que ficar trancado em casa, fala sério!<br>- Ryan, não é uma decisão sua. Eu cuido do seu futuro e você concordando ou não, a decisão é minha. E se a escola continuar te atrapalhando, você vai estudar em casa, não há discução sobre isso. Vamos pra casa agora!  
>- Mas pai, eu...<br>- O diretor Figgins me deu todos os seus horários e agora eu sei que horas você sai daqui. E você não tem mais aula hoje. Vamos...  
>Ele olhava para o corredor onde ficava a sala do coral e pensava em Rachel, que devia estar em algum lugar chorando por causa do solo.<br>- Merda!  
>x.x.x<br>Sophia chegava em casa, cansada. Teve muito trabalho no dia, já que Sue puxava-a cada vez mais no treino desde que soube que esta estava no Glee e todo aquele drama no ensaio tinha deixado as coisas ainda mais difíceis.  
>Se esparramou no sofá, apenas esperando seus músculos relaxarem, quando Puck chegou, jogando sua mochila em cima dela.<br>- Ai - ela reclamou, pegando e jogando de volta nele, acertando sua cabeça. - Um pouco mais de cuidado, por favor.  
>- Já está em casa? Pensei que estaria ensaiando com as mariquinhas nerds ou então com o John Doe.<br>- Pára com isso. Todo mundo sabe que você está doido para entrar, mas não é homem o suficiente. Eu vi como voce gostou do Acafellas. Você é um covarde.  
>- E você uma idiota por ter achado isso. Eu apenas entrei no Acafellas para poder pegar mais mulheres...<br>- Como Quinn Fabray, a namorada do Finn.  
>- Como você...<br>- Eu vi vocês dois. Parece que meu irmão tem mais segredos do que ele pensa.  
>- Não se mete nisso - disse ele, nervoso.<br>- Não vou. É só você não se meter comigo, ou com Ryan. Deixa ele em paz, ok?  
>- Não sei porque se preocupa tanto com ele. O garoto nem tentou nada contigo ainda. Ele é um idiota.<br>- Talvez porque você bateu em todos os garotos que tentaram ter algo comigo.  
>- Você é minha irmã, é meu trabalho.<br>- Não é, não - ela reclamou. - Mas não importa. O Ryan você não vai incomodar.  
>- Vamos ver... - disse ele, indo para seu quarto.<br>x.x.x  
>No outro dia, na escola, Ryan olhava para o treino de cheerleaders ao ar livre, pensando no que fazer quanto ao pai o perseguindo. Ele controlava todos os seus horários, todos os seus passos e aquilo o estava deixando louco. Foi quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Kurt com uma roupa vermelha ridícula indo em direção aos jogadores de futebol americano.<br>- Oh, Deus - disse ele, correndo para alcançar o garoto. - Kurt - disse ele.  
>- O que você está fazendo aqui, Ryan?<br>- Eu... eu... O que você está fazendo aqui?  
>- Eu vou entrar pro time de futebol - disse ele, orgulhoso.<br>- Como é que é? - o garoto tinha a boca aberta, sem acreditar.  
>- Por favor, pareça um pouco mais surpreso, não me ofende nem um pouco...<br>- Não é ofensa, apenas não tem nada a ver com você.  
>- Não é o que meu pai pensa... - disse ele, olhando para baixo.<br>- Eu entendo... - disse Ryan. - Bem, vai lá que eu vou torcer por você.  
>- Valeu - o garoto continuou seu caminho e Ryan voltou para a arquibancada, pois não perderia aquilo por nada.<br>x.x.x  
>- Oh, meu Deus, você tinha que ver o Kurt - disse Ryan, rindo ao encontrar com Rachel. - Ele acabou de entrar para o time de futebol e...<br>- Ryan, eu vou ser a estela de um musical - disse ela, animada. - Peraí, o Kurt fez o que?  
>- Musical? - perguntou o garoto confuso. - Que musical?<br>- Produzido por Sandy...  
>- Aquele que você demitiu?<br>- Bem, parece que ele não se importa mais com isso.  
>- Isso é... Isso ainda é por causa do solo de ontem? Porque aquilo foi...<br>- Não é só um solo, Ryan, é sobre eu me sentindo importante e única, entende? Eu sei que todos pensam que é egoísmo, mas não é. Eu me esforço, eu treino, eu levo todos nas costas - percebeu a cara de raiva dele. - Ok, nem todos, mas o ponto é... Eu mereço isso. Eu mereço estar no centro das atenções e nunca consigo isso.  
>- Rachel...<br>- Você tem isso. Com seu pai, com os outros... Você nunca contou pro pessoal do Glee que foi escolhido o pianista mais promissor dos últimos 15 anos, não é? Sua vida inteira todos prestaram atenção em você e você nem ao menos aproveita isso aqui!  
>- Pra que, Rachel? Pra todo mundo me olhar com inveja que nem fazem em toda apresentação de piano que eu faço? Ou pra ficar sob essa pressão louca do mesmo jeito que meu pai faz? O melhor do Glee é que ninguém tem expectativas sobre mim, não há pressão, eu posso ser apenas mais um no meio de todo mundo. E eu amo isso! Você não entende. Quando entramos lá, somos todos iguais. Não importa se do lado de fora é um jogador de futebol ou um nerd, no glee todo mundo é igual. E quando você quer ser mais...<br>- Eu não me encaixo. Por isso não está dando certo. Eu preciso de mais, Ryan, eu preciso...  
>- Você precisa trabalhar nisso e aprender a se encaixar, ou vai perder a única coisa boa que tem agora.<br>x.x.x  
>Sophia chegou em casa pronta para se jogar novamente no sofá, como todos os dias, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que seu irmão estava lá.<br>- Noah? - perguntou ela. - O que você está fazendo?  
>- Vendo se funciona - disse ele. - Mas estou apenas me sentindo estúpido.<br>- Bem, a essa altura já devia ter se acostumado com o sentimento... - brincou ela, mas viu que o irmão estava sério. - O que houve?  
>- Nada - ele se levantou, pronto para sair.<br>- Noah, qual é? Você pode me chamar do que for, menos de burra. O que está acontecendo?  
>- Quinn está grávida.<br>- O que? Isso é... É seu? - perguntou ela, assustada.  
>- Sim, mas ela disse ao Finn que era dele. E ele acreditou...<br>- Por que?  
>- Porque ela disse que eu sou um perdedor e que nunca daria um futuro para eles...<br>- Sério? E ela já conheceu o Finn? Ele mal consegue amarrar os sapatos sozinho... Ela está errada! Você sabe disso, não é?  
>- Sei? - ele perguntou incerto, recebendo um abraço da irmã.<br>- Com certeza.  
>x.x.x<br>Na sexta feira, Ryan se arrumava para o jogo quando seu pai parou a porta.  
>- O que você está fazendo?<br>- Eu vou sair...  
>- Não, Ryan, nós combinamos que você ficaria hoje para ensaiar mais e...<br>- Não, pai, você combinou. Hoje é o jogo de futebol e eu tenho um amigo que precisa mesmo de apoio. Então, eu tenho que ir.  
>- Ryan, eu já...<br>- Pai! - ele gritou. - Eu estou cansado! Não aguento mais você me perseguindo e monitorando cada minuto do meu dia. Eu sei que tenho que ensaiar e ensaio. Tem um piano na escola e eu o uso em todo tempo livre que eu tenho. Mas não vou parar de viver por causa disso. Pela primeira vez desde que mamãe morreu eu tenho amigos e até mesmo uma garota que eu gosto. E não vou perder isso por um piano. Não vou. Então você tem duas opções: ou me deixar ter os dois, ou nunca mais toco em um piano na minha vida.  
>- Olha, você não tem ideia de como é especial. Eu vejo meu irmão com Rachel, ela sempre com aquela história de cantar e dançar e nunca chegando a lugar nenhum. E você é tão bom com o piano, é o melhor que eu já ouvi. Não quero que você perca o foco.<br>- Eu não vou perder, pai. Mas eu tenho que ir para escola, eu tenho que... - ele pensou se falava ou não sobre o Glee, mas o medo não deixou. - Eu tenho que viver, ok? Você pode... Pode me deixar...  
>- Não precisa de tanto drama - disse o homem. - Eu não gosto disso.<br>- Tudo bem, quem tem que gostar sou eu - disse o garoto, saindo correndo para não ouvir a resposta do pai.  
>x.x.x<br>Depois do jogo, todos comemoravam a vitória do time, inclusive Ryan, que fora cumprimentar os amigos. Apesar de ter estranhado Puck não ter dito nada, continuou andando a procura de Sophia. Encontrou-a na porta do vestiário, saindo já arrumada para ir embora.  
>- Sophia - disse Ryan a chamando. - Não foi comemorar com o pessoal? - Ele percebeu o olhar triste dela. - O que... O que foi? Aconteceu algumas coisa com você?<br>- Você tem irmãos?  
>- Não. Mas tenho a Rachel, que vale por uns 3. Por quê?<br>- Eu estou cansada de perder tempo. Sabe, apenas uma coisa pode mudar tudo e eu não quero esperar por isso. Não quero que as coisas aconteçam fora do meu controle e mude tudo o que eu tenho.  
>- Sophia, do que você...<br>Ela não o deixou terminar, apenas puxou seu rosto e o beijou. O beijo que estava a espera há tanto tempo. O beijo guardado tanto tempo dentro de cada um deles.  
>Quando se separaram, se olharam.<br>- Nós devíamos mesmo fazer isso mais vezes - disse ele, recuperando o fôlego. E ela riu.


	5. SO1EO5 The Rhodes Not Taken

**S01E05 – The Rhodes Not Taken**

_A singer in a smoky room  
>The smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

Os alunos cantavam animados, apesar da ausência de Rachel. Mas em uma das voltas, Quinn coloca a mão na boca e sai correndo.  
>- Quinn, tudo bem? – pergunta o professor, preocupado, enquanto ela saia da sala.<br>- Ela deve ter comido algum burrito estragado – Finn tentou disfarçar.  
>- Podemos falar do que é óbvio? – perguntou Kurt, com a mão na cintura.<br>- Sua sexualidade? – disse Santana, com um sorriso irônico.  
>- Rachel. Não podemos ficar sem ela.<br>- Não é verdade – disse o professor. - Colocamos Santana e Mercedes logo após o solo de Quinn, mas... ficaremos bem.  
>- Talvez na pré-seletiva, mas não nas seletivas e muito menos nas regionais – disse Artie.<br>- Ela me faz querer colocar fogo em mim mesmo, mas sabe cantar – disse Puck.  
>- Gente, eu estou fazendo tudo o que posso pra trazê-la de volta – disse Ryan. – Mas vocês sabem como ela é, quando cisma com uma coisa, enlouquece todo mundo a sua volta.<br>- E parece que você embarcou na loucura dela – acusou Mercedes.  
>- O que...<br>- Você entrou no musical junto! – disse Kurt, apontando para ele.  
>- Ela é minha prima, gente. Concordo que ela não devia largar aqui, mas não posso deixa-la na mão. Estou tentando trazê-la de volta, mas não posso virar as costas para ela.<br>- Gente, parem de atacar o Ryan – disse William. – Rachel saiu, pessoal. Ela se foi. Se vamos fazer isso funcionar, não podemos olhar para trás. Ok, tirem 5 minutos, pessoal... – ele andou até o piano e alguns continuaram encarando o Ryan.  
>- O quê? – ele disse aos que o encaravam e se sentou.<br>Sophia sentou-se ao lado dele, ignorando o olhar de seu irmão.  
>- Oi – ela disse.<br>- É incrível como mesmo saindo, ela continua me deixando louco – disse ele, com a mão na cabeça. – O que eu deveria fazer? Fingir que ela não existe só porque saiu do Glee? É ridículo!  
>- Eu sei. Sinto muito que tenha que passar por isso... – ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo. – Acho que devíamos conversar... Sobre o dia do jogo.<br>- É uma boa ideia mesmo... – disse ele, sem conseguir olhar para ela. – O que você acha de sairmos amanhã e conversarmos?  
>- Ok. Está marcado – disse ela, saindo.<p>

* * *

><p>- Ele veio falar comigo, Ryan – disse Rachel, voltando para casa junto com o garoto.<br>- Rachel, apenas... Não crie muitas esperanças. Você tem o histórico de interpretar mal o comportamento dos outros e achar que todo mundo está apaixonado por você.  
>- Eu nunca disse isso. Você não está apaixonado por mim...<br>- Claro, isso seria... – ele fez um careta. – Ugh, vamos falar de outra coisa. O glee, por exemplo.  
>- Isso de novo não... – ela reclamou. – Você não vai me convencer a voltar.<br>- O pessoal está surtando sem você lá... Estão dizendo que não vamos conseguir chegar às regionais e que o clube vai acabar – ele parou em frente a casa dela.  
>- Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com isso – disse ela, tentando esconder a preocupação em sua voz.<br>- Você pode mentir pra quem quiser, mas não mente pra mim – disse ele. – Quando você perceber que não consegue ficar sem a gente, apenas me avise – ele riu enquanto ela entrava em casa correndo.

* * *

><p>- Pessoal, eu gostaria de apresentá-los a alguém muito especial. Esta é April Rhodes. Nossa nova integrante – disse William.<br>- Espera. Gente velha pode entrar no glee? – perguntou Finn.  
>- Bem sutil, cara – disse Ryan, batendo no ombro dele.<br>- Velha, né? – disse ela, com a mão na cintura. – Vocês se parecem com o pior comercial da Benetton.  
>- Sr. Shuester, acho que é uma péssima ideia – disse Artie.<br>- Nós nem a conhecemos ainda – Sophia tentou ajudar.  
>- April é uma ótima cantora. E nunca se formou – disse o professor.<br>- Agradecemos o que está tentando fazer, mas... – começou Mercedes. – Ela não é a Rachel.  
>- Quem é Rachel? – perguntou April.<br>- Ela é tipo nossa estrela – disse Tina.  
>- Depois não querem que ela se sinta – resmungou Ryan.<br>- Estrela, hein? E onde ela está?  
>- Foi embora – disse Kurt. – Para protagonizar Cabaret. E esse aqui ainda traiu a gente se juntando a ela – apontou para Ryan.<br>- Valeu, cara – disse Ryan, se levantando e indo até o piano. – Agradeço mesmo o apoio.  
>- Ei, garoto me dê "Maybe this time" em Si bemol. E não quero ver você enrolando...<br>- Confie em mim. Eu não enrolo – disse ele, fazendo os outros rirem e começou a tocar.

_Well, all the odds are, they're in my favor  
>Something's bound to begin<br>It's gotta happen  
>Happen sometime<br>Maybe this time I'll win_

- Engulam essa! – disse April, quando terminou de cantar. Todos a encaravam, sem ação.  
>- Uau.<p>

_What good is sitting alone  
>In your room?<em>  
>"É terrível"<br>_Come hear the music play._  
>"Uma calamidade."<br>_Life is a Cabaret,_  
>"Vou vomitar."<br>_Old chum,_  
>"Chato!"<br>_Come to the Cabaret._

- Não, não, não, não – dizia Ryerson no ensaio do musical. Rachel cantava e respirava fundo, tentando segurar as palavras e o choro que sabia que viriam.  
>- Eu não sei o que você quer – disse ela, respirando fundo.<br>- Eu sei o que não quero. E é tudo isso – disse o homem, apontando para ela.  
>Ryan se levantou.<br>- Sr. Ryerson, o senhor não pode – começou ele.  
>- Cala a boca, garoto, porque você só está aqui por causa dela – disse o professor.<br>- Você não vai achar um pianista melhor do que eu nessa escola.  
>- E quem se importa com o pianista?<br>- Só quem tem ouvidos – disse o garoto, o encarando.  
>- Quando dei o papel, achei que daria conta – disse o homem, se virando para Rachel novamente, - mas claramente, não dá. O que esse musical precisa é de uma estrela mais madura.<br>- Eu sei o que está tentando fazer – disse a menina. – Quer que eu desista para você ser a estrela. Não vai funcionar. Não vou a lugar nenhum – ela saiu, deixando Ryan olhando para o homem.  
>- Sério? Você é muito estranho – e foi atrás da prima.<p>

* * *

><p>- Eu vou sair – disse Ryan, sentando-se ao lado da prima no dia seguinte.<br>- Do Glee? – perguntou esperançosa.  
>- Não, do musical. Ryerson é doido. Ele acha mesmo que poderia ser a estrela do Cabaret? Pelo amor de Deus, alguém tinha que internar esse homem.<br>- Ryan, você não pode me deixar sozinha lá.  
>- Por isso mesmo que quero que você saia também. Você não precisa passar por isso, Rachel. Ele é um professor e devia nos respeitar, não nos torturar do jeito que está fazendo. Quanto mais tempo nos mantivermos aceitando isso, mais ele vai se sentir no direito de fazê-lo. Nós temos que...<br>- Não vou voltar para o Glee, Ryan – ela olhou para baixo. – Mesmo eu querendo muito. Só preciso sair e relaxar um pouco. Finn me convidou para jogar boliche.  
>- Rachel...<br>- O quê? Nós somos amigos e Podemos jogar boliche.  
>- E você vai mesmo apenas por amizade?<br>- É claro que sim. Não é porque me afastei do Glee que...  
>- Isso não é sobre o Glee e você sabe disso. E no final das contas Finn vai voltar para a namorada dele e você vai ficar sozinha, Rachel – ele se levantou. – Quanto mais cedo perceber isso, melhor.<p>

* * *

><p>A noite chegou rapidamente e logo Ryan estava na porta da casa de Sophia, esperando que ela saísse. Mesmo sendo apenas uma conversa em uma lanchonete, ele sentia toda a tensão e espera que um primeiro encontro deveria ter. E estava feliz com isso. Se distraiu olhando para frente e só ouviu a porta se fechando ao seu lado, encontrando alguém que não esperava.<br>- Puckerman? – perguntou ele confuso ao ver o irmão da menina.  
>Sophia tinha acabado de sair quando viu o irmão se trancando no carro com Ryan e correu até eles.<br>- Noah, pára com isso! – ela gritava, enquanto Puck falava.  
>- Só vou deixar claro algumas regras para você. Sem tocar, sem beijar e sem pensar besteira. Eu tenho conhecidos em todos os lugares que vocês forem e se fizer alguma coisa que eu não aprove, você não vai conseguir fazer mais nada pelo resto da sua vida. Entendeu? – o olhava ameaçadoramente.<br>- Isso tudo era pra me deixar com medo?  
>- Sim.<br>- Bem, funcionou – disse o garoto. – Agora sai do meu carro. E eu acho que você devia ficar com medo da sua irmã, porque pela cara que ela está fazendo...  
>Ele olhou para o lado para ver a irmã batendo no vidro com raiva, chamando-o de nomes que não deviam ser ditos perto de crianças. Quando saiu, ainda levou uns tapas dela antes que ela se sentasse e fosse com Ryan.<br>- Sinto muito pelo idiota do meu irmão, ele é apenas... Um idiota – disse ela.  
>- Tudo bem. Ele se importa com você. De um jeito assustador e estranho, mas se importa. Já é alguma coisa.<br>- Eu sei. Mas às vezes ele exagera.  
>- É, eu reparei isso – os dois riram. – O que você acha, de em vez de ir a uma lanchonete, irmos para a minha casa. Meu pai está fora da cidade e não vamos precisar nos preocupar com os amigos do Puck em todos os lugares.<br>- Amigos do Puck? – ela estava confusa.  
>- Não pergunte.<br>- Ok – ela riu, enquanto eles foram para casa do garoto, conversando amenidades.  
>Quando chegaram, ele entrou na frente colocando algumas coisas no lugar, para que ela não visse a bagunça.<br>Ela se espantou ao ver um enorme piano no meio da sala. Toda a mobília era bonita, apesar de parecer antiga.  
>- Minha mãe que decorou tudo – ele disse.<br>- Eu não...  
>- Todo mundo pensa a mesma coisa quando vem aqui. Meu pai... Ele é meio complicado em se desapegar das coisas. Na verdade, ele é meio complicado com tudo. Minha mãe sabia lidar com ele, mas desde que ela morreu...<br>- Como sua mãe morreu?  
>- Acidente de carro. Ela estava me levando para seu recital. Era música também e tinha a voz mais linda que eu já vi. Nós costumávamos nos sentar aqui – mostrou o piano. – E cantarmos juntos enquanto ela me ensinava algumas notas.<br>- Então foi ela quem te ensinou a cantar...  
>- Ela se foi quando eu tinha 3 anos, mas me fez gostar de cantar – ele parecia triste quando os dois se sentaram no antigo sofá.<br>- Se você sempre gostou de cantar, porque...  
>- Medo. Desde que minha mãe morreu, meu pai fez questão que minha vida fosse apenas sobre o piano. Era uma mudança muito radical para eu aceitar assim, sabe? Com o piano, eu me sinto seguro. Estou começando a me sentir assim cantando, mas antes...<br>- Eu sei como é. Tive que ter muita coragem para entrar no Glee também. E ainda tenho que aturar as cherrios me perturbando.  
>- Mas se a capitã das cherrios está no Glee...<br>- Não quero falar sobre a Quinn – disse ela, com raiva nos olhos.  
>- Desculpe – Ryan estava confuso.<br>- Não é culpa sua. Eu... Acho que devíamos falar sobre o que viemos falar. O beijo.  
>- Sim – disse ele. – Eu gostei muito daquele beijo – ele riu.<br>- Eu também.  
>- E não acho que devíamos nos sentir culpados por isso, eu digo, foi apenas um beijo e...<br>- Eu quero que se repita.  
>- O que?<br>- Eu quero que você me beije... – ela olhava para baixo, envergonhada. – Ryan, eu gosto de você. Gosto mesmo. E por mais que queira ser sua amiga, acho que já passamos disso. O que eu estou dizendo é...  
>- Que você quer ficar comigo – ele sorriu, - tanto quanto eu quero ficar com você.<br>Ela o encarou por um tempo, antes de puxá-lo em um beijo.  
>- Exatamente isso...<p>

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, todos os alunos do Glee Club estavam concentrados em descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Quinn.<br>- Talvez Quinn seja intolerante a lactose – disse Kurt.  
>- Isso não explica a choradeira – rebateu Artie.<br>- Talvez ela apenas não goste do grupo – disse Tina.  
>- Vocês são assim tão estúpidos? – disse Puck, de saco cheio.<br>- Noah – advertiu Sophia, sabendo o que viria.  
>- Sério? Aposto que acham que Bert e Ernie eram apenas colegas de quarto – ele se levantou. – Talvez Quinn esteja esperando um bebê.<br>Todos se olharam e Sophia o encarava, querendo que ele parasse.  
>- E quem é o pai?<br>- Quem você acha? – Sophia já estava vermelha em agonia por tudo aquilo. Por que o irmão dela não calava a boca? – Finn.  
>- Isso mesmo, vocês ouviram certo, eu estou de volta ao Glee Club. Mandem suas doações para a instituição de sua preferência – disse Rachel, animada. Mas ninguém ligou devido a grande fofoca do dia. Apenas Ryan se aproximou dela. – Achei que me receberiam com um pouco mais de entusiasmo.<br>- Desculpe, estamos em meio ao nosso primeiro escândalo – disse Kurt, empolgado.  
>- Kurt, eu acho que... – começou Ryan, mas não deu tempo.<br>- Quinn está grávida – disse Mercedes.  
>- E o pai do bebê – continuou Kurt, - é o Finn.<br>- Merda – disse Ryan, quando viu sua prima saindo chorando da sala, sabendo com quem ela iria falar.

* * *

><p>Era o dia de mais uma apresentação do Glee Club e todos estavam ansiosos. Por ser a primeira vez que se apresentariam com April, também estavam tensos, principalmente porque ela não havia chegado ainda.<br>- Ei – disse Finn, se sentando ao lado do Ryan.  
>- Você, seu babaca, o que está fazendo aqui? – disse o garoto, nervoso.<br>- Ei, olha como...  
>- Você acha mesmo que pode usar a Rachel desse jeito? A única razão de eu não quebrar a sua cara é porque ela não deixou!<br>- Primeiro, se nós dois brigássemos, com certeza quem acabaria ferrado seria você – disse ele.  
>- Não tenha tanta certeza...<br>- E segundo, o que você tem a ver com isso?  
>- Vocês apenas não entendem, né? Rachel é como uma irmã pra mim. Quando... quando minha mãe morreu ela estava lá. Mesmo cantando que nem uma doida e achando que, assim como em um musical, eu iria parar de sofrer ouvindo a voz dela, ela estava lá. Se você faz algo com ela, você faz comigo. Então, agora, eu quero te dar uma porrada e não tenho controle sobre isso.<br>- E você acha que é fácil pra mim? – ele gritava. – Quinn está grávida! Do meu filho! E eu não tenho nada a oferecer a eles. Droga, não sei o que fazer da minha vida, como vou me preocupar com outra? E a Quinn? Está pior do que eu? Ela nem ao menos fala comigo. Você tem a Rachel, e eu estou sozinho. Sozinho! – ele se sentou e colocou a mão na cabeça, tentando se acalmar já que teriam que cantar em seguida.  
>- Cara... Me desculpa. Eu sei que você está sobrecarregado e perdido, mas não pode usar as pessoas desse jeito.<br>- Eu não sei o que fazer... – disse ele, procurando em Ryan alguma resposta, alguma orientação para lidar com tudo aquilo.  
>- Nem eu – lamentou o outro, vendo o amigo daquele jeito. – Nem eu...<p>

* * *

><p>Todos estavam animados depois da primeira música. Mesmo com April bêbada, ela se apresentou do jeito que deviam e o sentimento de sucesso encheu a todos. Até mesmo Finn conseguiu sorrir um pouco enquanto se trocava para a próxima música.<br>Quando o professor entrou no salão, Artie logo foi até ele.  
>- Eles nos adoraram, somos um sucesso.<br>- Cadê a April? – perguntou Tina.  
>- Tinha razão, Sr. Shue – disse Kurt. – Ela acabaria com a Mariah num duelo de divas.<br>- April é incrível – disse ele. – Mas não faz mais parte do Glee. É... Eu... Eu errei em trazê-la aqui. Era por mim, e o Glee é para ser por vocês. Vocês não precisam dela para serem ótimos.  
>- Mas precisamos dela para a segunda música – disse Mercedes.<br>- Eu direi que tivemos que diminuir o show – disse ele, vendo a resistência dos alunos. – Gente, vocês foram ótimos. Não se preocupem, haverá outras apresentações.  
>- Apenas... Não é justo – disse Sophia.<br>- Com licença – interrompeu Rachel. – Acho que tenho uma solução. No showbiz, toda estrela tem uma substituta para assumir. Ficaria feliz em ser a da April se vocês deixarem.  
>- Desde quando você quer ser a substituta? – perguntou Mercedes.<br>- Pessoal – disse Ryan, intervindo.  
>- Desde que saí da peça.<br>- Jura? Por que? – perguntou Kurt.  
>- Percebi que ser uma estrela não fazia de mim especial como ser amiga de vocês. Se eu decepcionasse vocês quando mais precisam de mim, jamais me perdoaria. Eu sei a letra da música.<br>- Mas não sabe a coreografia – disse Quinn.  
>- Então vamos ter que ajudá-la bastante lá – disse Finn.<br>- Pegue sua fantasia – disse o professor sorrindo e Rachel correu até o primo.  
>- Agora você vai me explicar os passos...<br>- Quem disse que ia te ajudar foi ele – Ryan riu.  
>- E desde quando você tem escolha quanto a isso?<p>

_Each morning I get up I die a little  
>Can barely stand on my feet<br>(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry  
>Lord what you're doing to me<br>I have spent all my years in believing you  
>But I just can't get no relief Lord<br>Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)  
>Can anybody find me somebody to love?<em>


	6. SO1EO6 Vitamin D

**S01E06 – Vitamin D**

Sr. Schue ensinava mais uma de suas coreografias para os alunos do Glee Club. Alguns deles esperavam pela sua vez, já que eram passos diferentes, enquanto os outros tentavam acompanhar a animação do professor, mas não conseguiam.  
>- Pessoal, vocês estão parecendo sonâmbulos. Mais energia – disse ele. – Temos as seletivas em duas...<br>- Isso vai ser moleza – disse Mercedes.  
>- Talvez sim – ele disse, suspirando. – Mas a Regional vai ser mais difícil. Nós temos que entrar no jogo.<br>O professor parou quando Kurt e Ryan começaram a rir.  
>- Desculpe. Vídeo engraçado de alguém pisando em uvas – disse Kurt, recebendo um bravo olhar do professor.<br>- Se o senhor visse, também acharia engraçado – Ryan tentou se defender.

* * *

><p>- Cara, estou tão cansado – reclamava Ryan à Finn. – Todos esses ensaios e treinamentos é loucura. De um lado o Glee, do outro o meu pai. Eu juro que estou começando a olhar as partituras e ver tudo se misturando e fazendo voltas e voltas...<br>- Sei como é isso, cara. Ainda estou surtando por causa da Quinn. Não tenho ideia do que fazer, de como fazer ou de quando fazer. Não tenho ideia de nada.  
>- Sinto muito, cara – disse Ryan, se distraindo ao dar tchau para Sophia, que passou ao seu lado.<br>- Então, você e Sophia, hein... – riu o jogador.  
>- O que? Não, nós não... – ele viu que o outro não acreditava. – Todo mundo já sabe?<br>- Praticamente. Puck já até falou pro resto do time ficar de olho no que você está fazendo. Agora você tem mais de 20 caras olhando para cada passo que você der, cara...  
>- Se todo mundo sabe, Rachel...<br>- Não acredito que você não me contou – ele sentiu um empurrão e quase caiu. – Eu devia ser a primeira a saber disso, e agora...  
>- Por que você devia ser a primeira?<br>- Porque eu sou sua prima. E sua melhor amiga. E porque eu te conto tudo – ela parecia mesmo chateada.  
>- Se quiser parar de me contar, juro não ficar chateado.<br>- Qual é, Ryan? Você sabe que errou! Devia ter me contado – ela saiu batendo o pé.  
>- Dá pra acreditar nisso?<br>- Ela está certa, cara – disse Finn. – E vindo do cara que mal consegue manter o olho aberto, está meio na cara...

* * *

><p>- Competição – disse Sr. Schue, no começo do outro ensaio. Era o jeito dele motivar os alunos, que não estavam muito animados com a ideia. – Todas essas pessoas ou elementos foram campeões em seus méritos. Eles competem entre si para ser ainda melhores.<br>- Não entendo como um raio compete com uma piscina – disse Kurt.  
>- Deve ser uma daquelas analogias que só ele entende – comentou Sophia.<br>- Apenas aceite. Vocês se acomodaram. Foram ótimos nas pré-seletivas, mas precisam melhorar para as seletivas. Certo, dois grupos: Meninos para a direita e meninas para a esquerda. Vamos lá – ele observou os alunos se repartirem e viu Kurt do lado das meninas. – Kurt, do outro lado. É o seguinte, dois times. Meninos contra meninas. Daqui a uma semana, apresentarão um mash-up que escolherem.  
>- O que é um mash-up? – perguntou Puck.<br>- É quando pega duas músicas e as mistura para fazer uma explosão de expressão musical. Meninos apresentam na terça, as meninas na quinta. Pensem em tudo. Figurino, coreografia. Quem ganhar a competição, escolhe a música das seletivas.  
>- Espere! Quem será o juiz? Seu sexo o torna imparcial – disse Rachel.<br>- Por que é sempre você que faz essas coisas? – perguntou Ryan, rindo. – Ele não vai votar na gente só porque é um homem...  
>- Pode deixar, Ryan. Vai haver um juiz celebridade – disse ele, misterioso.<br>- Quem?  
>- Terão que vir para conferir.<br>Ryan observou as meninas saindo e esperou o professor terminar de conversar para ir falar com ele.  
>- Ei, Sr. Schue. Será que tem como o senhor me liberar da disputa? Eu estou meio enrolado e preciso mesmo de um descanso.<br>- Ryan, não podemos relaxar agora. Se não passarmos nas seletivas não terá mais Glee. Desculpe-me, mas o grupo precisa de você.

* * *

><p>- Não acredito que ele apenas disse não – disse Sophia, andando com Ryan pelos corredores da escola.<br>- Eu sei, mas ele está certo. Eu só tenho que aprender a equilibrar as coisas, mas isso é difícil quando sou cobrado de todos os lados...  
>- Sinto muito que seu pai seja assim contigo, mas não sei o que é pior. Pais que acreditam demais ou que acreditam de menos. Minha mãe, por exemplo, só espera de mim um marido rico para sustentá-la. Por um lado é bom, porque ela não espera grandiosidades, mas por outro é frustrante, como se ela achasse que eu não posso fazer nada, entende?<br>- Você já disse isso pra ela?  
>- E você já falou pro seu pai que ele te cobra demais? – ela o encarou.<br>- Não, mas é diferente. Meu pai é louco.  
>- Minha mãe também... – eles riram.<br>- Tenho o ensaio do mash-up – ele parou em frente a sala de ensaios. – Te vejo depois.  
>- Ok – disse ela, dando um beijo de despedida. Enquanto ela saía, ele ficou parado por um tempo saboreando aquilo. Não estava acostumado com isso ainda. Foi quando sentiu um braço o puxando para dentro da sala.<br>- Beleza, gente? Que dia lindo. Vamos ensaiar logo, estou muito animado – dizia Finn, com um olhar psicótico e ainda segurando o braço do Ryan.  
>- Ele vai arrancar meu braço – o garoto pedia ajuda.<br>- Levanta, gente. Vamos arrasar – continuou ele.  
>- Sua alma foi levada por aliens cafeinados? – perguntou Artie, assustado.<br>- Não, só fui na enfermaria, tomei uma vitamina e estou ótimo.  
>- Você tem olhos de maluco e não consegue parar de se mexer, o que você tomou? – perguntava Ryan.<br>- Vamos ensaiar logo e depois construir uma casa como voluntários.  
>- Que vitamina é essa? – perguntou Puck.<br>- Vitamina C? A Vogue disse que aumenta a energia e melhora a pele – dizia Kurt.  
>- Vitamina D. E eu peguei pra vocês também.<p>

_It's my life  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>These are my confessions<br>I just want to live while I'm alive  
>(It's my life)<em>

- Demais, garotos. Não sabia que eram tão bons assim – dizia Will, orgulhoso. – Parece que tomaram algo. Garotas, vocês terão que arrasar amanhã senão temos a música de abertura das seletivas!

* * *

><p>- O que diabos aconteceu com vocês? – dizia Rachel, cercando Ryan quando saía do banheiro.<br>- Há quanto tempo você está aqui? – ele perguntou assustado.  
>- Desde que você entrou no banheiro. Você está passando mal ou coisa parecida?<br>- Não, mas estou assustado com você me seguindo – disse, andando para escapar dela.  
>- Não estou te seguindo, quero saber o que vocês fizeram. Vocês não são bons daquele jeito, todo mundo sabe disso. Então pode contando, o que houve?<br>- Nós nos esforçamos e merecemos ter ganhado.  
>- Vocês não ganharam ainda.<br>- Ah, mas vamos ganhar – disse ele, indo embora com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

><p><em>"Sabe, esse negócio de vitamina D funcionava mesmo. Eu consegui acompanhar as aulas, melhorar no piano e até mesmo consegui ficar um dia inteiro ensaiando uma coreografia sem cair no chão nenhuma vez. Mas é claro que isso não durou muito tempo. Quando eu vi a coreografia das meninas eu percebi que tinha algo errado. E me senti péssimo por isso."<em>

* * *

><p>- Sentimos muito, Sr. Schue – disse Finn.<br>- Não queríamos causar problemas – disse Rachel a frente de todos. Todos podiam ver a expressão decepcionada do professor.  
>- As coisas meio que... Fugiram do controle – Ryan coçou a cabeça. – Não queríamos que tudo chegasse a esse ponto...<br>- Estou muito decepcionado com vocês. Glee deveria ser sobre o que está no coração, não nas veias – disse ele.  
>- Nós sabemos e falo por todos que queremos seguir e esquecer disso – continuou ela.<br>- Não é tão simples assim. Por causa desse desastre, foi decidido que não posso mais coordenar o Glee sozinho.  
>- Mas isso é absurdo, nada disso é culpa sua – disse Sophia.<br>- Não importa. Já temos outra pessoa para co-dirigir.  
>- Quem?<br>- Oi, gente – dizia uma sorridente Sue entrando na sala. – Tenho que dizer que estou emocionada. Entrar a bordo para ser co-capitã da tripulação do _showbiz_. Como quero cantar e dançar. Talvez até usar um traje de gala.  
>- Isso não vai dar certo... – disse Ryan para Rachel.<br>- Definitivamente não.


	7. SO1EO7 Throwdown

**SO1EO7 - Throwdown****  
><strong>  
>Já fazia um tempo que Sue assumira a co-direção do Glee e as coisas estavam tensas por lá, mesmo com os adultos tentando disfarçar. Todos sabiam o que estava acontecendo, mas preferiram se afastar e deixar os mais velhos resolverem.<br>- Como entramos nas seletivas, eu preciso de um pouco de feedback. Como as coisas que vocês gostariam de fazer. Tem alguma coisa, alguma música em particular que vocês queiram fazer? - perguntou o professor.  
>- Podemos tentar alguma coisa um pouco mais... Negra? - perguntou Mercedes.<br>- Eu concordo, fazemos muitas músicas pops chatas - disse Kurt.  
>- É Glee Club, não Clube dos Loucos - disse Rachel.<br>- Não me faça te bater agora - ameaçou Mercedes.  
>- E o Kurt adora essas músicas - apontou Ryan. - Viu, Rachel, como dá pra falar a mesma coisa sem o seu tom ofensivo - disse para prima, que apenas o ignorou fazendo uma careta.<br>- Fantástico. Obrigado Mercedes e Kurt. Anotado. Algo mais?  
>- Posso fazer breakdance - disse Mike Chan.<br>- Não é exatamente o que queremos, Mike, mas está anotado - disse o professor.  
>- É incrível como parece que eles não entendem nada do que a gente está falando - disse Sophia, no ouvido de Ryan.<br>- Também não - disse ele, rindo, antes do Sr. Schue os liberarem e eles saírem.

- Não acredito que eles querem mais músicas negras. O que eles estão querendo fazer com o club? - reclamava Rachel, enquanto o primo tinha que segui-la.  
>- Sei lá, tentando deixar mais confortável para eles? Não concordo com tudo o que eles falam, mas entendo sua posições. Eu, por exemplo, adoraria que colocassem um pianista melhor, porque tem vezes que parece que meus ouvidos vão sangrar.<br>- Você é muito exagerado.  
>- Diz a rainha do drama.<br>- A companhia de pesquisa independente do meu escritório determinou que você é a garota mais gostosa da escola - disse Jacob, surgindo do nada atrás do armário da menina.  
>- Ughr - disse ela, saindo de perto enquanto Ryan ria.<br>- Você tem lido meu blog? - o garoto os seguiu.  
>- Alguém lê esse blog? - se perguntou Ryan.<br>- Claro que não. Você é fofoqueiro, seu blog só tem lixos e mentiras, muitas delas sobre mim - disse ela.  
>- E você assusta todo mundo - continuou Ryan. - Por que eu estou aqui mesmo? - virou no corredor, deixando a prima com o idiota. Seguiu até o ginásio, onde estava acontecendo o treino das cheerleaders. Pela porta, podia ver Sophia treinando enquanto Sue gritava coisas horríveis para cada uma delas. Odiava que ela tivesse que passar por isso, mas ser uma cheerleader era algo que elas nunca abririam mão, mesmo com todo o abuso de Sue.<br>- Você sabe que é feio observar meninas em posições desconfortáveis como essa - disse Kurt, lhe dando um susto.  
>- Droga. E o que você está fazendo aqui?<br>- Morrendo de inveja - ele disse e os dois riram.  
>- Então, nós fazemos músicas pops chatas?<br>- Eu tenho que disfarçar, né? - o menino saiu.  
>- Como se adiantasse.<p>

Quando o treino acabou, Sophia tomou um banho e encontrou Ryan esperando do lado de fora do ginásio.  
>- O que você está fazendo aqui? - beijou-o.<br>- Estava com saudades...  
>- Mas nós nos vimos hoje de manhã - ela riu, beijando-lhe de novo.<br>- Eu sei - ele riu também.  
>- Argh - engasgou Sue, passando perto deles. - Sabe o que me irrita mais do que dançarinos incompetentes que pensam que tenho que assisti-los fazendo idiotices como no treino de hoje? Casais melosos que ficam falando coisas sem sentido na frente dos outros.<br>- Sra. Sylvester, porque não vai...  
>- Ryan, vamos sair daqui - disse Sophia, puxando-o antes que ele fizesse besteira.<br>- Argh, essa mulher - ele dizia com raiva. - Como vocês aguentam isso? Ela é completamente louca e maníaca. Pensa que é a melhor coisa do mundo e que todos devem seguir seu exemplo e, quando não o fazem, ela os humilha por se sentir desprezada.  
>- Que nem seu pai?<br>- Exatamente - ele parou para respirar um pouco. - Estou ficando louco.  
>- Eu sei - beijou-o de novo. - Tudo vai ficar bem! Logo ela vai cansar do Glee e tudo vai voltar ao normal.<br>- Eu espero...

- As damas primeiro. Cara - dizia Sue, no outro ensaio. A briga tinha começado cedo naquele dia.  
>- Cara - disse o professor, depois de jogar a moeda em que os dois lados tinha cara.<br>- Ótimo, os seguintes estudantes foram selecionados para um seleto grupo de elite do glee chamado de "Crianças de Sue".  
>- Espere, concordamos em não separar o grupo - disse o homem.<br>- Ah, Will, me dê a chance de fazer as coisas do jeito Sue. Talvez com as minhas habilidades de liderança, eu possa ajudar esse grupo a se classificar - disse, petulante.  
>- Não podemos nem ao menos competir nas seletivas com o grupo dividido, Sue. É contra as regras.<br>- Sério? Você precisa ler o livro primeiro. Aqui, eu tenho o livro de regras do coral. Página 24, capítulo 14, segundo adendo. "Cada time deve ter doze integrantes. Entretanto, nem todos os membros precisam participar de todas as músicas".  
>- Mas o que tem isso? Nossa opinião não vale? Não queremos nos separar - disse Ryan, se levantando e buscando apoio dos outros. - Não é?<br>Olhou em volta e ninguém se pronunciou. Olhou para Sophia e ela apenas abaixou a cabeça.  
>- Olhem, temos um pequeno revolucionário aqui, mas parece que você está sozinho. Agora sente aí e deixe os adultos conversarem - ela disse.<br>- Sue! - Will respirou fundo. - Quer saber? Vai em frente, pegue todos os jogadores de futebol e suas Cherrios - sentou-se exausto de toda aquela briga e estresse.  
>- Certo, todo mundo, escutem. Quando ouvirem o seu nome, venha para o lado desse negócio preto e brilhante.<br>- Isso se chama piano, Sue - resmungou Will.  
>- Santana. Rodas. Viadinho. Vamos, venha rápido. Asiática, outro asiático. Aretha, Shaft. Puckerman - ela viu Puck se levantar. - Não você, idiota, ela - apontou para Sophia e se virou para William. - Viu, Will, eu não quero participar de um grupo que ignora as necessidades da minoria.<br>- Você só pode estar brincando.  
>- Não brincaria sobre isso, Will. Talvez, esse seja o seu problema. A inveja não é assunto para piadas.<br>- E é assim que Sue "C" enxerga as coisas - disse Santana, com um grande sorriso.  
>- Excelente - disse a mulher orgulhosa.<p>

- Então, valeu por me apoiar lá no ensaio, hein - disse Ryan, andando ao lado de Rachel, Finn e Sophia.  
>- Foi mal, cara, mas eu to meio que com outras coisas na minha cabeça - disse o outro. - E a Sra. Sylvester meio que me assusta um pouco.<br>- Não se sinta culpado, ela faz isso com bastante gente.  
>- Claro, faz porque vocês deixam - reclamou o outro.<br>- Ryan... - Rachel tentou acalmá-lo.  
>- O quê? Eu estou sempre lá. Toda vez que um de vocês precisa, eu sou sempre o idiota que dá a cara a tapa e quando eu precisei, ninguém fez isso por mim. Então me desculpe se eu estou puto sobre isso - ele saiu, batendo o pé, deixando os outros para trás.<br>Sophia virou para Rachel.  
>- Você que ensinou isso pra ele, né?<p>

_Yellin I like the way you brush your hair__  
><em>And I like those stylish clothes you wear<em>  
><em>I like the way the light hit the ice and glare<em>  
><em>And I can see you moving way over there<em>  
><em>

Na sala do coral, todos cantavam juntos e animados. Já fazia um tempo que não podiam ficar assim, todos juntos. Desde a divisão do club.  
>- Sinto falta de todos nós juntos - disse Rachel.<br>- Espero que não nos metemos em problemas por nossa sessão extra - disse Artie.  
>- Se a Sue nos pegar, ferrou. Ela falou que se nos pegasse falando com um de vocês, ela rasparia minha cabeça - disse Kurt. - E eu apenas não posso aguentar esse visual. Até o Justin Timberlake está deixando o dele crescer de novo.<br>- É claro, ninguém nunca a enfrenta - resmungou um deles.  
>- Ryan, deixa isso pra lá - pediu Rachel. - Nós já conversamos sobre isso.<br>- Não! Eu falei sobre isso e você ficou comprando uma calcinha para dar pro Jacob - ele disse, apenas para ela escutar.  
>- Cala a boca, você sabe porque eu fiz isso!<br>- E daí? Continua sendo absurdo. Não é problema seu, Rachel. Deixem-nos lidar com isso.  
>- E a Sue também não é problema seu. Sr. Schue está dando um jeito de se livrar dela, eu tenho certeza.<br>- E enquanto isso nós apenas esperamos?  
>- Exatamente - ela olhou para Sophia. - Você ainda não está falando com ela?<br>- Eu estou falando com ela. Só não liguei para ela essa última semana.  
>- Ryan!<br>- Me irrita vê-la passando por humilhações assim e não falar nada. Apenas... Não é ela.  
>- E aí você apenas a deixa de lado e ela que se vire? Belo namorado você é.<br>- Temos que ir, gente. Precisamos estar com Sue no estúdio em 10 minutos - disse Mercedes.  
>- Tchau, pessoas brancas - disse Artie, rindo, enquanto eles saíam.<br>- Oi, gente, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Will sorria, estava com saudades deles.  
>- Só passando pra dizer oi - disse Tina.<br>- É ótimo vê-los, pessoal - suspirou antes de ir para os seus alunos. - Ok, ótimas notícias. Trouxe a banda comigo e acho que temos um número para as seletivas.  
>- Sr. Schue, não gostamos do que isso se tornou - disse Rachel.<br>- E você só fala agora - ironizou Ryan.  
>- Deus! você está um saco, garoto! - reclamou Quinn, cansada de ouvi-lo reclamar.<br>- Nem estou falando com você!  
>- Não fala assim com ela! - brigou Finn.<br>- Ei, para todo mundo. Vocês não vêem? É isso o que Sue quer. Desistir e brigar não ajuda ninguém. Se dependesse de mim, todos estaríamos juntos nas seletivas, mas não depende de mim, ok? Sue vai fazer a música dela e nós fazemos a nossa. Eles vão cantar sobre ódio, literalmente. Então pensei em uma tática diferente. Certo, Finn e Rachel ficam com a primeira parte, Ryan entra na segunda.  
>- Com quem? - perguntou o rapaz.<br>- Com a Rachel.  
>- O que?<br>- Lá se foi o todo mundo, né? - reclamou Quinn.  
>- Vocês precisam mesmo praticar, certo? Dia e noite, entre as aulas, precisa estar perfeito. Certo?<br>- Pode deixar, Sr. S - disse Finn. Ryan ainda olhava desconfiado para tudo aquilo.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.__  
><em>Can't live, can't breathe with no air.<em>  
><em>That's how I feel when I know you ain't there.<em>  
><em>There's No Air ,No Air.<em>  
><em>Got me out here in the water so deep.<em>  
><em>Tell me how you gon' be without me.<em>  
><em>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe.<em>  
><em>Its No Air No Air.<em>  
><em>

- Incrível, gente. Ótimo - disse o professor, sorrindo.  
>- Ficou horrível. Não dá pra eu entrar no meio da música desse jeito. Está parecendo que eu vou fazer um ménage com a minha prima! - reclamou Ryan.<br>- E nós? - perguntou Quinn. - A gente só fica se balançando aqui como enfeites?  
>- Melhor do que ficar no meio dos dois só porque o Finn não consegue alcançar uma nota no meio - Ryan juntou suas coisas e saiu andando. Rachel foi atrás dele.<br>- O que diabos está acontecendo com você? - ela o segurou. - Tá, eu concordo que não está dando certo você entrando no meio, mas não precisa ser um babaca por causa disso.  
>- Você não lembra mesmo, não é? - disse ele, olhando para ela.<br>- Oh, my God... - ela tapou a boca. - Com toda a confusão do Finn e a separação do Glee, eu... Amanhã é...  
>- Sim, 12 anos que minha mãe morreu. Então me desculpe se não estou muito preocupado com os sentimentos dos outros agora.<br>- Você não pode culpar a todo mundo pelo o que aconteceu. Não é justo!  
>- E é justo a gente ter que se separar por causa da arrogância deles? E é justo a minha mãe morrer daquele jeito por minha causa? - ele gritava.<br>- Sua causa? Pelo amor de Deus, Ryan, pára com isso! Foi um acidente, você sabe disso. Você sabe que não é culpado, só está procurando alguém para apontar porque sabe que vai ser mais fácil. Mas você não pode fazer isso. Não pode culpar a si mesmo, ou a mim ou a Sophia. Fala comigo, eu estou aqui.  
>- Não, você não está. Desde que entramos no Glee sua vida gira em torno do club e de Finn. E por mais que Finn seja meu amigo, não quero saber quantas vezes ele penteou o cabelo ou foi no banheiro.<br>- Eu não conto isso... - ela olhou para baixo, envergonhada.  
>- Conta sim. E me fala depois. Eu odeio admitir, mas não quero perder a importância que tenho em sua vida e é isso que está acontecendo. Estamos os dois namorando e eu realmente gosto de Sophia, como eu nunca gostei de ninguém antes. Mas você é família. Às vezes a única que tenho.<br>- Não vou a lugar nenhum - ela o abraçou.  
>- Sinto muito - ele disse, depois de um tempo.<br>- Tudo bem, mas tem outra pessoa que você deve se desculpar...

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air._

- Ok, vamos - disse Sue, levantando e apressando os outros alunos que estavam no auditório assistindo a apresentação dos alunos que ficaram com William. - Ela teve a chance, todo mundo levanta, estamos indo.  
>- Me desculpe, tem um incêndio ou algo assim? - perguntou Finn e Ryan colocou a mão na cabeça. Por que ele sempre falava coisas assim?<br>- Esse é o problema, não há fogo. Sabe, já é triste demais que minhas crianças vivem na imundice e precisam de auxílio alimentação - ela dizia.  
>- Meu pai é um dentista - disse Mercedes.<br>- Não se preocupe, isso nunca foi sobre a gente - garantiu Sophia.  
>- Mas trazê-los aqui e entediá-los até a morte, não vou aguentar. Vamos comer pizza, cortesia minha.<br>- Certo, é isso! - disse Sr. Schue, jogando a prancheta que estava em sua mão no chão e indo até ela.  
>E foi nesse momento que os gritos começaram dos dois lados. Todos os alunos se olhavam, sem saber o que fazer enquanto eles gritavam um com outro, até que um deles se pronunciou.<br>- Chega! Desculpem, Sr. Schue e Sra. Sylvester, mas se quiséssemos ver briga de casal era só ficar em casa em dia de pagamento - disse Finn.  
>- Vocês passam tanto tempo tentando ser um melhor do que o outro que não perceberam nada do que está acontecendo a volta de vocês. Nós temos que nos encontrar escondidos com medo de um de vocês ficar chateada - disse Ryan. - Não a Sue, porque ninguém se importa com ela.<br>- Concordo, o Glee Club deveria ser divertido. E além disso, eu não gosto desse negócio de minoria. Posso ser uma negra forte e orgulhosa, mas sou muito mais que isso. Estou fora! - disse Mercedes.  
>- Eu também - disse Tina.<br>- Companheiros do glee, seria uma honra mostrar como uma saída brusca é feita. Encorajo vocês a me seguirem - disse Rachel, saindo.  
>- Acho que é a primeira vez que ela faz isso e eu acho que faz sentido - disse Sophia, seguindo-a até que todos estavam fora do auditório.<br>- Ei, eu quero falar com você, - disse Ryan, segurando o braço dela.  
>- Você não vai me atacar de novo, né?<br>- Na verdade, eu quero pedir desculpas. Eu fui levado pelas circunstâncias e meio que descontei em você. E isso é errado. Eu sou um idiota, admito isso. Me perdoa, por favor - ele a olhava implorando e ela manteve a pose.  
>- Com uma condição. Você me diz o que aconteceu...<br>Ele suspirou. Queria evitar aquela conversa, mas não teria jeito.  
>- Lembra que disse que minha mãe morreu...<p>

_Grávida. Sinto muito, Q. Estará em toda a blogsfera nesta tarde._

Ryan via Quinn chorando no corredor nos braços de Finn. Ele sentia pena da garota, ela não merecia aquilo. Finn não merecia aquilo. Odiava quando coisas ruins aconteciam com pessoas boas, mesmo Quinn não sendo a garota mais amável da escola.  
>Viu sua prima encarando-os e percebendo que seu sonho de ficar com Finn estava cada vez mais distante. Sentiu pena dela também. Era péssimo desejar algo que você não pode ter.<br>Foi quando sentiu uma mão alcançando a sua. Era Sophia parando ao seu lado e encostando a cabeça em seu braço. Ela sentia o mesmo que ele. Ele podia sentir isso.

_Keep holding on__  
><em>Cause you know we'll make it through,<em>  
><em>we'll make it through<em>  
><em>Just stay strong<em>  
><em>cause you know I'm here for you,<em>  
><em>I'm here for you<em>_


	8. SO1EO8 Mash Up

**SO1EO8 Mash Up**

Ryan andava de mãos dadas com Sophia pela escola. Era o meio da tarde e ambos caminham para mais um ensaio do coral com sorrisos expostos em seus rostos. Só de estar um próximo do outro já era uma alegria sem tamanho.

Observaram uma movimentação no meio de pátio, um grito histérico de Mercedes e algo que nunca esperariam ver. Finn Hudson levando um copo de raspadinha na cara.

- O que está... - Ryan correu junto com ela, para assistir toda a briga entre Finn e o rapaz que o acertou.  
>- Bem vindos à Nova Ordem Mundial - disse Karofsky, saindo e deixando um Finn molhado e uma Quinn estarrecida.<p>

- Uau... - Sophia comentava, continuando a andar junto com ele. - Parece que estamos tendo algumas mudanças por aqui...

- Que nada. Karofsky mal sabe o que significa Nova Ordem Mundial... - disse Ryan. - Provavelmente copiou de algum filme ou algo do tipo.

- Mesmo assim. Ele acabou de jogar raspadinha nos antigos rei e rainha da escola.

- Parece que eles não são mais "o casal" - ele suspirou. - Eu sinto pena deles. Digo, eles tinham uma vida perfeita e, de uma hora para outra tudo virou de cabeça para baixo. Não sou muito bom com mudanças, e a que eles tiveram é enorme.

- Quem disse que você não é bom com mudanças? Você se adaptou perfeitamente a mim - ela sorriu, roubando um beijo do rapaz.  
>- É diferente. Não precisei me esforçar nenhum pouco para me acostumar a você... - ele sorriu, dando um outro beijo nela.<br>- Nós temos que ir - ela disse, quando percebeu que estavam parados aos beijos.  
>- Ok - ele disse, puxando-a e lhe dando outro beijo.<br>- Temos que ir mesmo...  
>- Eu sei - a beijou de novo. - Mas não me importo muito com isso.<br>- Eu me importo - disse Rachel, puxando o primo pelo braço. - Temos que chegar logo e não estou a fim de melação hoje.

Sophia riu, balançando a cabeça, enquanto os seguia. Ryan tentava se soltar da prima. - Você não está muito bem hoje...  
>- Só estou cansada de você tendo uma namorada e esfregando isso na cara de todo mundo.<p>

- Não estou esfregando na cara de ninguém e... Peraí, você quer uma namorada?

- Cala a boca - ela o empurrou e os dois começaram a rir.  
>Entraram na sala do coral e Quinn ainda secava o rosto molhado e melado de Finn.<p>

- A guerra da raspadinha começou. E se Quinn e Finn foram pegos, ninguém está a salvo - disse Mercedes.

- Vocês são sempre tão dramáticos... - comentou Ryan. - Eu nunca levei uma raspadinha antes.

- Claro, você não existia antes do Glee - respondeu Kurt.

- Valeu, cara...

- Certo, pessoal, estamos atrasados para as seletivas, graças ao desvio da Sue. Mas parece que vocês gostam mesmo de fazer mash-ups, certo? Quero manter vocês motivados. Temos algo importante para aprender sobre mash-ups. Às vezes, as coisas são tão diferentes que parecem impossíveis de se juntar. Mas a diferença entre elas é que as fazem incríveis. Como... chocolate e bacon.

- Isso é nojento - disse Sophia, fazendo cara feia.

- Ou Glee Club e futebol - resmungou Finn.

- Exato, mas você provou que é uma excelente combinação. Então, aqui está minha música preferida e a tarefa de vocês é achar um mash-up inesperado para combinar com ela.

- Bust a Move? - perguntou Kurt. - Essa é das antigas...

- Certo, Artie. Tente acompanhar no baixo. Finn, lidere-os.

- Desculpe, Sr. Shuester, estou com xarope de milho no meu olho.

- Certo, Puck, que tal?

- Não sou muito chegado em Young MC.

- Ryan? - ele praticamente implorou.

- Nunca ouvi essa música antes... - o garoto disse sinceramente.

- Estou chocada com a falta de espírito de liderança dos homens dessa sala - disse Rachel.

- Então canta você - disse Ryan.

- Eu cantaria se não fosse um solo masculino! - ela disse.

- Então canta. Vai ficar horrível, mas pelo menos vamos ver espírito de liderança transbordando por aqui.

- Ei, parem com isso. Acho que eu vou ter que mostrar a eles como se faz.

_If you want it baby you've got it__  
><em>Just bust a move<em>_

À noite, na casa de Sophia, ela e Ryan se beijavam sentados no sofá da sala.  
>- Me fala de novo porque aqui é seguro?<p>

- Deixa de ser medroso, garoto! - ela ria.

- Seu irmão me assusta pra caramba, valeu? Ele joga futebol e poderia quebrar a minha cara facilmente...

- Não acredito que você está na minha casa, só eu e você, eu vestida de cheerleader, com essa saia minúscula e você falando no meu irmão...

Ryan pensou na situação. Sophia estava linda, sentada em seu colo o beijando. A última coisa que importava naquele momento era onde estava Puck.

- Onde estávamos mesmo? - riu, antes de beijá-la de novo.

x.x.x

O dia seguinte chegou rapidamente e mais um ensaio do Glee acontecia.

- Então, idéias para o mash-up? - ele olhou para os alunos e um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do lugar. Sophia e Ryan se olharam cúmplices. Estavam ocupados com outra coisa que não envolvia mash-ups na noite passada. - Qual é pessoal! Parece que vocês estão me desafiando a dançar.

- Não - eles gritaram, brincando com o professor.

- Eu estou trabalhando com algo - disse Puck.

- É?

- É meu tributo pessoal a um clássico judeu.

- Fantástico. Vamos ouvir.

Ryan já caminhou para o piano, já que conhecia todas as músicas clássicas judáicas. Pelo menos isso seu pai deixara saber.

_Sweet Caroline__  
><em>Good times never seemed so good<em>  
><em>I've been inclined<em>  
><em>To believe they never would<em>  
><em>But now I<em>_

Foi quando Ryan notou os olhares. O movimento do cabelo da prima, Puck olhando o tempo inteiro para ela. "Não!" ele pensava e cada vez mais confirmava o que ele imaginava. "Nããããããããããããããããão!"

x.x.x

- Sem chances! - dizia Ryan. - Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Não estou fazendo nada contigo - disse sua prima, dentro do carro do rapaz. Ele lhe dava a costumeira carona para casa.

- Só está estragando a minha vida. Você está tentando me deixar louco, não é? Quando eu finalmente consigo um pouco de paz, arrumo uma namorada, meu pai não me enche tanto o saco, você me vem com uma história dessas...

- Para de ser um egocêntrico filho da mãe e fazer disso algo sobre você - ela disse, revoltada. - Eu estou com Puck, porque eu quero. Não é por sua causa, não é por estar sozinha. Agora, pára esse carro e me deixa ir.

- Você é muito dramática - ele disse, parando o carro. - Nós estamos em frente a sua casa, é claro que eu iria parar.

- Idiota! - ela bateu a porta.

- Se estragar o carro, você que vai pagar! - ele gritou pela janela.

x.x.x

Ryan estava em frente a casa de Rachel, escondido atrás de um arbusto do outro lado da rua. Estava escuro e ninguém conseguiria ver a ele ou a Sophia agachados lá.  
>- Isso é ridículo - dizia a garota. - O que estamos fazendo aqui? Eu quero ir pra casa.<p>

- Seu irmão está namorando a minha prima. Nós temos que acabar com essa palhaçada.

- Quem tem que parar de palhaçada é você. Deixa eles... - disse ela.

- Sério? Você já conheceu a Rachel? Toda vez que sairmos juntos, ela vai querer que seja um encontro duplo, em que seu irmão vai me vigiar o tempo inteiro. Ou seja, beijos quentes e mão boba nunca mais.

Sophia olhou para ele. - Ok, nós temos que acabar com essa palhaçada. Mas como fazemos isso?

- Sei lá! - ele disse. - Ele é o seu irmão, o que o assustaria.

- Não sei, um irmão mais velho - ela deu de ombros. A verdade era que não sabia tanto da vida "amorosa" do irmão.

- O que fazemos, o que fazemos... - Ryan pensava, ouvindo o motor de um carro se aproximando. - È ele.

- O que vamos fazer? - Sophia o pressionava.

- Já sei - o garoto saiu e, enquanto Puck buzinava, ele entrou no carro.

- Você está saindo com a minha prima - ele disse.

- Sério? Não sabia ainda - disse Puck.

- Cala a boca - Ryan deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça do outro.

Do outro lado da rua, Sophia tampava a boca vendo aquilo.  
>- O que você acha que...<p>

- As coisas mudaram agora, cara. Você acha que eu tenho medo de você, você devia ter o dobro de mim. Vou vigiar vocês 24h por dia. E sabe como Rachel é, vai me contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes, mais até do que eu gostaria de saber. Então a história vai ser o seguinte. Você põe a mão em um lugar que não devia, beije um lugar que não devia e está ferrado. Vou te perseguir e destruir você. Quando acabar, tudo o que você vai querer é nunca ter entrado no Glee e conhecido a minha prima. Você entendeu?

- Você é louco!

- VOCÊ ENTENDEU? - ele gritou.

- Entendi - disse Puck, recuando.

- Ótimo - o garoto saiu do carro, cruzando com uma confusa Rachel do lado de fora.  
>Ele se aproximou de Sophia e ambos viram o carro se afastando rapidamente.<p>

- Isso foi incrível - ela disse.

- Eu sei! - sorriu orgulhoso.

x.x.x

O dia seguinte foi tenso. Puck levando raspadinha na cara, os jogadores de futebol tendo que decidir entre futebol e o Glee, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Além disso, uma conversa séria entre Puck e Rachel fazendo-os terminar.

Ryan caminhou até a arquibancada, onde encontrou Rachel sentada, tristonha.  
>- Ei - disse, sentando ao lado dela.<p>

- Ei - ela respondeu. - Você já soube?

- Que vocês terminaram? Sim. Percebi quando você atualizou seu perfil no faceboook. Você não esperou nem 2 minutos.

- Meus fãs precisavam saber rápido.

- Você diz eu? - ele ria.

- Eu sabia que você viria quando soubesse. E precisava disso - abraçou o primo, se apoiando no ombro dele.

- O que houve? Ele fez algo que você não gostou ou...

- Não - ela disse. - Apenas não era pra ser. O tempo que estava com ele, pensava em outro. E acho que ele fazia a mesma coisa...

- Mas vocês formavam um casal tão bonito - ele disse, recebendo um olhar confuso dela. - Qual é, sou seu primo. É quase minha obrigação implicar com todos os seus namorados. Não quer dizer que necessariamente não goste deles.

- Porque garotos são tão estranhos?

- Porque todas as garotas são loucas - ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela, a apertando mais em seu abraço. - Você vai ficar bem. Tenho certeza disso.

x.x.x

_"Você é uma desgraça."__  
><em>"Você é uma desgraça."<em>  
><em>"Você é uma desgraça."<em>_

Era isso que se repetia na mente de Quinn quando ela entrou naquele banheiro e começou a chorar. Ela lembrava com dor das palavras de Sue. Como deixara aquilo chegar a este ponto, como foi burra o suficiente para ficar grávida?

Sophia entrou no banheiro e ouviu o choro de dentro de uma das cabines. Pensou ser uma das calouras deprimidas, mas quando viu a bolsa que estava no chão, percebeu quem era.

- Quinn - ela chamou, sem resposta. - Quinn, eu sei que é você. Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu?

- Sai daqui! - gritou ela de dentro do banheiro.

- Qual é! Você me conhece desde que começamos a usar sutiã. Você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa.

- Sai daqui! - repetiu ela.

- Eu sei sobre o meu irmão - ela disse, conseguindo a resposta que queria. Imediatamente Quinn saiu do banheiro.

- O que você quer?

- Saber como você está. Você é minha amiga, ou pelo menos eu pensava que era. E, por mais que ache que está errada em mentir, entendo o porquê. Conheço meu irmão e sei que ele pode ser difícil de se confiar, mas ele sempre cuidou de mim. Eu sei que ele vai cuidar de você, se você deixar.

- Ele não deveria cuidar de mim. Ninguém deveria. Isso tudo... - ela chorava muito. - Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?

- Querida, você errou. Foi apenas um erro que tomou proporções enormes. E quanto mais demorar para resolver isso, maior o erro será e você só vai sofrer.

- Não sei o que faço - ela abraçou a amiga, molhando seu uniforme com as lágrimas.

- Você vai ficar bem. Você vai ficar bem... _  
><em>


	9. SO1EO9 Wheels

****SO1EO9 Wheels****

Ryan chegou ao ensaio do Glee e logo localizou Sophia sentada ao lado de Quinn e das outras cheerleaders. Do outro lado estava Rachel. Pensou antes de decidir o lugar em que iria se sentar e foi para o lado da prima.

- Pensei que ia se sentar com a sua namorada... - disse ela.

- Você acha errado eu me sentir intimidado por ela ser uma cheerleader e eu não ser nada por aqui?

- Você só não é nada aqui, porque não quer...

- Rachel - advertiu ele.

- Você saiu em uma revista musical de novo ontem. Se fosse eu, traria e esfregaria na cara de todos os idiotas dessa escola.

- E é por isso que eles jogam raspadinha em você na primeira oportunidade...

- Você acha que eles farão o que com você, Ryan? Você pode tentar se esconder o quanto quiser, porém está no Glee agora e namora uma cheerleader, provavelmente a razão por não ter sido atacado ainda. Você não é mais invisível! Devia aceitar isso...

Eles pararam de falar quando Sophia parou do lado deles.

- Ei - disse, se curvando e beijando o garoto. - Por que não sentou do meu lado?

- Não te vi lá... - mentiu.

- Vem - ela o puxou pela mão.

Ryan olhou para prima e ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Estava acostumada a ficar mais tempo sozinha desde que aquele namoro começou.

- Certo, gente - disse o Sr. Schue, entrando na sala. - Faremos um novo número nas seletivas. Temos feito várias músicas pop, mas pesquisei antigos vencedores e os juízes gostam de músicas mais acessíveis, que eles conhecem. Padrões, Broadway.

Em meio as caretas, um sorriso surgiu. Dois, na verdade.

- Defying Gravity? - disse Kurt, com um brilho nos olhos. - Tenho uma lista no iPod dedicada a Wicked. É incrível.

- Dá conta, Rachel? - perguntou o professor.

- Canto isso no chuveiro. E é meu ringtong - disse ela.

- Por que essa música vai ser só baunilha? - perguntou Mercedes. - Precisamos do meu chocolate.

- Não temos tempo para mudar a música para você - respondeu o professor. - Rachel cantará. Não se preocupe, acharemos algo para você colocar seu chocolate - os alunos riram antes dele continuar. - Segunda coisa, a escola não pagará o ônibus especial para levar Artie às Seletivas.

- O quê? - perguntou Tina.

- Isso não é justo - comentou Rachel.

- Como Figgins quer que ele vá sem o ônibus? - perguntou Ryan.

- Então, teremos que levantar dinheiro sozinhos. Quando eu estava no Glee e precisávamos de dinheiro, nós vendíamos doces.

A expressão de todos foi suficiente para ele ver que ninguém gostou da história.

- Está brincando, né? Vender doces é tão brega - disse Santanna.

- Não está na moda comer doces deliciosos? - perguntou o professor.

- É que a maioria da gente não sabe cozinhar - comentou Brittany. - Acho receitas confusas.

- Minha família só pede comida - disse Rachel.

- E eu como na casa dela, porque não dá pra comer o que meu pai faz - Ryan faz cara de nojo. - É realmente ruim.

- É, Sr. Schue, estamos mais ocupados agora. Temos tarefa, futebol, gravidez na adolescência, almoço - disse Finn.

- Almoço? - perguntou Sophia, olhando para Ryan confusa. Ele respondeu contraindo os ombros.

- Os pais do Artie não podem levá-lo? - disse Mercedes.

- Não acredito em como são insensíveis - disse William. - Vocês são um time?

- Tudo isso é péssimo, eu sei - disse Sophia. - Mas não acho que vender doces vá dar certo.

- Claro que somos. Mas o Artie entende. Não é, Artie? - disse Quinn.

- Sim, claro - mentiu ele. - Tudo bem. O que atrapalha os ensaios não é bom pro time.

O sinal tocou e todos saíram. Eles estavam tristes por Artie, mas não queriam vender doces e oferecer mais uma chance de serem humilhados pelos babacas da escola.

- Coitado do Artie! - dizia Ryan enquanto saía ao lado de Sophia e Rachel. Santanna e Britanny estavam perto, mas não pareciam prestar muita atenção na conversa. - Ninguém, nem ao menos, o defendeu.

- Você quer mesmo fazer doces e ser zoado por todos os caras da escola? - perguntou Sophia. - Eu gosto do Artie, mas não quero arranjar mais motivos para me olharem torto.

- Você é uma cheerleader, ninguém te olha torto - disse Rachel.

- Se você diz... - ela parou e segurou Ryan. - As meninas estão marcando pra gente sair amanhã, ir na lanchonete nova que abriu no quarteirão da minha casa. Seria legal se você fosse comigo.

- Soph... - ele coçou a cabeça.

- Qual é, Ryan? Elas são minhas amigas e todas vão levar o namorado. Qual a vantagem de ter um namorado gostoso se não posso exibir pra ninguém... - ela disse, rindo.

- Tudo bem, você acha o namorado gostoso primeiro e depois conversa comigo - ele riu. - Se você quer tanto, eu vou...

- Yay! - disse ela, o abraçando e lhe dando um beijo.

- Argh - gemeu Rachel, vendo a cena. - Arrumem um quarto!

***

- Tem algo que eu quero dizer - disse Kurt no ensaio do dia seguindo do Glee Club. - Quero uma audição para o solo de Wicked.

- Kurt, tem um Fá 5 - disse o professor.

- Eu alcanço bem - respondeu o rapaz.

- Acho que Rachel se sairá bem com o solo - disse ele. - Mas você pode tentar outra com um solo mais agudo.

- Tudo bem - disse Mercedes, fazendo carinho nele. Ryan se sentiu compadecido por ele, mas sabia que, se sua prima perdesse aquele solo, o resto da semana seria uma tortura. Analisando a situação, preferiu ficar quieto.

- Mudando de assunto, eu fiquei decepcionado por quererem ir de ônibus e fazerem Artie ir de carro com o pai dele. Somos uma equipe, gente. Estamos no glee juntos - disse o professor.

- Ele não liga, o pai dele o leva para todos os lugares - disse Mercedes.

- Eu ligo sim. Isso me magoa - respondeu o outro, triste.

- Não achamos que levaria pro lado pessoal - disse Rachel.

- Você irrita quase sempre, mas não leve pro lado pessoal - comentou ele.

- Ei - reclamou Ryan. - Menos, ok?

- Não sei se entendem o quanto Artie precisa se esforçar para estar aqui. Ou vamos para as seletivas juntos ou não vamos. E para pagar o ônibus, vamos vender doces.

- Nós voltamos pra isso? - disse Sophia, indignada.

- A Clínica St. Ignatius estava vendendo coisas usadas e meus amigos concordaram em ajudar - ele acompanhou várias pessoas com cadeiras de rodas velhas. - Na próxima semana, todos vocês passarão 3 horas por dia em uma cadeira de rodas. E faremos um número em cadeiras de rodas.

- Sr. Schue, não posso fazer isso, como vou tocar piano em uma cadeira de rodas? - disse Ryan.

- Você toca piano o tempo todo do seu dia? - perguntou ele.

- Basicamente. O tempo todo em que estou em casa.

- Use na escola - respondeu ele.

- Não posso usar isso o dia todo enquanto estiver aqui. Por favor, Sr. Schue, você precisa me ajudar...

- É exatamente o que estou fazendo...

***

Ryan estava na sala de ensaios, usando a cadeira de rodas. Tentava se aproximar do piano e não conseguia. Ele ia pra frente e a cadeira não encaixava de jeito nenhum. Seus joelhos doíam de tantas vezes que batera lá.

- Droga! - ele gritou.

- Calma - disse Rachel, também em sua cadeira. Ela tentava entrar na sala, mas a cadeira batia no batente o tempo todo. - Droga!

- Sr. Schue está no corredor? - perguntou o rapaz.

- Não - respondeu ela. Os dois se olharam e levantaram. Colocaram a cadeira de lado e ficaram de pé.

- Oh, meu Deus, isso é tão bom...

- Eu sei! - ela respondeu. - Odeio o Sr. Schue!

- Por causa dessas cadeiras? Eu o odeio também.

- Não, ele quer dar o solo de Defying Gravity pro Kurt! Ele vai fazer uma competição entre a gente e quem cantar melhor fica com o solo. Vê se não é a coisa mais ridícula pra se fazer? - suspirou ela, nervosa.

- Na verdade, acho que é a coisa certa a se fazer...

- Como é que é?

- Qual é, Rachel? Você sempre ganha os solos. Como acha que os outros se sentem sobre isso?

- Tenho culpa de cantar melhor do que eles?

- Não! Mas é sua culpa eles nunca terem uma chance! Deixe ele fazer a audição que ele quer e, se você for melhor, vai ficar com o solo.

- Por que as coisas sempre tem que ser difíceis pra mim?

- Difíceis? Você só vai ter que cantar. Você faz isso o tempo todo... Sou eu que vou ter que sair com as cherrios e com os jogadores e fingir que gosto.

- Ainda vai nisso? - ela perguntou, rindo.

- Tenho que ir. Sophia me mataria se não fosse.

- Ela não pode te forçar a fazer isso...

- Se você acha isso, é porque não a conhece o suficiente - ele riu, antes de sentar em sua cadeira e sair da sala.

***

Era noite quando um desajeitado Ryan chegou a lanchonete que Sophia tinha dito. Ele tinha as mãos no bolso da calça, nervoso por estar ali. Rachel tinha lhe ajudado a escolher a roupa, ou pelo menos tentado. Claro que ele não usou o que ela escolheu.

- Ei - disse Sophia, pulando em cima dele e lhe dando um longe beijo. - Finalmente.

- Ei, todo mundo - ele cumprimentou os outros antes de se sentar ao lado da namorada. Ali estavam eles, Santanna, Britanny, mais algumas cherrios e uns jogadores de futebol.

- Então, Ryan, você é do glee, né? - disse um deles, com cara de deboche. - Não achou mais nada de interessante pra fazer na escola não?

- Na verdade, eu gosto bastante do glee - disse ele.

- Nós sempre nos perguntamos como um cara como você conseguir ficar com a Sophia - disse outro. - Sabe, sendo gay e tudo mais.

- Como é? - ele perguntou, confuso.

- Brian - advertiu Sophia.

- Bem, se você está no Glee, não dá pra esperar muito da sua masculinidade... - disse ele.

- Você sabe que nós temos 4 jogadores de futebol lá, não é? - disse Ryan, ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Isso não vai durar por muito tempo - respondeu.

- Onde está sua prima? - disse o outro. - Sabe, ela é bem chatinha, mas é gostosa... E ela parece ter muito amor pra dar...

- É melhor você parar... - avisou ele.

- O que, não consegue lidar com uma brincadeira? Só porque aquelas saias que sua prima usa me dão várias ideias.

Ryan levantou furioso, voando no pescoço do garoto. Os outros jogadores se juntaram pra bater nele, mas alguns garçons do restaurante os impediram.

- Nada de brigas aqui - disse um deles. - Vocês vão ter que ir.

- Não precisa, eu vou - disse Ryan, saindo com raiva.

- Ryan - disse Sophia, indo atrás dele. Ele não parou até que chegaram do outro lado da rua. - Ei.

- O que foi, Sophia? Ficou satisfeita agora? - acusou furioso.

- O quê? É minha culpa agora?

- Foi você que me fez vir.

- Não te forcei a nada! Não é minha culpa que você tem que defender sua prima de tudo!

- O que eu deveria fazer? Deixar eles falarem mal dela e do Glee? Eles são idiotas presos em um pequeno mundo que só os cabe junto a uma bola de futebol, porque eles não tem condição de ir mais adiante. E eu deveria ficar lá e rir das acusações e idiotices dele, fingindo pertencer como você?

- Não estou fingindo, eles são meus amigos!

- Não, eles não são. E você não é nada como eles. Você é inteligente, linda e pode fazer o que quiser da sua vida e apenas perde seu tempo com pessoas como eles, que precisam diminuir os outros para se sentirem bem. Por quê?

- Você não pode vir e julgar meus amigos desse jeito.

- E você não pode esperar que eu goste deles e apóie tudo o que eles falam. Estou indo embora, você decide se fica ou não.

Ele a olhou por um tempo, mas ela não se mexeu. Ela tinha tomado sua decisão e ele apenas foi pra casa.

***

_It's time to try__  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>I think I'll try<em>  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye<em>  
><em>I'm defying gravity<em>  
><em>And you won't bring me down!<em>_

- Sinto muito, Kurt - disse Ryan, quando todos abandonaram a sala de ensaios. Apenas os dois estavam lá. - Mas não entendi o que aconteceu...

- Eu desafinei, qual a sua dúvida nisso? - perguntou ele, nervoso. - Você devia estar feliz, sua prima ganhou o solo.

- Não nasci colado com Rachel e nem concordo com tudo o que ela fala. Mas o que não entendi é porque você desafinou deliberadamente.

- Não sei do que...

- Sou um músico desde pequeno. E vi você fazendo o Fá 5 ontem. Você podia fazer, apenas escolheu não. Por quê?

- Não preciso falar com você...

- Não precisa, mas sinto que você quer. Eu sei como é se sentir sozinho e pressionado, julgado por todo mundo. E, por mais que não queira falar, eu sou seu amigo. Ou pelo menos acho que sou. Só quero dizer que, se precisar, estou aqui, cara. Não me importo o que seja, só fala comigo, ok?

- Ok - disse o outro, limpando as lágrimas, enquanto Ryan saia da sala. - E você é meu amigo. Só para saber...

***

Ryan estava no estacionamento, procurando seu carro para ir pra casa quando começou a ouvir uma música desconhecida. Quando ouviu a voz de quem cantava, reconheceu na hora.

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream__  
><em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>  
><em>My heart stops when you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch now baby I believe this is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance and don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>_

- Não acredito que você fez isso - Ryan ria quando ela terminou de cantar.

- Você estava bravo comigo - disse Sophia. - E estava certo. Me desculpe. Não devia ter forçado você a ir. Apenas... Eu tenho essas duas vidas, sabe, e parece que tê-las divididas significa que uma delas está errada. Mas não dá para juntá-las. Foi injusto com você. Me perdoa - ela fez aquela cara irresistível que não tinha como ele dizer não.

- Claro que sim. Afinal, eu erro às vezes também.

- Bem mais que eu, diga-se de passagem.

- Isso não é verdade...

- É sim.

Ele a agarrou, pressionando-a contra o carro e lhe dando um quente beijo. Quando eles se separaram, ela estava completamente sem fôlego.

- Eu errei agora? - ele tinha um sorriso safado nos lábios.

- Idiota!


	10. SO1E1O Ballad

**SO1E1O Ballad**  
>- Balada - era o que dizia o Sr. Schue, escrevendo a palavra no quadro. - Do Inglês Arcaico "Balade". Quem sabe o significado?<br>- É um pato macho - disse Brittany, enquanto Kurt e Rachel levantavam o braço para responder.  
>- Kurt - disse ele.<br>- Balada é uma música de amor - respondeu o rapaz.  
>- Às vezes sim, mas nem sempre expressam amor - explicou o homem. - Baladas são histórias colocadas em músicas, por isso se tornam o melhor caminho para a auto-expressão. Com histórias e músicas expressamos sentimentos que não conseguimos expelir. A Regional é em algumas semanas e tem uma nova regra. Temos que apresentar... Uma balada.<br>- Minha carta semanal ao Comitê de Ohio fez efeito - disse Rachel, orgulhosa.  
>- Ela realmente mandava cartas semanais - disse Ryan para Sophia. - Muito estranho...<br>- Certo. Aqui vai a tarefa dessa semana: dividirei vocês em pares e escolherão uma balada para cantar para seu parceiro. Olhe bem nos olhos, ache a emoção que quer expressar e faça-o senti-la - disse, apontando para um concentrado Artie.  
>- Fico com a Quinn - disse Finn, rapidamente.<br>- Não, não. Fácil demais. Seu parceiro será escolhido pelo destino - disse William, caminhando até o piano. - Coloquei seus nomes neste chapéu. Quem você escolher é seu parceiro.  
>- Aposto que o pato está lá - disse Brittany.<br>- O Matt não está aqui. Teve que ir ao hospital, porque acharam uma aranha na sua orelha - disse Santanna, rindo, enquanto todos faziam cara de nojo.  
>- Vou pôr meu nome aqui por ora - disse o professor. - Quem vem primeiro?<br>Puck se levantou enquanto os outros faziam barulhos de tambores.  
>- Tomara que eu pegue uma pessoa legal, imagina ter que cantar com a Rachel... - disse Sophia.<br>- Ei, ela é minha prima - disse Ryan.  
>- Eu sei, você é obrigado a gostar dela por isso, eu não... - disse a garota rindo.<br>- Você podia ao menos fingir, né?  
>- E qual seria a graça disso?<br>- Kurt - disse Finn, quando chegou sua vez de sortear o parceiro. - Não sei se dá pra fazer isso com um cara.  
>- É a voz do destino, Finn - disse o professor.<br>Sophia se levantou para sortear e disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto.  
>- Ryan!<br>- Oh, só pode ser brincadeira - disse uma aborrecida Rachel, enquanto Ryan sorria com a namorada.  
>Todos foram pegando os nomes de seus parceiros até só sobrar Rachel.<br>- Parece que eu peguei você, Sr. Schue - disse ela.  
>- Sabe? Acho melhor esperar o Matt voltar - disse o homem, quando a menina se aproximou.<br>- Ele está com medo... - disse Sophia, rindo.  
>- É a voz do destino, Sr. Schue - disse Finn.<br>- Pode falar que tipo de música poderíamos cantar? - perguntou Artie.  
>- Deixe que eu e o Sr. Schue demonstramos - disse Rachel. - Brad, Endless Love em Si-bemol, por favor? É meu dueto favorito.<br>- Não acho que esta seja uma música apropriada - disse o professor.  
>- Graças a Deus não é comigo... - murmurou Ryan.<br>- Por quê? É uma música ótima e é uma balada perfeita.  
>- Eu gosto muito dessa música, Sr. Schue - disse Finn rindo. Ele estava adorando aquilo.<p>

_And, YES__  
><em>You'll be the only one<em>  
><em>'Cause NO one can deny<em>  
><em>This love I have inside<em>  
><em>And I'll give it all to you<em>  
><em>My love<em>  
><em>My love, my love<em>  
><em>My endless Love<em>_

Eu estou vendo. Aquela cara dela. O olhar doido que me dá medo... Oh, droga, Rachel surtou de vez! Não o Sr. Schue!

Quando a música acabou, Rachel ainda ficou encarando o professor, que disse sem graça.  
>- Algo parecido com isso.<br>Ryan se levantou, dizendo:  
>- Droga!<p>

- O que você está fazendo com esse presente? - perguntou Ryan, quando buscava Rachel em casa para irem juntos à escola.  
>- Nada... - disse ela, inocente.<br>- Mentirosa. É pro Sr. Schue, não é? Eu vi vocês cantando ontem. Ele é um professor. E é velho - ele fez cara de nojo.  
>- Não tem nada acontecendo entre eu e William e mesmo se tivesse, não seria da sua conta - disse a menina, olhando para o lado.<br>- Ok! Vou esquecer sua maluquice por um segundo para te perguntar uma coisa. Quem você acha que deve falar o "eu te amo" primeiro, o homem ou a mulher? - disse, meio envergonhado.  
>- Estamos falando de você e Sophia? - ela perguntou.<br>- Não, do Brad e da Angelina... - respondeu.  
>- Se vai falar assim.<br>- Qual é, Rachel? você pediu!  
>- Ok, foi um pouquinho idiota o que perguntei... - ela suspirou. - Acho que você não tem que se preocupar com quem fala primeiro. Você a ama?<br>- Sim. Sem dúvida... - ele respondeu.  
>- Então apenas diga pra ela... Aproveite a balada que vocês tem que cantar...<br>- Claro, porque nossa vida é como um musical e tudo o que falamos para as pessoas tem que ser através de músicas... - ele riu.  
>- Sim - ela disse, séria, fazendo-o engolir em seco.<p>

Quando Ryan chegou à escola, andou até seu armário para guardar suas coisas e logo sentiu os lábios de Sophia sendo pressionados contra os seus.  
>- Uau - disse o garoto, meio tonto. - Adoro quando você faz isso.<br>- Adoro fazer isso também. Então, o que tem hoje?  
>- Biologia no laboratório, matemática e nosso ensaio da balada...<br>- Mas eu tenho treino das Cherrios...  
>- Depois do treino? - ele fez cara de dúvida. - Acho que posso culpar o trânsito de novo com meu pai...<br>- Ele deve achar que as ruas são muito movimentadas aqui, porque todo dia você fica preso...  
>- Sim, eu acho que tenho que mudar de desculpa, né?<br>- Ou contar pra ele que você está no Glee Club...  
>- Só se eu quisesse que ele me matasse...<br>- Ele não te mataria - ela parou para pensar. - Eu acho. Uma hora ele vai descobrir de qualquer modo.  
>- E quando essa hora chegar, eu me preocupo com isso - beijou-a de novo. - Tenho que ir.<br>Ele começou a andar, pensando no que queria falar com ela. Talvez aquele não fosse o melhor momento, mas nunca seria, certo? Sempre teria alguma desculpa para impedi-lo de dizer o tão assustador "Eu te amo". Ele virou para trás.  
>- Sophia - chamou.<br>- Sim?  
>- Eu... Eu... Te vejo depois.<br>- Ok.

Ryan chegou decepcionado no laboratório de ciências. Por que não conseguiu falar o que tanto queria? Ele tinha certeza que a amava, então qual era o problema. Ele meio que sabia a resposta, só não queria aceitá-la. Ele tinha medo. Medo que ela não correspondesse, ou que achasse muito prematuro ou idiota, que...  
>- Ei, posso sentar aqui? - Quinn Fabray interrompeu seus pensamentos.<br>- Sim, claro. Não acho que Rachel venha, de qualquer forma.  
>A garota se sentou, meio acanhada.<br>- Onde ela está?  
>- Provavelmente perseguindo o Sr. Schue por aí...<br>- O quê?  
>- Nada... - ele respondeu, de repente parando para observar a menina.<br>- Por que você está me encarando?  
>- Você nunca falou comigo. Quero dizer, estamos juntos no Glee há uns 4 meses e mal olhou na minha cara. Por que de repente quer sentar comigo?<br>- Nada, só achei que seria interessante conhecer o namorado de uma amiga minha e... - quando viu que ele não estava acreditando, começou a falar a verdade. - Ninguém quer fazer o trabalho comigo. Aparentemente, uma adolescente grávida não é confiável nem para dissecar um sapo - disse triste.  
>- Eles devem estar com medo que você vomite em cima deles... - Ryan riu. - Isso seria engraçado.<br>- Não seria não... - disse ela, mas acabou rindo também. - Na verdade seria. Imagina a cara do Sr. Beckley.  
>Os dois riram por um tempo antes do professor entrar e explicar o experimento que teriam que fazer. Dessa vez não dissecariam nada, apenas extrairiam uma cadeia de DNA de uma cebola para observarem no microscópio.<br>Começaram a fazer o trabalho e a conversarem.  
>- Então, como está o bebê?<br>- Bem, eu acho. Quero dizer, todos os exames dizem que ele está normal, sem nenhum problema.  
>- Que bom... E o Finn, como está lidando com tudo?<br>A garota olhou para ele, parecendo não estar muito a fim de falar.  
>- Desculpa se estou me metendo - disse o rapaz. - Só que... Faz um tempo que não converso com Finn e sei que vocês estão em uma situação muito complicada, então...<br>- Tudo bem. E você, como está?  
>- Estou bem. Mas não acho que você saiba alguma coisa da minha vida para discutirmos...<br>- Eu sei coisas da sua vida - disse, ofendida. - Eu sei... que você toca piano... - se esforçou para lembrar mais. - E que namora a Sophia... Não é culpa minha que você sempre ande com a Rachel. As roupas horríveis dela desviam minha atenção.  
>- Eu sei como é - disse o rapaz, rindo.<br>- Então, como estão você e Sophia?  
>- Bem... - disse o garoto incerto. Quinn o encarou interrogativa e ele teve que falar. - Eu gosto dela. Muito. Na verdade, eu a amo. Só não sei como falar isso...<br>- É fácil, só dizer "eu te amo" - ela deu de ombros.  
>- Eu queria que fosse tão simples assim...<br>- Mas é. Você realmente sente isso, eu posso dizer e, como você falou, nem presto muita atenção em você. Apenas vá e conte pra ela. Tenho certeza que ela vai responder o mesmo.  
>- Você não sabe disso...<br>- Sei sim, ela é minha melhor amiga.  
>- Valeu - ele abriu um enorme sorriso. - Ah, e sobre o Finn, ele pode ser meio esquisito e não saber bem como lidar com, tipo, nada, mas ele é um cara legal. Só precisa que alguém diga o que ele tem que fazer. Se você esperar muito a iniciativa dele, vai ficar esperando...<br>- Ok.

Ryan tinha preparado tudo no auditório. O teclado estava pronto para quando ela chegasse, assim como uma cadeira de frente pra ele.  
>Quando ela chegou, olhou para a arrumação.<br>- O que você está fazendo?  
>- Preciso te dizer uma coisa... Mas não sabia como. Então segui o conselho de duas pessoas que falei hoje e, bem, senta aqui.<br>Ela subiu, meio incerta, sorrindo insegura. - Estou meio com medo do que você vai fazer.  
>- Não fique - disse animado, colocando-a sentada e indo para trás do piano. - Eu te amo. E vou cantar sobre isso...<p>

**Música:** Whitesnake - Is This Love

_Is this love that I'm feeling?__  
><em>Is this the love that I've been searching for?<em>  
><em>Is this love or am I dreaming?<em>  
><em>This must be love<em>  
><em>'Cause it's really got a hold on me<em>  
><em>A hold on me<em>_

Ele mal terminou de cantar e sentiu Sophia pulando em cima dele e o beijando. Ele podia sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas da menina enquanto fazia isso.  
>- Eu te amo também... - ela disse, antes de beijá-lo de novo.<p>

Finn e Kurt estavam conversando no auditório quando Mercedes e Ryan chegaram.  
>- Ei, vocês dois. Temos que ir pra sala de ensaios... - disse a garota.<br>- Por quê?  
>- Porque teve um incêndio e têm labaredas para todos os lados, vários bombeiros tentando apagar o fogo e as meninas estão lá babando neles. Achamos que vocês se interessariam...<br>- O quê? - disse Kurt.  
>- Sério? - perguntou Finn.<br>- Claro que não! Vem logo - Ryan riu dos dois.  
>Eles foram caminhando até chegarem a sala do coral.<br>- Abre os olhos, não mandei fechá-los - disse Mercedes.  
>- Tem bolo? - ele perguntou.<br>- Claro que não, nem é seu aniversário - disse Ryan. - Você é mesmo meio pirado, cara - ele o fez se sentar e se juntou aos outros alunos, seguido por Kurt e Mercedes. Ficaram todos de frente a Finn e Quinn, que estava ansiosos e curiosos.  
>- Seus amigos do Glee querem cantar uma música para vocês, para mostrar o que sentem por vocês - disse Sr. Schue.<br>- O que vão cantar? - perguntou Finn.  
>- É só ouvir. A música diz tudo - disse Rachel, sorrindo.<p>

_Lean on me, when you're not strong__  
><em>And I'll be your friend<em>  
><em>I'll help you carry on<em>  
><em>For it won't be long<em>  
><em>'Til I'm gonna need<em>  
><em>Somebody to lean on<em>_


	11. SO1E11 Hairography

**SO1E11 Hairography**

- Anda logo, Noah! - dizia Sophia, batendo forte na porta do banheiro. Ela tinha que chegar na escola e ele ainda estava lá dentro, fazendo Deus sabe o quê. Ela também sabia o que era, mas fingia que não sabia já que era o melhor a se fazer. - Vamos chegar atrasados. De novo!  
>- Não enche - ele gritou, sem fôlego.<br>- Agrh! - grunhia ela com raiva, saindo de lá e indo para a cozinha, onde sua mãe preparava a comida para levar para o trabalho. - Eu preciso de um carro!  
>- E eu de um milhão de dólares - respondeu a mãe, resmungando. - Nenhuma dessas coisas vão acontecer. A única razão do seu irmão ter um carro é porque ele trabalhou para comprá-lo.<br>- Ele não estava trabalhando e sim... - "traçando as coroas que estavam entediadas" era o que ela queria dizer. Mas sabia que não podia. Droga, porque tinha que se importar com o irmão? - Esquece. Mas eu ainda preciso de um carro.  
>- Porque você não pede pro seu namoradinho vir te buscar - disse Puck, apenas enrolado com uma toalha molhando a casa inteira.<br>A mãe dela quase derrubou a marmita no chão quando escutou aquilo. Sophia olhou com raiva para o irmão e o rapaz olhou confuso de volta para elas.  
>- O que foi?<br>- Namorado?! - disse a mulher, encarando a filha.  
>- Mãe, eu... eu... - gaguejava a garota.<br>- Como você começa a namorar sem contar pra sua própria mãe? Sem me apresentar o rapaz? Ele é judeu? É de boa família? Tem um carro? Tem dinheiro? Eu não sei. Não sei porque você não me apresentou. E precisei do meu filho idiota que está molhando a casa inteira deixar escapar para eu descobrir! - a mulher estava vermelha de raiva. - Você talvez não tenha um pai por perto para te colocar limites, mas você tem uma mãe brava o suficiente para fazer isso. Esse rapaz virá jantar na nossa casa na quinta e, se eu não aprová-lo, você vai terminar esse namoro, nem que eu tenho que colocar seu irmão para te seguir 24h por dia.  
>- Do jeito que ele é idiota, depois de 3h vai achar que o dia acabou e voltar pra cá - ela gritou de volta.<br>- Não fala assim dele! - gritou a mãe.  
>- Eu pensei que o dia tivesse 26 horas... - disse ele, confuso.<br>- Coloca uma roupa! - gritou a irmã.  
>- Vai! - gritou a mãe.<br>- Por que de repente está todo mundo gritando comigo?!

Sr. Schue murmurava no palco enquanto Ryan e Sophia sussurravam para que ninguém ouvisse. Ele ajeitava as meninas de uma escola que competiria com eles nas Seletivas, mas nenhum dos dois se importavam frente a notícia estarrecedora.  
>- Como assim ela quer me conhecer? - disse o garoto assustado. - E vai me aprovar? Por quê?<br>- Ela acha que tem que assumir o papel do meu pai porque ele foi embora. Tipo, há dois anos atrás ela teve a conversa sobre sexo com meu irmão, sem saber que ele tinha transado com metade da escola. Odeio quando ela faz isso!  
>- É só que... Não tem mesmo jeito de eu escapar disso?<br>- Acho que não. Ela disse que vai colocar Puck pra me perseguir e, apesar de saber que poderia enrolá-lo no momento que eu quisesse, seria muito chato precisar disso. Então, vamos apenas conhecê-la e terminar com isso logo.  
>- Não acho que vá ser tão fácil. Quero dizer, e se ela não me aprovar? Não conseguiria terminar com você... - disse, carinhoso.<br>- Nem eu. Por isso vamos ter que mentir - ela riu enquanto as garotas começavam a dançar.

_I don't think you ready for this jelly  
>I don't think you ready for this jelly<br>I don't think you ready for this  
>Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe<em>

Os gleeks começaram a sair do auditório, meio intimidados pela apresentação. Dava pra ver pela expressão do Sr. Schue que ele estava preocupado também. Enquanto Ryan levantava, sentiu a mão da prima em seu ombro e logo entendeu o que era. Quando todos saíram, ambos se sentaram com o professor.  
>- Sr. Schue, você parece preocupado - disse Rachel.<br>- Quê? Não! Quer dizer... Elas foram ótimas, mas também somos - tentou se explicar.  
>- Sr. Schue, posso? - apontando para o lugar ao lado dele. Ele concordou que sim e ela se sentou, com Ryan indo para o outro lado.<br>- O que estavam fazendo era só para chamar atenção - disse o rapaz.  
>- Se chama "cabelografia" - disse ela.<br>- O quê? - perguntou o homem.  
>- "Cabelografia". Todo aquele movimento de cabelos era só pra disfarçar que não são boas dançarinas e os vocais não são tão bons - disse Ryan.<br>- Confia na gente. Não devemos nos preocupar - disse a garota, confiante.

No dia seguinte, o professor chegou animado na sala de aula.  
>- Beleza, gente. Pensei um pouco ontem à noite, acho que encontrei um novo número pras Seletivas. Vamos fazer a música tema de Hair. Esse musical iniciou uma revolução.<br>- Já usavam moicanos naquela época? Como nos anos 20 ou sei lá - perguntou Puck.  
>- Você nunca viu nas fotos de época? Fazia o maior sucesso em Londres - disse Ryan, pensando em como alguém podia ser burro desse jeito.<br>- Sr. Schue, se vamos fazer uma música sobre Hair não devíamos ter mais cabelo? - disse Finn.  
>- Estou um passo a sua frente. Aqui estão suas perucas - jogou uma bolsa com várias perucas dentro e os alunos foram todos alvoroçados pegar as suas.<br>Rachel se levantou, puxando Ryan. O rapaz olhou para ela impaciente.  
>- Eu tenho mais o que fazer, sabia?<br>- Cala a boca! - disse, antes de chegar perto do professor. - Sr. Schuester, o que está fazendo? Já somos bons do nosso jeito não precisamos de "cabelografia". Isso é só uma distração.  
>- E nós falamos com o senhor ontem sobre isso. É feio ignorar a opinião dos outros desse jeito, sabia? - Ryan comentou.<br>- Tenho que ser honesto - o professor suspirou. - As garotas do Jane Addams me assustaram um pouco. E estou preocupado com nossa chance nas Seletivas. Temos que usar tudo, se quisermos ganhar - olhou para trás, onde os alunos estavam já vestindo suas perucas. - Estão ótimos, galera.

Na casa de Ryan, bem depois do ensaio, ele olhava vários ternos de apresentações anteriores de piano para saber qual vestiria no jantar com a mãe de Sophia. Aquilo estava fazendo ele surtar completamente. Ele nunca tinha conhecido a mãe de uma namorada, já que nunca tinha namorado. E nem ao menos podia conversar com seu pai sobre isso sem todo o discurso de que ele era especial e não tinha tempo para garotas. Então a única pessoa que ele podia mesmo falar estava lá, o que não ajudava muito.  
>- Sr. Schue está deliberadamente tentando nos destruir, não é possível - tagarelava Rachel. - Ele sabe muito bem que "cabelografia" só serve para esconder os defeitos de um grupo e, se ele está fazendo isso, quer dizer que não somos tão bons assim, o que é totalmente uma mentira e...<br>- Você pelo menos respira enquanto fala? - disse o garoto. - Eu te chamei porque preciso de ajuda!  
>- Ah, qual é, Ryan? Você é o genro que toda sogra pediu. Você estuda, é judeu, tem uma carreira de sucesso pela frente e ainda não transou com a filha dela, o que te dá um ponto em resistência.<br>- Rachel! - disse ele, ficando vermelho.  
>- O quê? Você não fez mesmo! - disse ela, como se não tivesse nada a ver. - Não tem problemas ser virgem, sabia?<br>- Meu problema é minha prima ficar falando sobre isso... - disse ele. - Eu estou aterrorizado com o que pode acontecer amanhã. E se ela não gostar de mim? E se proibir a Sophia de falar comigo? E se eu passar uma vergonha tão grande que a família dela nunca vai esquecer e quando estivermos casados e...  
>- Casados?! - disse ela, assustado.<br>- Eu disse isso em voz alta? - o garoto se sentou ao lado dela.  
>- Vocês vão se casar?<br>- Em um futuro bem distante - assegurou ele. - É só que... Sabe quando você encontra aquela pessoa e não consegue mais respirar longe dela, só a ideia de ficar sem já faz sua vida toda perder o sentido? Não sou mais ninguém sem a Sophia. Eu não era ninguém sem a Sophia.  
>- Uau - suspirou Rachel. - Você gosta mesmo dessa garota...<br>- Sim...

No dia seguinte, Ryan mexia em seu armário quando viu as cheerleaders passando em sua frente direto para o ensaio com Sue. Do meio delas veio Sophia lhe dar um beijo de bom dia.  
>- Nervoso por hoje? - disse ela.<br>- Muito.  
>- Não fique. Já gritei com minha mãe umas 20 vezes ontem, então qualquer um que falar baixo enquanto estiver com ela vai ser extremamente agradável - ela sorriu e só aquilo fez ele acalmar todos seus medos.<br>- Ok - disse, quase sem fôlego. Foi quando os dois viram Rachel com um vestido preto super provocante indo falar com Finn.  
>- O que diabos... - disse Sophia. - O que houve com ela?<br>- Não tenho ideia.  
>Ela foi para o ensaio e ele seguiu a prima.<br>- O que é isso? - perguntou, ao encontrá-la.  
>- Ficou legal? - ela sorria orgulhosa.<br>- Sim, mas... Cadê a minha prima que usava aquelas roupas estranhas, mas que ela realmente gostava?  
>- Pessoas podem mudar - disse ela. - E eu mudei - saiu caminhando, confiante.<br>Ryan apenas balançou a cabeça - Eu não tenho tempo pra isso...

Ryan estava na porta da casa dos Puckermans. Ele respirou fundo. Usava um terno preto bem elegante que seu pai gostava. Teve que se trocar na casa de Rachel para que ele não desconfiasse de nada. Ficou um tempo do lado de fora tentando se recompor, quando alguns vizinhos repararam e começaram a estranhar. Sorte a sua que Sophia tinha saído naquele exato momento.  
>- Oh, meu Deus - gritou ela, tomando um susto. - O que você está fazendo aqui?<br>- Tentando respirar - dizia ele.  
>- Você está tão nervoso assim?<br>- Sim!  
>- Minha mãe não morde. Ela só gosta de gritar ás vezes. E você sabe que, não importa o que ela diga, não vou te deixar.<br>- Mesmo? - perguntou, inseguro.  
>- Mesmo, porque eu te amo. Já te disse isso, lembra?<br>- Sim. Eu te amo também - disse antes de entrar com ela de mãos dadas.  
>Lá dentro, se surpreendeu ao ver Puck com uma camisa social bem alinhada arrumando a mesa que eles iriam comer.<br>- Cadê a sua mãe? - ele perguntou.  
>- Trabalhando... - disse Puck. - E eu tenho que ficar usando essa coisa ridícula.<br>- Por que você não deixou para colocar só quando ela chegar? - perguntou Ryan.  
>- Eu teria pensado nisso uma hora... - disse Puck, mal humorado.<br>Eles sentaram e esperaram por horas, vendo os filmes judeus da coleção da mãe de Sophia. Aparentemente ela tinha ficado presa no trabalho e não chegaria para o jantar. Puck, é claro, aproveitou para sair e eles ficaram lá mais um tempinho.  
>- Sinto muito você não ter conhecido minha mãe...<br>- Não sei se sinto tanto por isso - ele riu.  
>- Você sabe que ela vai querer te conhecer, né?<br>- Sim, eu sei. Mas vamos deixar para nos preocupar com isso depois...

No dia seguinte, Ryan se surpreendeu ao buscar Rachel e ver que ela tinha o rosto inchado e vermelho. Estava claro que ela tinha chorado a noite inteira.  
>- O que houve? - perguntou assim que ela entrou no carro.<br>- Nada... - mentiu ela, tentando esconder o que tinha acontecido.  
>- Finn de novo? - ele suspirou. Odiava ver a menina assim por um cara que ela não poderia ter. Ele tinha uma namorada, que estava grávida. Tudo era muito complicado para eles.<br>- Sim... Mas não foi culpa dele, foi minha.  
>- Nunca é culpa dele - disse o outro. - O cara fica te dando esperanças e sempre te deixa mal no final. Eu gosto do Finn, mas isso está me irritando. Vou falar com ele hoje e...<br>- Você não vai falar nada com ele - disse ela.  
>- Claro que vou. Não posso deixar ele continuar fazendo isso com você.<br>Ela começou a chorar de novo, fazendo o rapaz se sentir culpado.  
>- Não é culpa do Finn, a culpa é minha. Eu e essa minha fantasia de que um dia poderíamos ficar juntos. Ele está com Quinn e ela está grávida. Eu preciso parar, ele não está fazendo nada de errado, só está sendo meu amigo.<br>- Rachel... - ele disse, antes que a prima o abraçasse. - Vai ficar tudo bem...  
>- Você sempre diz isso... E nunca funciona...<p> 


	12. SO1E12 Mattress

**SO1E12 Mattress**

- Eu não te entendo às vezes... - dizia Tom Berry, o pai de Ryan, enquanto eles caminhavam pelo corredor da Escola de Música Leopold Godowsky, simplesmente a melhor escola de música de Ohio. Todos os anos eles abriam vagas para alunos, que deveriam passar por um longo e exaustivo processo seletivo e, caso fossem realmente bons o suficiente para eles, poderiam estudar ali. Esse era o objetivo de Tom praticamente desde que viu o filho no piano pela primeira vez. E esse era o objetivo do garoto também... Pelo menos até agora.  
>- Pai, o que você não entendeu? Não queria usar aquele terno azul, era ridículo!<br>- Seria uma ironia por causa do terno azul de...  
>- Nem quero saber dessa história, pai. Não vou passar essa vergonha. Já basta eu faltar aula hoje por causa disso...<br>- Disso? - o homem parou para encarar o filho. - Isso é a chance de você ter um futuro como pianista.  
>- Não segunda a revista American Musicians...<br>- Te disse para não se deixar afetar com essas coisas...  
>- Quando publicam um artigo dizendo que você vai ser o grande astro da próxima década, não tem como não se afetar.<br>- Você tem a chance de se tornar um músico de verdade. Não esse pessoal que fica cantando, dançando e pulando por aí, mas fazer música de verdade, que mexe e transforma pessoas. E o caminho para você fazer isso é pela Leopold Godowsky.  
>- Sabe, essa coisa de cantar, dançar e pular, foi bem ofensivo...<br>- Não me importa. O que importa é que você é o melhor e essa vaga é sua. Agora vai lá e mostra pra eles...  
>O homem foi para a platéia enquanto Ryan foi para os "bastidores" esperar sua vez de se apresentar. Ele odiava estar ali naquele momento. Sabia que estava tendo ensaio do Glee e, com as seletivas tão próximas, não podia faltar ensaios assim. Mas por hipótese nenhuma seu pai o deixaria ir embora.<p>

À noite, assim que chegou em casa, Rachel apareceu. Ele estava exausto, mas isso nunca foi problema pra ela.  
>- Ryan, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu hoje. Figgins simplesmente não deu espaço para o Glee colocar uma foto no anuário! - disse revoltada, esperando uma reação do primo.<br>- Bom... - ele disse, olhando para o outro lado.  
>- Ryan! Você sabe que eu adoro fotos de colegiais, me ajudam a treinar para quando estiver sendo perseguidas por papparazzis.<br>- Rachel, sinceramente não quero saber disso...  
>- Ryan, você devia se importar mais com o Glee, você é da equipe também e, junto comigo e com Finn, é o capitão do grupo e...<br>- Não vou poder ir para as seletivas! - ele quase gritou o que estava engasgado em sua garganta desde que chegara.  
>- Como é?! - Rachel não podia acreditar. Por que todo mundo sempre tentava arruinar sua vida?<br>- Não posso ir. Eu passei pra segunda fase da seleção da Leopold Godowsky e são audições fechadas apenas para a banca. Tipo, os pais não podem nem levar os alunos ou esperar do lado de fora, é tudo independente para não ter a influência de ninguém. E é no mesmo dia das seletivas.  
>- Mas não dá pra mudar ou, sei lá, fazer alguma coisa?<br>- Não dá. Não posso pedir para eles mudarem o dia da seleção por causa do Glee Club de minha escola e meu pai não pode saber disso. Você sabe. Quero dizer, a única razão de estarmos falando assim é porque ele está na casa dos seus pais [?]i... Eu não sei o que vou fazer, não posso deixar vocês na mão na seletiva, mas também não posso simplesmente abandonar um sonho de anos...  
>- Sonho? Sonho de quem, Ryan? Diz pra mim, quando você está lá cantando conosco, não sente que é exatamente o que você devia estar fazendo. Todos dizem como você é bom com o piano, mas isso é porque nunca te viram cantar. Quando você vai lá, à frente, de todos, você leva sua alma junto e, quando começa a cantar, você a usa de um modo incrível. Não é tão bom quanto eu, mas mesmo assim é um dos melhores que já vi. Então você tem que decidir o que é melhor pra você e qual sonho você vai seguir, o seu ou do seu pai.<p>

No dia seguinte, Ryan chegou calado para o ensaio. Sentou ao lado de Sophia, como sempre que começou a falar das Cherrios e de várias outras coisas, mas a cabeça do rapaz estava longe.  
>- Aí a Sra. Silvester disse que... - ela parou ao ver que o garoto nem a olhava mais. - Ryan, você está me ouvindo?<br>- O quê? Claro, querida - mentiu com o olhar espantado. - Você estava falando sobre... Sobre...  
>- O que foi? Eu estou chata hoje? Alguma coisa de mais interessante aconteceu com você? Sério, porque se eu estiver te atrapalhando...<br>- Pessoal, boas notícias - disse o professor, entrando animado na sala do coral. - Glee terá uma foto no Thunderclap.  
>- Nossa... - disseram eles, fingindo uma animação inexistente. Menos Rachel.<br>- Mostrará a todos nessa escola que Glee está tendo progresso. Quando vencermos as Seletivas, as fotos serão itens de colecionadores. Todos os seus colegas irão implorar pelos seus autógrafos - disse ele, quase explodindo de excitação, algo não compartilhado pelos outros. - Mas tive que fazer uma coisa para conseguir isso e só conseguiremos um quarto da página de fundo. Ou seja, temos que escolher dois capitães para aparecer na foto. Então, amanhã teremos uma votação. Demais, hein? Isso aí!

O dia seguinte chegou rápido em Ohio e Ryan continuou sem dizer nada sobre perder as seletivas. Ele já se corroia por dentro por causa disso, porém apenas não sabia o que dizer. E ainda tinha que suportar os olhares mal encarados de Rachel enquanto preparava sua campanha para ser eleita capitã do clube.  
>- Eu voto na Rachel - disse Mercedes.<br>- Eu também - continuou Kurt.  
>- Certo, vamos logo com isso. Vou à academia me encher de "Puckersterona" para a foto de futebol - dizia Puck.<br>Todos entregaram seus votos e não foi nenhuma surpresa quando Sr. Shue disse.  
>- Parece que todos votaram na Rachel. Incluindo a Rachel.<br>- É tão a cara dela - disse Sophia.  
>- Mas precisamos de dois capitães - disse ele.<br>- Por quê? Aceitamos que ela nos represente no Thunderclap sozinha - disse Quinn.  
>- Na verdade, preferimos assim - disse Kurt.<br>- Todos nós estamos felizes, Sr. Schue, apenas deixa isso pra lá - disse Ryan.

Ryan estava levando sua prima para casa, em sua carona diária. Há 3 dias aquele era o momento de percebê-la encarando-o a todo o momento com uma expressão acusadora, sem que dissesse nada. Ele sabia o que Rachel estava tentando fazer, por isso a ignorava categoricamente. Pelo menos até aquele dia.  
>- Pára com isso! - ele quase gritou. - Não posso mais com isso, pára de me pressionar.<br>- Quando você vai contar?  
>- Não sei. Apenas... Não sei.<br>- Ok, vou parar de falar sobre isso porque temos assuntos mais importantes para tratar. Você vai estar na foto do Thunderclap comigo.  
>- O quê? Não - ele disse, rapidamente. - Não posso e você sabe o porquê.<br>- Sei nada. Por que você não poderia?  
>- Porque... - ele pensou um pouco. - Meu pai não pode saber que estou no Glee e se eu for um dos alunos a representar o Glee, ele descobriria.<br>- E quem disse que ele iria ver.  
>- Rachel, você vai exibir a foto para a família inteira por meses como fez com as outras. Já até decorei sua pose na foto do ballet, foi assim, olha - ele imitou a expressão, fazendo-a ficar com mais raiva.<br>- Droga, Ryan, Sr. Schue disse que eu preciso de outro capitão e não tem mais ninguém com o poder de liderança que nós temos...  
>- Tem o Finn. Ele é bobo, mas ainda é um líder - disse, dando de ombros.<br>- Pode ser.  
>- Rachel, hoje... Hoje eu vou contar pra Sophia e amanhã conto pro resto do clube.<br>- Ok, Ryan. Mas ainda acho que você vai cometer um erro se faltar às seletivas...  
>- Eu sei – disse tanto a prima quanto para si mesmo.<p>

Mais tarde, ainda naquele dia, Ryan estava no sofá da casa de Sophia. A mãe dela estava trabalhando até mais tarde mais uma vez e Puck não estava por perto. Ele planejava contar para ela logo, mas de algum modo que ele não percebeu, a menina estava sentada em seu colo, enquanto suas mãos estavam fixas nas pernas da menina, enquanto a beijava enlouquecidamente.  
>Quando sentiu sua mão subir sozinha pela saia da menina, percebeu que tinha que parar.<br>- Sophia - ele disse, entre os beijos.  
>- Ryan - ela sussurrou roucamente em seu ouvido.<br>- Não, eu quis dizer Sophia, a gente precisa conversar.  
>Ele a colocou sentada no sofá e ela parecia bem aborrecida.<br>- Agora? Sério, não tem nenhum momento melhor para conversarmos?  
>- Eu acho que não. Acredite em mim, eu queria mesmo continuar com isso. Mas tenho uma coisa para te contar.<br>Ela percebeu o olhar sério do rapaz.  
>- O que houve, Ryan? O que você fez?<br>- Eu... Não vou poder ir nas seletivas...  
>- O quê? - ela riu, achando que era uma piada. Contudo, ele não riu junto. - Você está doido, né? Você não pode faltar as seletivas!<br>- Eu tenho essa audição em uma grande escola de música e...  
>- Não interessa, são as seletivas. Você sabe que se a gente perder é o fim do Glee Club. Nós precisamos de você lá.<br>- Eu sei, mas eu não... Não posso sacrificar isso, não posso...  
>- Não acredito que você está sendo egoísta desse jeito - ela se levantou a abriu a porta. - Acho que você devia ir embora.<br>- Sophia...  
>- Só vá - ela suspirou, enquanto ele saia da casa. - Amanhã a gente conversa melhor.<br>- Ok - ele saiu triste e ela fechou a porta sem demora. Por que aquilo tinha que estar acontecendo?

No dia seguinte, Rachel convocou mais uma reunião do Glee Club. Estavam acontecendo muitas ultimamente. E dessa vez nem Rachel, nem Sophia falaram com Ryan. Quando ele chegou, se sentou ao lado da namorada, como sempre. Mas dessa vez ela se levantou e foi para o lado do irmão.  
>- O que você quer? - perguntou ele ao ver isso.<br>- Que você cale a boca e não se meta! - respondeu, mal humorada.  
>- Percebi que vocês acham o Glee uma piada - começou Rachel com seu discurso. - E estão convencidos de que não ganharemos e se contentam em ficar aí até Figgins cancelar o clube. Bem, estou prestes a apresentá-los a uma oportunidade rara. A oportunidade de se tornarem estrelas.<br>- Como? - duvidou Quinn.  
>- Nós fomos escalados para um comercial local.<br>- É sério? - perguntou Finn.  
>- Sim, Finn, e enquanto se preocupam com as aparências nessa escola, levei o Glee a seu primeiro grande êxito. Resumindo, nos tornaremos celebridades. E ninguém mexe com celebridades ou desfigura suas fotos.<br>- Do que é o comercial? - disse Tina.  
>- Muita calma e se preparem para vender... colchões.<br>- Isso é legal... - disse Ryan.  
>- Pensei que você não fosse participar - disse Rachel. - Por causa do seu pai.<br>- Meu pai não assiste TV há 12 anos. Não vai nem me ver em um comercial... - ele respondeu.  
>- Você não tem algo para contar, Ryan? - disse Sophia, se levantando e cruzando os braços.<br>- Sophia... - ele a recriminou.  
>- Conta logo, Ryan - disse Rachel, impaciente também.<br>- Bem - ele se levantou, sentindo todos os olhos em cima dele. - Não vou poder estar nas seletivas com vocês.  
>- O quê? - perguntou Kurt.<br>- Você está doido? - disse Mercedes.  
>- Por quê? - perguntou Finn.<br>- Eu tenho esse... Esse negócio em uma escola de música que não posso faltar. Estou há dias tentando encontrar uma solução, porém não acho... Apenas... - viu a expressão decepcionada de todos. - Qual é? Vocês são ótimos e podem vencer sem mim. Finn e Puck podem dividir meus solos, vocês nem vão sentir minha falta - disse, tentando melhorar o clima. Mas não funcionou.

- Não queremos ir para as Seletivas sem você - disse Artie depois que Sr Schue contou sobre o colchão. Ficaram sabendo que se aceitassem pagamentos pela propaganda, não poderiam mais ser considerados amadores e participar das seletivas. Como o pagamento foi em colchões e ele tinha usado um na noite anterior, não poderia ir com eles. - Já perdemos Ryan e...  
>- Vocês não me perderam! - ele disse. - Mas você tem que ir, Sr. Schue.<br>- É sem mim ou não irão. Eu dormi no colchão, então eu aceitei. Não vocês. Ou seja, eu estou desqualificado, não vocês.  
>- Ele está levando a bala no nosso lugar. Boa - disse Puck.<br>- Eu poderia assumir e ficar com o colchão, não poderei ir mesmo - disse Ryan.  
>- Se fizer isso será eliminado de qualquer competição com o Glee Club - disse o homem. - Não podemos fazer isso. Nos esforçamos demais para não termos essa chance.<br>- Não conseguiremos sem você, Sr. Schue. Já vai ser difícil sem o Ryan - disse Finn.  
>- Não é verdade. Vocês são bons. Muito bons. Fizeram Jump naquele comercial sem a minha ajuda. Olha, os melhores professores não dão as repostas. Só mostram o caminho e deixam vocês fazerem suas próprias escolhas, cometerem seus erros. Assim vocês terão toda a glória e vocês merecem. Mas se... Se não conseguem ganhar sem mim, então não fiz bem o meu trabalho.<br>- Sentimos muito, Sr. Schue - disse Rachel, abraçando o primo.  
>- Eu sei. Quero que vocês vão se arrumar e tirem a foto do Glee com orgulho. Quero ver um sorriso no rosto de cada um. Incluindo no de Ryan. E não quero vê-los culpando-o por uma escolha que nem ao menos foi dele. Ele não tem culpa de não poder estar lá.<br>Ryan deu um sorriso sem graça para os amigos, recebendo um aceno de alguns deles. Sophia andou até ele, enquanto Rachel se afastava.  
>- Ok, eu te perdôo dessa vez. Mas ainda acho que é um erro - ela disse.<br>- Eu sei. O pior é que também acho.


	13. SO1E13 Sectionals

**SO1E13 Sectionals**

Ryan estava na sala do coral. Era cedo, e quase nenhum aluno tinha chegado à escola ainda. Ele só precisava de um pouco de silêncio. Com a apresentação na escola de música chegando, seu pai estava ainda mais neurótico do que antes, o que era algo difícil de imaginar e ele não conseguia mais agüentar tanta pressão. Então fez o que sabia de melhor. Fugiu e foi para o piano.

**Música: **Happiness - The Fray

_Happiness damn near destroys you  
>Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor<br>So you tell yourself, that's probably enough for now  
>Happiness has a violent roar<em>

_Happiness is like the old man told me  
>Look for it, but you'll never find it all<br>But let it go, live your life and leave it  
>Then one day, wake up and she'll be home<br>Home, home, home_

Quando terminou, viu que Rachel estava parada a porta da sala.  
>- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou.<br>- Quando você mandou a mensagem dizendo que não me daria uma carona, eu vim correndo pois imaginei que você estaria aqui... - ela caminhou para mais perto dele. - Bela canção. Ficaria ótima para abrirmos as seletivas...  
>- Como se todo mundo não soubesse que você vai abrir as seletivas - ele riu. - E eu não vou, lembra?<br>- Você ainda pode mudar isso.  
>- Não posso! Por que você continua com isso, Rachel? Aquela é uma das melhores escolas de música do país! É a única chance que eu tenho.<br>- Você sabe que sem você, a gente não pode ganhar as seletivas e se perdermos, é o fim do Glee Club. Você está pronto para assumir essa responsabilidade?  
>- Não é culpa minha. Tem outros 13 integrantes no clube que podem facilmente me cobrir, então para de jogar tudo em cima de mim. Você é ótima e vai ser magnífica nas seletivas. Não jogue sua insegurança em cima de mim! - ele disse e ambos pararam.<br>- Não quero ir sem você... Quero dizer, eu gosto de cantar com você. E sei que Finn e os outros vão estar lá, mas... Não vai ser a mesma coisa.  
>- Eu queria estar lá, queria mesmo. Mas eu não posso falhar com o meu pai desse jeito...<br>- Acho que você vai ter que decidir se vai falhar com seu pai ou com você mesmo... - ela disse, saindo.

Logo o dia chegou e mais um ensaio começou. Todos estavam ansiosos para saber quem iria substituir o Sr. Schue, contudo havia mais alguma coisa rondando aquela sala que Ryan não conseguira captar ainda.  
>- Ei, Soph, o que está havendo? - ele perguntou.<br>- Sei lá - ela disse, parecendo tão confusa quanto ele sobre os cochichos de todos os lados. - Mas alguma coisa está havendo...  
>- Pessoal, vamos nos reunir - dizia o professor, entrando na sala ao lado de Emma. - Eu achei minha substituta. Dêem as boas vindas à Srta. Pillsburry.<br>- Ela que me fez confessar quando acharam um pássaro no meu armário - disse Brittany assustada.  
>- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre música? - perguntou Santanna, desafiadora.<br>- O importante é que ela se importa com vocês tanto quanto eu. Mas... Não sei o que o futuro reserva para mim, nempara nós, mas sei que sábado vocês me orgulharão. Serão ótimos lá. Então... Adeus por hora - disse o homem, triste.  
>- Espera... E a nossa lista de músicas? - perguntou Mercedes<br>- Não posso ajudá-los com isso. Precisam resolver sozinhos. Até mais, pessoal - o professor saiu triste, deixando os perdidos alunos para trás.  
>- Temos que fazer "Proud Mary" na cadeira de rodas - disse Artie.<br>- E claro, "Don't Stop Believing" - disse Finn.  
>- Ambas tem solos do Ryan - disse Sophia.<br>- Eu posso pegar os de Proud Mary e Finn os de Don't Stop, isso não vai ser um problema - disse Puck.  
>- E a balada? - perguntou Tina.<br>- Ficaria emocionada em contribuir com uma balada do meu repertório. Vamos, Ryan, já tenho a música perfeita - começou Rachel, puxando o primo. Mas foi impedida quando Mercedes o puxou para o outro lado.  
>- Quer saber, sua mandona. Já chega - disse revoltada. - Trabalhei tão duro quanto você e sou boa como você. E você sempre acaba roubando a atenção.<br>- Mercedes, acha mesmo que é tão boa numa balada como eu? - ela continuava puxando primo quando virou para Emma. - Baladas é o que faço de melhor.  
>- Rachel - disse a orientadora. - Porque não deixa a Mercedes tentar?<br>- E parem de me puxar - disse o rapaz, se soltando das duas.  
>- Obrigada, Srtª. P - disse Mercedes. Virou para Ryan. - Preciso te falar qual música?<br>- Não - ele sorriu, sabendo o que viria.  
>- Trompa, corda, preparem-se.<p>

_You're the best man I'll ever know  
>There's no way I can ever go<br>No, no, there's no way  
>No, no, no, no way I'm living without you<br>I'm not living without you  
>I don't wanna be free<em>

_I'm staying, I'm staying  
>And you, and you<br>You're gonna love me, oohh ooh  
>You're gonna love me<em>

- O que achou? - desafiou Mercedes.  
>- É óbvio que todos te adoram - disse Rachel, já com lágrimas nos olhos. - Embora não fosse minha primeira escolha... Mal posso esperar para te ver cantando nas Seletivas. Você é incrível, Mercedes, e merece isso. Te abraçarei agora.<br>- Certo, vem cá - disse a outra, chorando também.

E então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em um minuto estávamos todos rindo e conversando e no outro Finn pula em cima de Puck e começa a gritar com Quinn. Aparentemente o filho de Quinn na verdade era de Puck e não dele. E todo mundo sabia. Bem, todo mundo menos ele.  
>- Não acredito que aquilo aconteceu - dizia Rachel, enquanto eles voltavam para casa.<br>- Você devia, já que foi você que provocou aquilo tudo... - disse Ryan.  
>- Eu provoquei? Não fui eu que menti para todo mundo dizendo que meu filho era de outro. O que eu deveria fazer? Deixar Finn ser enganado e sofrer daquele jeito?<br>- Não, mas talvez ter conversado com Quinn primeiro, até mesmo com Puck. Você sabe que agiu errado ou então não estaria se sentindo mal como está agora.  
>- Eu não estou me... - mentiu ela, mas quando olhou para o primo, percebeu que não estava o enganando. - Me sinto mal. Me sinto terrível. Mas eu fiz o que achei que era certo. Naquele momento. E agora tudo está desmoronando. Finn não vai mais às seletivas, nem você. Quinn provavelmente me odeia, mesmo dizendo que não. Sophia me deu pelo menos 3 encontrões depois de tudo na escola. O que eu faço agora?<br>Ela chorava, totalmente confusa. E Ryan não podia fazer nada por ela.

No dia seguinte, ele acordou cedo. Colocou o terno que tinha separado, amarrou a gravata, colocou os sapatos e saiu pronto para sua apresentação. Quando ele desceu as escadas, seu pai já estava de pé, uma pilha de nervos encarando o garoto.  
>- Vou te levar lá.<br>- Você não pode, sabe disso - ele riu. - Vou sozinho, vai ficar tudo bem.  
>- Mas e se acontecer alguma coisa e...<br>- Pai, eu sei dirigir. A escol quarteirões daqui, não há nada com o que se preocupar - ele se aproximou do pai. - Tudo vai ficar bem.  
>- Sim, vai - disse o homem, tentando controlar a respiração. - Essa vaga é sua, filho. De mais ninguém - foi o que ele disse, antes de Ryan fechar a porta e sair.<br>Lá fora, sorriu ao ver Sophia parada do outro lado da rua.  
>- Você é doida - ele correu para abraçá-la. - Você tem que pegar o ônibus para as seletivas e se meu pai te ver aqui, eu estou morto.<br>- Mas ainda tinha que te dar um beijo de boa sorte - ela disse, o agarrando. - Queria que você pudesse ir comigo hoje.  
>- Eu também... - ele olhou para o chão, decepcionado. Então virou-se para ela. - Há quanto tempo você sabia? Do bebê da Quinn?<br>- O quê? Eu... - ela tentou desconversar, mas não conseguiu. - Desde o começo. Noah me contou e... Me desculpe não ter te contado. Fiquei com medo de que você falasse com Rachel e ela contasse tudo e, bem, eu estava certa quanto a isso.  
>- Não contei nada para ela, eu nem sabia...<br>- Mas ela contou para todo mundo.  
>- Na verdade, Mercedes contou para todo mundo.<br>- Bem, ela é uma fofoqueira também - ela riu.  
>- Sim, ela é - ele riu também. - Boa apresentação para você.<br>- Para você também.

Ryan chegou à Escola de Música Leopold Godowsky antes de todos os alunos e esperou por horas a sua vez. Mas viu que ainda demoraria muito mais. Olhou em volta, vários outros adolescentes super nervosos, que foram instruídos a não falar com ninguém porque qualquer coisa poderia tirar a atenção e o foco deles.  
>Ele, de repente, sentiu pena daqueles garotos. Viver assim, reclusos, apenas com seus instrumentos e seus pais e professores que cobravam tanto deles que eles mal conseguiam respirar. E logo percebeu que não era mais parte deles. Por mais que seu pai ainda o cobrasse, ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Aquilo tudo era só um disfarce e ele tinha uma razão para isso: o clube Glee.<br>Ele sentiu seu celular vibrando. Ele nem devia estar ligado, mas precisava das atualizações de como estavam as coisas nas seletivas. Sophia disse que mandaria mensagens de 5 em 5 minutos e não mandou nenhuma até agora.  
>"Eles precisam de você. Will"<br>Era o que estava na mensagem. Foi o suficiente para ele pegar suas coisas e correr para fora.  
>Quando chegou à rua, viu um desesperado Finn saindo do carro.<br>- Ryan, você precisa vir comigo. Eles precisam da gente e não podemos abandoná-los nesse momento. O Glee fez tanta coisa pela gente, por nós dois. Eu sei que você era um cara solitário e, por mais que eu seja um quaterback, eu também era. Nunca senti que pertencia a alguma coisa antes de estar no clube e você é parte disso. Você também sentiu isso e...  
>- Finn - ele tentou falar.<br>- Não, você precisa me ouvir.  
>- Finn! - Ryan gritou. - Eu já estava indo. Vamos logo!<br>Eles correram para seus respectivos carros direto para o local onde as seletivas estavam sendo realizadas.

- Entregaram a lista, não queriam estar aqui, vocês eram espiãs da Sue - dizia Kurt, acusando Brittany e Santanna depois de ver que as duas equipes que estavam enfrentando-os cantaram as músicas que eles tinha preparado.  
>- De fato, é verdade. Sue nos pediu para espionar - disse Quinn, se juntando à acusação.<br>- Podemos ainda ser Cheerios, mas nenhuma de nós deu a lista pra Sue - disse Santana.  
>- Eu entreguei, mas não sabia que ela ia fazer isso - disse Brittany.<br>- Acreditem no que quiserem, mas ninguém está me forçando a ficar aqui. E se contarem isso para alguém, negarei. Mas eu gosto de estar no Clube Glee. É a melhor parte do meu dia, certo? Eu não iria estragar tudo - disse Santanna.  
>- Qual é, gente? Vai ajudar em alguma coisa só ficar acusando? - perguntou Sophia.<br>- Você está certa - disse Rachel. - E eu acredito em você. Pessoal, não tem mais razão para discutir. Temos que apresentar em 1h.  
>- E não temos músicas - disse Tina.<br>- Talvez eu poderia improvisar alguma piada rimada? - disse Artie.  
>- Por favor, não - implorou Sophia.<br>- Não. Vamos fazer do jeito certo, começaremos com a balada. Mercedes, você tem algo mais no seu repertório? - perguntou Rachel.  
>- Sim, mas não é bom quanto o que você cantará - respondeu.<br>- Não, concordamos...  
>- Que cantaria "I'm Telling You" e isso não acontecerá. Rachel, a verdade é que você é a melhor cantora - disse ela.<br>- Mesmo sendo difícil de admitir, - disse Kurt, - e é difícil, ela está certa. Rachel é nossa estrela. E se alguém cantará algo de última hora, deve ser ela.  
>- Tenho algo que trabalho desde os quatro anos - disse ela, animada. E orgulhosa.<br>- Então, temos nossa balada, - disse Quinn, - e podemos terminar com "Somebody to Love". A platéia gostará.  
>- Isso e uma lata de sopa nos garantirá o terceiro lugar - disse Puck. Ainda precisamos de outra música que possamos cantar juntos.<br>- Sempre um charme, Noah - reclamou Sophia.  
>- Nós temos uma - disse Finn, entrando na sala ao lado de Ryan. - Achei a partitura na internet, usei a copiadora das Cheerios para fazer cópias, e depois estraguei a máquina. Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana. Vocês são nossos melhores dançarinos. Inventem algo e te imitaremos.<br>- Será bagunçado - disse Mike.  
>- Ótimo - respondeu o rapaz. - Somos melhores na bagunça.<br>- Preparei o arranjo vocal enquanto estávamos vindo - disse Ryan. - Graças a Deus por telefones com Bluetooth e internet - ele sorriu sem graça. E ficou feliz quando sentiu os braços de Sophia o envolvendo.  
>- Tudo o que temos é crença em nós mesmos e no que cantamos. Se mostrarmos isso aos jurados... Talvez tenhamos uma chance - disse Finn<br>- É bom tê-lo de volta, Finn - disse Rachel. Logo virou para o primo. - Você também. Vem comigo porque você vai entrar para a balada também.  
>Finn passou por Puck, que tentou falar com ele. Quinn fez a mesma coisa e ele apenas os ignorou.<br>- Você está bem? - perguntou Rachel.  
>- Não se preocupe comigo. Agora depende de você. Queria o solo, a chance de estrelar. Essa é sua chance. Não a estrague - ele disse.<br>- Claro - disse Ryan, - porque mais pressão é tudo o que ela precisava.

- E agora, a última equipe do Colégio McKinley, New Directions - disse o homem.  
>Ryan entrou com seu terno bem passado e sentou-se no piano, quando a música começou.<p>

_I'll march my band out  
>I'll beat my drum<br>And if I'm fanned out  
>Your turn at bat, sir<br>At least I didn't fake it  
>Hat, sir<br>I guess I didn't make it_

_Get ready for me love  
>Cause I'm a "comer"<br>I simply gotta march  
>My heart's a drummer<br>Nobody, no nobody  
>Is gonna rain on my parade<em>

_And you can't always get what you want,  
>Honey, you can't always get what you want.<br>You can't always get what you want  
>But if you try sometimes, yeah,<br>You just might find you get what you need!_

Logo estavam todos reunidos do lado de fora da sala dos jurados, ansiosos com o resultado. Eles sabiam que depois do que Sue tinha feito, não tinham muitas chances.  
>- As coisas não parecem estar boas, gente - disse Artie.<br>- Oi, - disse a professora do Jane Addams Academy. - Queria dizer que estavam ótimos e achei vocês incríveis.  
>- Não temos nada a dizer para você - disse Rachel chateada.<br>- Porque trapaceamos. Eu sei. Sinto-me péssima por isso. Mas direi aos juízes agora que não merecemos ganhar - disse ela, mas antes que entrasse os jurados já estavam saindo.  
>- E seu e-mail é... - dizia Rod Remington à outra jurada.<br>- Adorei ver vocês - disse Candance, que dava o email para Rod. - Sintam-se orgulhosos.  
>- Me tire daqui - disse a outra mal humorada juíza.<br>- Com licença. Preciso dizer uma coisa - dizia a professora.  
>- Sinto muito - disse Rod. - Já decidimos.<p>

No dia seguinte, todos se juntaram na sala de ensaio. Evitaram falar com Sr. Schue para que ele não soubesse da surpresa.  
>- Seu pai não vai descobrir que você não foi à apresentação? - perguntou Sophia expressando uma preocupação de todos.<br>- Não. Quem daria o resultado era eu e disse que não passei. Ele passou a noite toda bebendo e trancado no quarto dele, mas... Que outra escolha eu tinha? Precisava ajudar vocês - ele sorriu, orgulhoso de se mesmo.  
>Foi nesse momento que Sr. Schue entrou na sala.<br>- Bem, queremos te mostrar algumas coisas, Sr. Schue - disse Finn, com uma expressão triste. -  
>Primeiro...<br>Eles se afastaram para que Artie pudesse entregar a taça das seletivas ao homem em meio a risos e gritos.  
>- Estou tão orgulhoso de vocês - disse ele. - Vocês ganharam limpo. O resultado foi unânime e os juízes nem sabiam das trapaças por trás. Então, meus parabéns. Vocês mereceram - eles bateram palmas, animados. - Mas... Agora temos que nos preocupar com as Regionais. Apostem<br>que o "Vocal Adrenaline" trabalha duro e nós devemos trabalhar assim. Vamos começar.  
>- Espere, Sr. Schue, tem mais uma coisa - disse Puck<br>- Já que não nos viu lá, - começou Rachel, - fizemos um número especial só para você. Sente-se.  
>- Vou até deixar esse cara tocar pra poder dançar com o pessoal - disse Ryan, recebendo um olhar mortal do pianista Frank antes da música começar.<p>

_Because we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me, and honestly  
>My life, would suck, without you<em>

Tom Berry estava na sala de sua casa, se lamentando mais uma vez pelo destino do filho. Eles trabalharam tanto para no final acontecer algo assim e ele perder uma chance daquelas. Virou mais um copo de whisky antes do telefone tocar.  
>- Alô - disse ele, atendendo-o.<br>- Bom dia, Ryan Berry se encontra? - perguntou uma doce voz feminina.  
>- Quem deseja?<br>- Sou a secretária da Escola de Música Leopold Godowsky, estou ligando para remarcar a performance individual de Ryan.  
>- Como assim? Ele se apresentou ontem.<br>- Não, ele chegou a vir, mas teve que sair por uma emergência familiar. Ele nunca chegou a se apresentar - a mulher estranhou aquilo tudo. - Com quem eu estou falando?  
>O homem estava vermelho de tanta raiva. Encarava a parece com vontade de esmurrá-la. O que diabos estava acontecendo.<br>- Eu sou o pai dele.


	14. SO1E14 Hell-O

**SO1E14 Hell-O**

Ryan estava no banheiro feminino do William McKinley High School. Sua prima acabara de receber uma raspadinha na cara. De novo. E é claro que o arrastou para o banheiro a fim de ajudá-la a limpar o rosto todo sujo.

- Não acredito que fizeram isso. Ganhamos as seletivas, o que mais eles querem que a gente faça? - perguntava ela com a cabeça inclinada sobre a pia.  
>- Que nasçamos de novo e sejamos igual a eles. Não tente entender os jogadores idiotas...<br>- Nem todos os jogadores são idiotas! - ela disse.  
>- Claro, porque Finn é o exemplo de poço de inteligência - respondeu.<br>- Ele não é tão ruim assim.  
>- Ele achou que o espermatozóide dele viajou em uma banheira de hidromassagem!<br>- Ok, isso foi bem idiota - disse Kurt da pia ao lado. Ele limpava Mercedes enquanto esperava sua vez.  
>- Até o Kurt concorda com isso - respondeu.<br>- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou o outro ofendido.  
>- Nada - Ryan disse rindo. - Você está limpa, posso ir agora?<br>- Ainda não - ela secou o rosto com uma toalha que sempre trazia para situações como essa. - Seu pai não comentou nada sobre a escola de música?  
>- Nada... - ele deu de ombros. - Achei até estranho, nenhum comentário, nenhuma ameaça. Ele nem briga mais quando chego atrasado em casa para praticar, o que tem acontecido todos os dias.<br>- Será que ele descobriu? - perguntou Mercedes.  
>- Se ele tivesse descoberto, estaria morto agora. Não, ele provavelmente está assimilando a ideia de que não entrarei para aquela escola. Daqui a pouco ele aparece com outra e tenho que fingir que estou tão animado quanto ele.<br>- Só para você saber, não o conheço, mas já odeio seu pai - disse Kurt.  
>Mercedes o encarou. - Você não é o único.<p>

x.x.x

- Alô - dizia William no primeiro dia de ensaio do glee desde o spring break. Ele havia desenhado um boneco com um balãozinho escrito olá no quadro branco. - Olá?  
>- Alô - responderam os alunos.<br>- O que dizem quando atendem o telefone? - perguntou.  
>- E aí! - disse Mercedes.<br>- Quem fala? - disse Artie.  
>- Não, ela morreu. Quem fala é o filho dela - disse Kurt.<br>- Fala rápido antes que meu pai pegue a extensão - disse Ryan e todos encararam ele. - Na maioria das vezes é a Sophia ou a Rachel. E ele não quer ouvir o que nenhuma delas tem a dizer.  
>- Certo. Alexander Graham Bell, inventor do telefone dizia "ahoy, ahoy" ao atender um telefonema - disse o professor.<br>- Isso sim é uma informação inútil - comentou Sophia fazendo Ryan e Puck rirem.  
>- Foi Thomas Edison - continuou ele - que decidiu que "alô" era uma saudação mais apropriada. Estou muito orgulhoso do que fizeram nas seletivas, mas como já devem ter percebido, pouca coisa mudou na vida escolar.<br>- Nada é mais apropriado - disse Ryan.  
>- Tenho um sutiã manchado de raspadinha para provar - disse Rachel.<br>- Lembra do que disse sobre informações desnecessárias - disse Sophia. - Era disso que eu estava falando.  
>- A questão é que teremos que ser melhores, ainda mais espetaculares nas regionais. É hora de reinventar, de um novo "Novas Direções". Precisamos de um novo "alô". Aqui vai a tarefa da semana. Tragam um número novo, mas que tenha "alô" no título da música. Certo?<p>

x.x.x

Ryan chegou na escola furioso no outro dia. Nem com Sophia ele falou quando ela passou por ele. A garota achou tão estranho que teve que segui-lo, mas quando ele entrou no vestiário masculino, ela parou.  
>Lá dentro, o local estava vazio. Só Finn estava lá.<p>

- O que diabos - gritou ele, quando foi empurrado por Ryan.  
>- O que você acha que está fazendo? - Ryan gritou.<br>- Eu ia tomar banho e você chegou igual um louco.  
>- Eu tive que ouvir Rachel chorar a noite toda porque você não é homem o suficiente para assumir seus sentimentos por ela ou mesmo lidar com eles. Agora você rompeu o coração dela por quê? Por nada! Porque você é um idiota.<br>- Você não pode falar assim comigo - disse Finn.  
>- Não, eu queria falar pior, mas ainda tem um vestígio de amizade que me impede de quebrar sua cara. Agora me escuta, fique longe da Rachel. Ela é frágil e gosta mais de você do que imagina. Mas se você não é homem suficiente...<br>- Para de falar isso!  
>- É a verdade! Fique longe dela - ele saiu tão furioso quanto entrou no banheiro e encontrou Sophia lá fora. Ela tinha os braços cruzados, o encarando.<br>- Desculpe, mas não agora - ele tentou sair.  
>- Não sou eu que quero falar contigo. Sra. Silvester quer você na sala dela agora. E depois, querido, vamos ter uma conversinha...<p>

x.x.x

Ryan sentou na sala de Sue olhando em volta. Aquela sala sempre lhe dera medo, desde de seu primeiro dia na escola. Não entendia como Sophia tinha coragem de lidar com a mulher há tanto tempo. Ela era completamente psicótica e todo mundo sabia disso.

- Olá, garoto dos dedos - disse ela.  
>- Garoto dos dedos? - ele a olhou sem entender.<br>- Quando eu pensar em um apelido melhor, te aviso. Por enquanto é garoto dos dedos. Como você está?  
>- Bem - respondeu desconfiado. - Mas tenho certeza que não estou aqui por isso. Afinal nunca falou comigo em 1 ano e meio que estudo aqui.<br>- Você é perpicaz - disse ela.  
>- Só não gosto de enrolação. O que você quer?<br>- Bem, então vamos direto ao assunto. Eu sei que você deixou a apresentação que seu pai tanto queria por causa do glee. Sei também que ele não tem ideia da idiotice que você está fazendo.  
>- E daí? - ele tentou fingir que não se importava, mas estava na cara que era o contrário. Ele estava morrendo de medo. E ela sabia disso.<br>- E daí que você está na minha mão agora e vai fazer o que eu quizer. E eu quero o término do seu namoro com a Puckerman.  
>- O quê? Por quê?<br>- Porque eu quero - ela disse dando de ombros. - Você simplesmente não tem nada a ver com isso.  
>- Não é justo. Você não pode fazer isso! - ele estava indignado. Como uma professora poderia fazer algo assim?<br>- Já estou fazendo, não percebeu? Você tem um dia e se não terminar com ela, seu pai receberá uma ligação não muito agradável - ela pensou um pouco. - Bem, pelo menos não para você.

x.x.x

No ensaio, Ryan se sentou ao lado de Sophia e encarava a garota, sem saber como dizer o que tinha que dizer. Ele não queria terminar, mas não tinha outra opção. Ele tinha que fazer aquilo ou seu pai o mataria. Pelo menos por enquanto, até que ele descobrisse algo sobre Sue e tirasse o poder que ainda tinha sobre ele.  
>Pensava tanto naquilo que nem ouviu sua prima falando ao lado dele, só a percebeu o puxando.<p>

- O que você quer? - ele perguntou confuso.  
>- Que você cante.<p>

_I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place  
>And you're still probably working<br>At a nine to five pace  
>I wonder how bad that tastes.<em>

_When you see my face,  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.<br>When you walk my way,  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.<em>

Ele realmente não sabia porque estava cantando aquilo, mas confessava que tinha adorado. Só não gostou do esporro que o professor deu depois do acontecido.

x.x.x

Rachel estava deitada em seu quarto com o pensamento longe. Bem, não tão longe. Ela pensava em uma certa música que tinha cantado naquele dia. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria estar pensando nisso.  
>Ouviu batidas na porta e logo viu seu primo entrar no quarto.<p>

- Você não está chorando - ele disse estranhando.  
>- Não, não estou - ela concordou.<br>- O que houve?  
>- Nada - ela mentiu.<br>- Você ficou chorando 24h por dia desde que Finn terminou com você e agora parou do nada. Alguma coisa aconteceu...  
>- Eu... Conheci alguém... - ela corou.<br>- Quem? - ele estava surpreso. Ela tinha superado Finn bem mais rápido do que ele esperava, considerando o quanto ela tinha enchido o saco dele desde que o conhecera.  
>- Seu nome é Jesse e...<br>- E ele é o líder do Vocal Adrenaline. Sério? Quantos caras você vai deixar entrarem na sua vida e partirem seu coração? - ele perguntou nervoso.  
>- Para! - começou chorosa.<br>- O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Te desse os parabéns? Você sabe que é estupidez ou já teria desenhado corações com o nome de vocês em todos os lugares daqui. Você precisa acabar com isso.  
>- Você não diz o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! - ela gritou.<br>- Eu sei, mas devia! Porque vejo você fazer burrada atrás de burrada e você nunca me escuta - ele tentou se acalmar, respirar fundo, mas não conseguia. Estava cansado de sempre ver a prima sofrer e saber que, na maioria das vezes, era culpa dela. - Pra mim, chega! Você quer ser idiota e ficar com esse cara, não posso fazer mais nada. Mas quando ele acabar com você, não venha chorando para o meu lado, porque vou ter um "te avisei" guardado pra você - ele começou a sair do quarto dela.  
>- Não me importo! - gritou ela, antes de bater a porta. Estava com tanta raiva que parecia que ia explodir.<p>

x.x.x

Ryan chegou na escola no dia seguinte sem falar com Rachel. Eles dividiram o carro com sempre faziam, mas ambos estavam emburrados e mal se olhavam.  
>Ele caminhou para sua sala de aula, mas foi puxado por alguém para o auditório e, pelo beijo que recebeu em seguida, só podia ser uma pessoa.<p>

- Sophia - ele disse. - O que você está fazendo?  
>- Preciso falar com você. Está estranho desde ontem e vi a cara da Rachel quando saiu do seu carro. Aconteceu alguma coisa?<br>- Não - ele mentiu.  
>- Você sabe que eu te conheço melhor do que isso, não é? - ela sorriu. - Mas não vou te pressionar. Pelo menos por enquanto. Quero te mostrar o dueto que encontrei para a gente mostrar no glee.<br>- Dueto?  
>- Sim, olha.<p>

Ela pegou o radinho que estava ao seu lado e ligou. Entregou a partitura para o namorado e, quando a música começou, juntou-se a ela cantando.

**Música:** Say Hello - Rosie Thomas__

_If I find him  
>If I just follow<br>Would he hold me and never let me go  
>Would he let me borrow his wool winter coat<br>I don't know, I don't Know_

_If I see her standing there alone  
>At the train station, three stops from her home<br>I have half a mind to say what I'm thinking anyway  
>But I don't know, I don't know<em>

_There's an airplane in the sky  
>With a banner right behind<br>"Loneliness is just a crime  
>look each other in the eye<br>And say hello-o-o-o-o  
>and say hello-o-o-o-o"<em>

- Eu tenho que terminar com você! - ele disse meio assustado quando a música acabou.  
>- O quê?<br>- Me desculpe, mas...  
>- Você não pode terminar comigo. Você não vai terminar comigo! - ela disse meio perturbada.<br>- Sophia, me desculpe, mas...  
>- O que houve? - ela começara a chorar, o que o desestabilizou ainda mais. - Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?<br>- Por que não está dando mais certo e...  
>- Mentira! Alguma coisa aconteceu e você não quer me contar. O que aconteceu? Me diz...<br>- Sue descobriu sobre as seletivas! - ele gritou. - E ela disse que se eu não terminasse com você, ela iria contar para o meu pai.  
>- E você vai terminar comigo por causa disso?<br>- Não tenho outra opção. Meu pai me mata se descobrir. E seria apenas temporário, até que eu conseguisse reverter essa situação.  
>- E o quê? Eu ficaria à sua espera, à sua disposição enquanto você resolvia isso? Você é um idiota! - ela já parara de chorar. O que ela sentia agora era raiva.<br>- Por favor, entende que não quero terminar você. Eu...  
>- Fingimos. Nós fingimos que terminamos e continuamos juntos até resolvermos isso. Por favor, você não pode me deixar.<br>- Você acha que isso pode dar certo?  
>- Não sei. Mas temos que tentar - ela disse, pegando as mãos dele. - Nós temos que tentar.<p>

x.x.x

Ryan estava se arrumando para o ensaio do Glee. Eles sempre tinham essas apresentações com o figurino quando não tinha ninguém para assistir. Ele passou por Rachel. Sabia que ela ainda estava com Jesse, ela não poderia esconder isso dele. E também sabia sobre a conversa dela com Finn. Mas ele apenas passou direto, sem falar nada.

_You say Yes, I say No  
>You say Stop but I Say Go, Go, Go<em>

_Oh No  
>You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello<br>Hello, Hello  
>I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye<br>I Say Hello, hello hello  
>I don't know why you say goodbye<br>I say hello_


	15. SO1E15 The Power of Madonna

**SO1E15 The Power of Madonna**

Rachel estava nervosa no ensaio do Glee daquele dia. Ela mexia com as pernas, olhava para o lado. Claramente precisava de um conselho. E quando percebeu que só tinha garotas no salão, viu sua chance.  
>- Gente, posso fazer uma pergunta?<br>- Sim, você deve se mudar para Israel - disse Santanna.  
>Rachel pegou um banco e colocou na frente delas, deixando claro quem seria o centro daquela conversa.<br>- É sobre namoro. Não que eu esteja namorando ninguém. Todos sabem que terminei com Finn e, pelo bem do time, terminei com Jesse - ninguém acreditava mesmo nisso, mas continuaram com a conversa. - Mas vamos dizer que estava namorando alguém. Vamos dizer que hipoteticamente fomos a um show na sexta-feira, e como meus pais estavam fora, fomos para meu quarto e começamos a nos beijar. Foi erótico, e romântico, até que ele disse:

_- Deveríamos fazer aquilo - dizia Jesse entre os beijos na cama de Rachel._  
><em>- "Aquilo"? - perguntou ela, incerta.<em>  
><em>- Com certeza - ele disse. - Nunca fez antes?<em>  
><em>- Nunca. E você?<em>  
><em>- O que acha? - ele riu entre os beijos. - Não é grande coisa.<em>  
><em>- Para uma garota é.<em>

- E se aí ele ficou nervoso e foi embora e nem levou o urso que eu dei para ele? - ela perguntou, legitimamente preocupada.  
>- Poderia parar de falar? Meu bebê está com nojo - disse Quinn.<br>- Eu só quero estar pronta. Sei que estou envelhecendo e isso acontecerá um dia, mas como posso fazer alguém não ficar bravo ao ouvir um não?  
>- Faça o que eu faço - disse Santanna. - Nunca diga não.<br>- Com certeza. Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer? - disse Britanny. - Perdão, Quinn.  
>- Não olhe para mim. A última pessoa que gostei era gay - disse Mercedes. - E mal posso esperar por alguém bravo ao ouvir 'não'.<br>- Bem, pior ainda era eu, que quando namorava com Ryan - começou Sophia. - Ele nunca se manifestou. Quero dizer, eu estou pronta. Muito pronta. Mas ele sempre corria.  
>- Será que ele é gay? - perguntou Santanna.<br>- Não, ele olha muito para a sua bunda para ser gay - disse Mercedes.  
>- O quê? - perguntou Sophia.<br>- Todo mundo olha a minha bunda, - disse Santanna sem ligar muito. - Não se preocupe com isso.  
>- Temos que aceitar que eles não ligam para o que sentimos... Outro dia estava andando com o Artie e ele começou a falar das minhas roupas, que eu deveria me vestir melhor. - dizia Tina.<br>- Isso deve ter doído - disse Rachel.  
>-Desculpem interromper a conversa, mas não pude evitar ouvi-la - disse Sr. Shue. - Estão tendo tantos problemas assim?<br>- Não entenderia, Sr. Shue. Você é um homem - disse Quinn.  
>- Talvez deveriam falar com outra pessoa sobre isso. Como a Srtª. Pillsbury.<br>- Eu tentei - disse Rachel. - Não deu certo.  
>- O fato é que a mulher ainda ganha 70 centavos para cada dólar que o homem ganha fazendo a mesma coisa. Esta atitude começa no ensino médio - disse Quinn enquanto todos estavam saindo, deixando um pensativo professor para trás.<br>No corredor, Rachel caminhava pensativa e Sophia andou ao lado dela.  
>- Sabe, se você não quer transar com ele, não devia fazer - disse ela.<br>- Com ele quem? Era tudo hipotético... - disse assustada.  
>- Não, não era. Só estou dizendo que... Se o cara fica nervoso quando você diz não é porque ele é um idiota e não merece uma garota como você. Mesmo você sendo extremamente chata como é.<br>- Obrigada... eu acho... E quanto a Ryan, você devia dar um desconto a ele.  
>- Como assim?<br>- Você não soube? Seu irmão o assustou pra valer, quando vocês começaram a namorar.  
>- Lembro da história do carro, eu estava lá e...<br>- Não foi só isso.

_Ryan andava pelo estacionamento em direção ao seu carro quando seu mundo escureceu. Um capuz preto cobriu seu rosto e ele sentiu seu corpo sendo colocado dentro de um ambiente fechado. E quente. Ele parecia ter ficado ali por horas, mas na verdade tinha sido apenas 5 minutos._  
><em>Quando ele saiu, foi amarrado com uma corda bem apertado e levado por um elevador. Ficou um tempo impaciente, mas não conseguia falar por causa da mordaça que colocaram. Ele mal conseguia se mexer. Quando finalmente chegaram, foram caminhando com ele até um certo ponto e tiraram o capuz. Ele quase teve um ataque do coração quando viu a altura a que estava.<em>  
><em>- O que diabos é isso? - ele gritou na primeira oportunidade.<em>  
><em>- Isso é o que vai acontecer se você fizer mais coisas do que deve com a minha irmã... - ele ouviu Puck atrás de si.<em>  
><em>- O quê? Puckerman! Eu vou te matar, cara - ele tentou se soltar, mas parou quando quase caiu.<em>  
><em>- Pode tentar. Mas tenho quase certeza de que cai daí primeiro.<em>

- Ele demorou 2 horas para conseguir pegar o celular e eu ir ajudá-lo - disse Rachel.  
>- Meu Deus, Noah é um psicopata! Eu vou matá-lo.<br>- Não acho que vá ajudar alguma coisa agora, mas... - Rachel foi para sua aula.

x.x.x

No ensaio, Sr. Schue escreve Madonna no quadro branco.  
>- O que vem à suas mentes quando vêem esse nome? - perguntou ele.<br>- Um gênio - disse Rachel.  
>- Um ícone - disse Kurt.<br>- Gostosa do Hall da Fama - disse Puck.  
>- Uma das 15 "artistas" que eu não tenho permissão de ouvir - disse Ryan.<br>- Todos sabemos de seu significado musical e cultural, por isso, sua tarefa da semana e fazer um número da Madonna - disse o professor.  
>- Isso! - disseram as meninas.<br>- Sr. Shue? Como um homem, ela me deixa desconfortável - disse Puck.  
>- Ela é incrível, mas nós não poderíamos fazer outra coisa? - perguntou Finn. - Como a versão hétero dela? Como, você sabe, Pantera?<br>- Não é como se não gostássemos dela, Sr. Schue - disse Ryan. - É só que... Quantos números femininos vamos ter que fazer aqui?  
>- Percebi que muitos de vocês não vêm tratando as garotas do nosso grupo de forma ideal ultimamente - disse o professor nervoso. - Foram desrespeitosos, fizeram bullying, foram machistas, e odeio dizer isso, foram misóginos.<br>- Não tenho ideia do que isso significa - disse Finn.  
>- Nem eu que sou bem mais esperto do que ele sei - disse Ryan.<br>- Quando estourei meu tendão, fui a um misógino - disse Britanny.  
>- Significa que devem se colocar no lugar delas para gerar uma mudança - explicou ele. - Culturalmente, o legado da Madonna vai além da música, porque, geralmente, suas músicas são sobre força, independência, e confiança, não importa qual o seu sexo. Mas, no geral, a mensagem musical da Madonna é sobre igualdade. É onde acho que deveriam trabalhar.<br>- Nossa, a Madonna é boa mesmo, hein - Ryan comentou com Artie fazendo eles rirem.  
>- Sr. Shue, não acho que podemos conversar sobre a Madonna sem reconhecer que suas imagens são inapagáveis como suas músicas - disse Kurt. - Gostaria de honrá-la ao fazer um projeto multimídia... Com a Mercedes.<br>- Ótimo, vai lá, Kurt - o professor estava orgulhoso em ver que seu projeto tinha alcançado os alunos.  
>- Ainda não desisti - disse Puck. - E nenhuma garota me intimida. Só não acho que sua música serve para a gente.<br>- Sério? Não poderia discordar mais de você - disse Rachel, se levantando.

_Don't go for second base baby  
>Put your love to the test<br>You know, you know, you've got to  
>Make him express how he feels<br>And maybe then you'll know your love is real_

Ryan caminhava pela escola quando ouviu passos tentando lhe alcançar.  
>- Preciso falar com você agora - disse Sophia, puxando-o para a primeira sala que encontraram.<br>- Éramos para nos encontrar escondidos - reclamou o rapaz. - Se Sue nos ver, ela...  
>- Esquece a Sue! - disse a menina. - Estou cansada de esperar por você. Está na hora da gente fazer...<br>- Fazer o quê? - ele parecia confuso. - Do que você está falando?  
>- Nós vamos transar. Sei porque você fugiu de mim até agora. Meu irmão é doido, mas ele não vai te machucar e...<br>- Ele quase me jogou de um prédio de 25 andares. Eu quase morri sem nem ser jogado de lá!  
>- Ele nem sabe que estamos namorando - ela disse. - Você ouviu o Sr. Schue, deixa de ser misógino e escuta o que estou dizendo.<br>- Temo que se ele soubesse do que se trata não concordaria.  
>- Não importa. Nós vamos transar e você não tem quantos caras morreriam para ter a chance de transar comigo.<br>- É, o problema é que eu morreria, literalmente.  
>- Quer saber, vem comigo. Quero cantar algo para te convencer.<br>- Cantar? - ele estranhou. - Você está andando demais com a Rachel.  
><em><br>Open your heart to me, baby  
>I hold the lock and you hold the key<br>Open your heart to me, darlin'  
>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key<em>

- Ok… - ele disse sem fôlego. - Vamos fazer isso!

x.x.x

Ryan e Sophia chegaram ao quarto de hotel que tinham alugado. Não foi difícil passar pela recepção, já que eles mal olharam para a cara de ambos, nem ao menos perguntaram suas idades ou nada disso. Seria até uma coisa a se preocupar se não fosse exatamente o que eles esperavam. Exatamente o que eles queriam.  
>Ela foi direto para o banheiro, enquanto ele se sentou na cama. Tudo aquilo era tão estranho. Programado. Diferente. Apesar de estar muito ansioso para o que aconteceria ali, queria sair correndo. E se fizesse errado? Se a machucasse? E se acontecesse alguma coisa e ele precisasse chamar alguém? E se Puck descobrisse e ele fosse jogado de cima de um prédio?<br>Dentro do banheiro as coisas não estavam muito mais calmas. Assim como Ryan, Sophia também era virgem. Ela começou a tirar sua roupa e colocar a camisola sexy que Brittany lhe emprestara. Se olhou no espelho e pensou que parecia uma prostituta. Era esse o objetivo, não era? Ou não? Tirou a camisola, pegando um shortinho e uma blusa. As colocou e se sentiu mais confortável. Menos vulgar. Mais ela. Aquilo não estava melhorando em nada.  
>Saiu do banheiro para encontrar um Ryan que era também uma pilha de nervos. Ele tinha tirado os sapatos e a camisa, estando apenas com a camiseta branca e a calça jeans. Ela foi caminhando até ele e se sentou ao seu lado.<br>- Nós vamos fazer isso? - ela perguntou.  
>- Era o que você queria... - disse ele olhando para baixo. - É o que eu quero também.<br>- Estou meio que... com medo.  
>- Acho que isso é... normal... Não sei, nunca fiz isso.<br>- Nem eu... - ela o encarou, pegando o rosto do rapaz e levantando. - Vamos apenas... nos beijar e ver o que acontece. Não precisa ser hoje. Quero dizer, esse hotel meio que cria essa tensão, mas... Não tem ninguém pressionando ninguém aqui. Nem você a mim... E nem eu a você. Nós podemos apenas...  
>- Ficar juntos? - ele sorriu. - E transar se quisermos.<br>- Bem, eu meio que quero - ela sorriu sem graça.  
>- Eu também.<p>

_Like a virgin  
>Touched for the very first time<br>Like a virgin  
>When your heart beats<br>Next to mine_

No outro dia, Sophia e Ryan se sentaram juntos para o ensaio do Glee. Não se importaram dos outros desconfiarem de que não estavam juntos. Estavam tão felizes por terem feito aquilo no momento certo, do jeito que queriam. Foi a melhor noite da vida deles e não só porque fizeram sexo, mas porque foi com alguém a quem amavam e isso fazia toda a diferença. E foi reconfortante ter isso quando a confusão começou na sala do coral.  
>Sr. Schue entrou acompanhado de Jesse St. James, o novo integrante do Glee Club. E é claro que isso não foi bem aceito por todos.<br>- Que droga! Parece que estão fazendo tudo só pra me magoar - dizia Finn.  
>- Menos drama, Finn - disse Ryan. - Mas o que diabos esse cara está fazendo aqui?<br>- Achei que aceitariam melhor. Sou uma estrela - Jesse se defendeu. - Vocês podem aprender comigo.  
>- Já estávamos brigando por solos - reclamou Kurt. - Agora você aparece e perco as esperanças de ter o solo.<br>- Isso aí - concordou Mercedes. - E agora todos vão me forçar até o final para eu gritar a última nota. Tudo bem pra você?  
>- Ele é um espião, Sr. Schue. Eu saberia - acusou Santanna.<br>- Espere, pessoal - o professor gritou. - Já vi a papelada, falei com os pais dele.  
>- Estão no inverno de Bali. E foi uma ligação muito cara - disse Jesse presunçoso, enquanto Finn fazia careta junto com Ryan.<br>- Jesse se mudou para cá com o tio, e está na nossa escola. Acima de tudo, ele está vindo para essa escola agora - disse William. essa frase ficou repetitiva demais, mas não consegui corrigir  
>- Mas não é justo - disse Artie.<br>- Pessoal! Todos que fizeram o teste para este grupo entraram. É assim que fazemos. É tarde demais pra mudar as regras, o que realmente seria injusto - ele parecia decepcionado. Será que ele não entendia que tinha algo errado naquela história? Percebeu Brittany com o braço levantado. - Brittany.  
>- Sr. Schue, ele é seu filho?<br>- Não entendo, por que está fazendo isso - comentou Rachel.  
>- Quando se ama alguém, deve-se lutar por ela. Não estaria totalmente comigo se ficássemos em equipes rivais e me importo mais com isso do que ganhar outro nacional. Então eu deixei o Vocal Adrenaline. Por você.<br>- Isso é ridículo - disse Sophia baixo à Ryan. - Ele está armando alguma, dá pra ver na cara dele.  
>- Eu sei. Se ele machucar Rachel... - ele tentou respirar fundo.<br>- Certo, pessoal, temos muita coisa pra fazer. Jessie, bom ter você aqui. Bem-vindo a bordo. Tudo bem, do começo.


	16. SO1E16 Home

**SO1E16 Home**

Ryan estava sentado na porta de sua casa, observando os carros passarem na rua. Apenas o barulho dos carros preenchia seus ouvidos. Era uma das vantagens de viver perto de uma via expressa. Não tinha crianças na rua ou vizinhos fofoqueiros sem nada para fazer, apenas o barulho dos carros. Claro que ele não conseguiria aproveitar isso por muito tempo.  
>- Ryan, você tem que ensaiar - ele ouviu a voz do pai atrás de si.<br>- Já ensaiei hoje - ele respondeu.  
>- Então ensaie mais! - disse o homem. - Até porque amanhã você vai se apresentar na Leopold Godowsky e precisa de todo ensaio que puder.<br>- Como é? - o garoto se levantou assustado. - O que eu vou fazer lá? Fui eliminado, pai, você sabe disso.  
>- Consegui uma nova chance para você - disse o homem.<br>- Com... Como você... Pai, o que você fez?  
>- Só liguei para lá, conversei com o diretor, doei uma fortuna e te dei uma outra chance.<br>- E da onde você tirou essa fortuna?  
>- Do seu fundo para a faculdade - disse com a maior naturalidade do mundo.<br>- Vamos pai, você está... - ele não conseguia acreditar. Colocou a mão na cabeça, sentindo o desespero correr por todo o seu corpo. - Aquele dinheiro era... Como eu vou... VOCÊ PERDEU A CABEÇA? - ele gritava.  
>- Ei, você não está falando com um colega de rua e muito menos com aquele professor de coral idiota. Sou seu pai e aquele dinheiro era meu! - disse o homem com raiva.<br>- Professor de coral... - Ryan o encarou confuso. - Do que você...  
>- Você achou mesmo que perderia um dos maiores testes da sua vida e eu não saberia? - Ryan congelou na frente do homem. O pai sabia. Sua vida estava acabada. - E por um coral de escola? Sério? Depois de tudo pelo o que passamos, por tudo...<br>- Nós passamos? Fui eu que passei minha infância preso nessa casa tocando piano. Eu tenho o talento, você só...  
>- Só criei você. Te dei a disciplina e caminho que você precisava para chegar onde está. Sem mim, você não seria nada!<br>- Não, pai, sem você eu seria eu mesmo e não essa cópia mal feita do que você quer que eu seja!  
>- Olha aqui, garoto - ele segurou o braço de Ryan. - Você vai fazer o que estou mandando. Amanhã você vai se apresentar na escola e vai passar. E, quando passar, vai deixar aquela escola estúpida e aquele coral. Você vai ser o pianista que sempre quis que você fosse, que sua mãe sempre quis. Querendo ou não.<br>- Me solta - respondeu o garoto com raiva.  
>- Ouviu o que eu disse?<br>- ME SOLTA! - ele gritou.  
>O homem o soltou e o ficou encarando, esperando que o rapaz entrasse. Ryan o encarava em resposta com raiva.<br>- Você vai se arrepender disso, pai! - disse antes de entrar.  
>- Estou fazendo isso para que você não se arrependa depois. Um dia vai entender isso.<p>

Quando a noite chegou, Ryan esperou até que o pai fosse dormir. Precisava sair dali. Sentia como se as paredes estivessem se juntando contra ele, sufocando-o, tirando todo o seu ar. Tinha tanta raiva, decepção, todo o tipo de sentimento. Ele não queria ir se apresentar na frente de um bando de críticos idiotas que o invejavam por poder tocar mais do que eles e depois ter que fazer aquilo pelo resto de sua vida. Não era aquilo que amava fazer. Não era aquilo que queria fazer.  
>Desceu as escadas silenciosamente e abriu a porta com cuidado, saiu, ligou seu carro, foi para a lanchonete que sabia ficar aberta 24 horas por dia, e ligou para as únicas pessoas que queria encontrar naquele momento.<br>Rachel e Sophia chegaram quase juntas no local. E, quando se viram, fecharam a cara instantaneamente.  
>- Olha, sei que vocês não se gostam, mas ambas tem uma coisa em comum. Ambas se importam comigo. E preciso muito de vocês agora - o garoto parecia tão triste que elas nem discutira. Apenas sentaram e ouviram tudo o que ele tinha a dizer.<br>- Tio Tom ficou completamente doido! - disse Rachel pegando seu telefone. - Vou ligar para o papai e resolver isso agora...  
>- Não envolva seus pais no meio disso - ele pediu. - Só vai fazer Tom ficar contra eles.<br>- Tom? - perguntou Sophia.  
>- Não consigo mais chamá-lo de pai. - confessou ele. - Não sei como consegui até agora, ele... Ele me magoou de tantos modos durante esses anos, mas agora... Ele sabia que eu não tinha ido. Ele me seguiu e descobriu sobre o coral. Provavelmente descobriu sobre você e manteve segredo por todo esse tempo. Sue estava me chantageando por causa disso e ele sabia o tempo todo.<br>- Por isso que vocês fingiram terminar? - perguntou Rachel. - Vocês sabem que ninguém acreditou, né?  
>- Sue não me perturbou mais, era isso que eu queria - respondeu ele.<br>- O que Sue queria com você? - perguntou a garota.  
>- A gente te explica depois - disse Sophia. - O que nós fazemos agora? Você não pode deixar a escola.<br>- Eu sei. Não quero deixar a escola e com certeza não quero ir para a Leopold Godowsky. Mas não sei o que fazer. Se eu me apresentar, eles vão me aprovar.  
>- Você nem se sente, hein - disse Sophia.<br>- Você nunca o ouviu tocar - lembrou Rachel.  
>- Claro que eu ouvi, ele sempre...<br>- Aquilo sou eu disfarçando, não tocando. Acredite em mim, você nunca me ouviu tocando - o garoto colocou a mão na cabeça. - Aqueles professores já me ouviram. Por isso me aprovaram mesmo eu faltando. Eles me querem lá e se eu me sabotar e tocar mal de propósito, eles vão saber.  
>- E seu pai vai te matar depois - completou Rachel.<br>- Estou completamente perdido aqui - ele se lamentava. - Odeio estar em uma posição assim. Eu não fiz nada, não mereço isso.  
>As duas sentaram-se ao lado dele.<br>- Nós vamos superar isso - disse Sophia.  
>- Claro que vamos. Você não vai sair da escola. Só precisamos... Precisamos de um plano - disse Rachel.<br>- Exatamente o que não tenho...

No dia seguinte, Ryan acordou cedo e fez tudo o que seu pai queria. Colocou o terno ridículo que ele separou, pegou a partitura da música completamente entediante que ele tanto insistiu que tocasse e saiu de carro com ele. O caminho todo foi silencioso e, quando chegou lá, foi pior ainda. Ambos sentaram um ao lado do outro enquanto os outros alunos se apresentavam.  
>- Não vai mesmo falar comigo? - perguntou o homem.<br>- Se dependesse de mim não falaria nunca mais com você - respondeu o garoto. - Mas você é meu pai e me obrigou a estar aqui, não é? Não foi o que deixou bem claro ontem.  
>- Sim - respondeu o homem. - Mas não sou o vilão aqui. Quero dizer, você sabe que só estava fazendo aquilo pelo seu bem, quero que você seja feliz e realizado e...<br>- Se quisesse mesmo isso, me deixaria cantar no Glee Club que é o quero fazer. Não quero ficar aqui. Não é meu lugar, você tem que perceber isso - o garoto quase implorava.  
>- Seu lugar é aqui. E você vai perceber isso um dia.<br>- Não, não vou.  
>No meio de outra apresentação, todo o auditório percebeu uma movimentação acontecendo e olharam para trás. 13 adolescentes, entre eles garotos com uniformes de futebol e garotas vestidas de cheerleaders chegaram no local, acompanhados de um homem loiro e uma mulher ruiva. Ryan sorriu.<br>- São eles? - perguntou Tom ficando vermelho de novo. - Eu vou...  
>- Você não pode fazer nada. As apresentações são abertas, você não tem escolha.<br>- Foi você que... - enquanto ele falava, era anunciado o nome de Ryan no palco. O garoto levantou com um sorriso vitorioso.  
>- Claro que sim.<br>Caminhou para o palco e se sentou na frente do piano. Colocou as partituras no lugar que elas deveriam estar e sorriu para Sophia, que o encarava orgulhosa.  
>- Sei que não é muito comum - começou ele, - mas queria contar a vocês uma história. A história de um garoto que encontrou seu talento. Não era o que os outros esperavam, não era nem mesmo o que ele esperava. Mas era a coisa que ele sabia que tinha que fazer por toda a sua vida. É claro que ele teve medo. Medo de ir contra tudo o que lutou por toda a sua vida. Medo de que as pessoas não aceitassem seu dom. Mas chegou uma hora que ele pensou "quer saber? Dane-se! É meu dom, meu sonho. E vou fazer do jeito que eu quiser".<br>Ele se levantou, tirando o paletó que usava e soltando a camisa que estava presa em sua cintura. Viu os amigos indo para o palco e tomarem suas posições nos outros instrumentos que estavam ali além do piano, afinal, não era apenas de piano que era feito a escola.  
>- Então - ele pegou um pedestal e prendeu o microfone nele, - me desculpe, pai. Mas esse é meu sonho. E tem algo que quero falar<p>

**Música:** I Don't Want to Be - Gavin DeGraw

Quando ele terminou de cantar, os aplausos encheram o auditório. Todos os músicos que tinham sido pressionados sua vida toda pelos seus pais e que estavam ali naquele momento sentiam a mesma dor e compartilhavam com tudo o que ele dizia.  
>Ryan sorriu orgulhoso ao ver o que tinha feito. Ele tinha se rebelado. Finalmente tinha dito o que queria e seria quem ele queria ser.<br>Ele desceu do palco junto de seus amigos e sentiu um braço forte o puxando até o lado de fora. Seu pai estava furioso, como ele pensava que estaria.  
>- Gostou da música? - ele perguntou insolente.<br>- Você destruiu todas as nossas chances quando fez essa palhaçada. No que você estava pensando?  
>- Estava pensando em mim. Finalmente, eu pensei em mim.<br>Ryan sentiu um calor preenchendo seu rosto e só depois de um tempo percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Seu pai tinha lhe dado um tapa na cara. Um entre os muitos outros que ele queria. Mas Puck e Finn estavam ali para segurar o homem e impedir que ele continuasse.  
>- Você não pode fazer isso - gritou William Schuester, indo para a frente de Ryan imediatamente. - Não vai agredir um de meus alunos na minha frente e esperar que eu não faça nada.<br>- O que você vai fazer? Você é só um professorzinho de merda em um colegial. É por isso que você está deixando tudo de lado - gritava o homem borbulhando de raiva. - Deixando de se dedicar ao que importa para ficar cantando naquele coral miserável e para ficar enroscado com aquela vagabunda!  
>- Não fala assim dela - agora foi a vez de Ryan partir para cima dele, mas ser segurado por William. - Você fica dizendo que eu destruí tudo. O que você não percebe que é que já estava tudo destruído. E você fez isso, Tom. Você fez isso sozinho. Só fui muito idiota por não reclamar antes.<br>O garoto chorava quando saiu da escola. Não se lembrava de ter sofrido tanto assim desde que sua mãe morreu, mas dessa vez seus amigos estavam ali com ele. Ele não estava sozinho como antes.  
>Quando a noite chegou e seus amigos foram embora, ele ficou sentado no estacionamento pensando no que faria. Rachel se ofereceu para acolhê-lo, mas não podia. Acabaria com a única relação saudável que Tom tinha, que era com o irmão, um dos pais de Rachel. E a casa de Sophia já estava lotada o suficiente. Foi para o único lugar que poderia ir.<br>Tocou a campanhia e Kurt se assustou ao atender.  
>- Oi. Posso ficar aqui?<p> 


	17. SO1E17 Bad Reputation

**SO1E17 Bad Reputation**

Ryan chegou à escola se sentindo estranho. Aquela era a primeira vez que não precisava se preocupar com a hora que iria embora, com não deixar escapar nada em relação ao Glee, com não ter que esconder Sophia de ninguém. Ele poderia realmente ter um encontro normal em um fim de semana qualquer com a sua namorada sem correr risco de ser morto por isso.  
>A vida na casa dos Hummels era divertida. Tudo bem que ele dividia o quarto com Kurt, o que não era tão divertido. E a presença de Ryan na casa não o deixava muito confortável, mesmo ele prometendo ser apenas por uns dias, até saber o que fazer de sua vida.<br>Por outro lado, Burt tinha sido o mais gentil que uma pessoa poderia ter sido. Mesmo tendo ficado lá por apenas 2 dias, se sentia a vontade perto dele e isso era bom. Nem se lembrava da época em que se sentira a vontade no lugar que dormia.  
>Então, você deve estar se perguntando o que Ryan estava fazendo na casa de Kurt, não é? Aposto que todo mundo pensou que ele iria para a casa de Rachel. Mas as coisas não são tão fáceis assim. Ryan sabia que se fosse para lá, seus tios lhe acolheriam e acabariam entrando na briga e ele não queria que seu pai se afastasse dos únicos familiares que ainda tinha. E é claro que ir para a casa super lotada de Sophia não era uma opção. A outra escolha lógica seria Finn, mas como ele estava morando na casa do Kurt... Lá estava ele.<br>- Oi, querido – disse Sophia, lhe roubando um beijo e tirando Ryan de seus pensamentos.  
>- Oi – ele disse.<br>- Como você está? Kurt não tentou te agarrar nem nada, né?  
>- Pára com isso, Kurt tem sido muito legal comigo. Tudo bem que eu fecho a porta do banheiro umas duas vezes quando tomo banho, mas não é como se ele fosse pular em cima de mim. Até porque todos sabemos de quem é que ele gosta...<br>- Ele devia mesmo desistir disso, vai acabar se magoando... – ela comentou, preocupada com o amigo.  
>- É o que todos dizem, mas ele nunca escuta... – eu dei de ombros, entrando na sala do coral.<br>- Quem fez isso? – Sr. Shue perguntava enquanto todos os integrantes do grupo se olhavam. Sophia e Ryan se sentaram tentando entender o que estava havendo. – Isso é sério. O diretor Figgins está ameaçando acabar com o Glee.  
>- De novo? – Ryan perguntou. – Essa ameaça está ficando meio cansativa. E eu nem sei o que é isso...<br>- É a Glist, uma lista dos mais promíscuos do clube – disse Kurt. – Você está em segundo desde que ela começou a ser publicada.  
>- O quê? – Sophia se levantou pegando a lista da mão do professor.<br>- Como eu não sabia disso? – eu perguntei. – Eu não fiz nada.  
>- Você devia estar muito envolvido com os problemas com o seu pai – disse Quinn.<br>- E eu tentando te ajudar enquanto você pegava qualquer uma que passava.  
>- Sophia, fala sério!<br>- Por que estamos fazendo isso? Todos sabemos que foi o Puck – disse Santanna.  
>- Cai fora, eu não fiz nada – ele se defendeu.<br>- Então por que a sua namorada é a primeira no Glist? E o namorado da sua irmã o segundo – disse Tina.  
>- E por que eu sou a última? Fora o fato de que me recusei a transar com você – disse Rachel.<br>- Já chega, ninguém está acusando ninguém de nada – o professor reclamou. Depois virou resignado – Puck, é sério, foi você?  
>- Já disse que não. Sou um delinquente, claro. Gosto de pôr fogo nas coisas e bater em quem não conheço. Assumo isso. Mas não sou um mentiroso – ele se defendeu.<br>- E quem fez essa lista definitivamente é um mentiroso – disse Ryan rindo. – Porque eu como o segundo mais promiscuo, em que mundo...  
>- Cala a boca, Ryan, que o nosso problema eu resolvo depois – Sophia ameaçou e ele se calou na hora.<br>- Certo! A questão importante, ao fazer isso e postar o vídeo pessoal da Sue Sylvester no youtube, vocês estão ganhando uma reputação bem ruim – reclamou o professor.  
>- Por que isso é ruim? – disse Artie. – Talvez se parecermos mais perigosos, parariam de jogar os meus óculos no vaso.<br>- Eles fazem mesmo isso? – perguntou Sophia com pena.  
>- Olha, as coisas estão difíceis agora. Eu entendo. Estão sob muita pressão com as Regionais chegando, e eu sei que ganhar as Seletivas não teve o efeito positivo em suas popularidades como acharam que aconteceria. Mas se tornar o que mais desprezam não é a solução – dizia enquanto distribuía folhas aos alunos.<br>- Cara, essa música é horrível! – disse Mercedes.  
>- Nunca ouvi essa música – disse Ryan.<br>- Não perdeu nada – comentou Kurt.  
>- Não, não é. É incrível e está em muitas listas de sucesso. Mas por causa do tempo e da imprensa, virou uma piada. E, como vocês, está na hora de recomeçar e reparar essa reputação ruim. A tarefa da semana é todos vocês encontrarem músicas assim, mudá-las no que for preciso e fazerem-nas ficar boas de novo. E então, espero aplicarem essa lição musical na vida de vocês – disse Will.<br>- Essa música devia ser presa pelo crime de ser horrível – disse Jesse.  
>- Ele precisa mesmo ser tão gay assim? – Mercedes comentou com Sophia, que riu.<br>- Quer apostar? – disse o professor. – Toca aí!  
><em>Ice ice baby vanilla<br>Ice ice baby vanilla  
>Ice ice baby vanilla<br>Ice ice baby vanillla_  
>x.x.x<br>Sophia não falou com Ryan o dia inteiro, mesmo que ele estivesse tentando incessantemente. Ela não queria conversar e ele precisava explicar o que estava acontecendo. Foi quando passou pelo corredor e ouviu uma interessante conversa de Rachel com Artie.  
>-Segure seu chapéu, porque Rachel Berry vai se tornar musicalmente promíscua – dizia ela.<br>- E completamente louca – disse ele interrompendo aquilo enquanto Artie sumia rapidamente, ou o mais rápido que a sua cadeira lhe permitia.  
>- Ryan, fica fora disso! – ela disse.<br>- Não faça nada estúpido, porque no final quem se ferra é você. Você tem um namorado, deveria estar feliz por não ser considerada promíscua.  
>- Meus relacionamentos pessoais não interferem nas minhas escolhas – ela disse. – Aprendi isso com você.<br>- O quê? – ele perguntou confuso.  
>- Kurt Hummel? Sério? Sempre pensei que quando algo de ruim acontecesse viria ficar comigo.<br>- E o quê? Deixar meu pai mais sozinho do que ele já é. O homem é louco e eu não consigo ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele, mas ainda é o meu pai. Não quero tirar tudo o que ele tem!  
>- Eu sei. Eu entendo, mas... Sinto-me traída, mesmo sabendo que não devia estar. Até te entendo, mas...<br>- Rachel, você tem que entender que agora é a única família que eu tenho. Não deixarei você nem se você quiser – ele riu.  
>- Ok – ela respondeu o abraçando. – Mas você ainda devia ter ido para lá.<br>x.x.x  
>- Não gosto nem um pouco disso, assim como você – dizia Sr. Shue em sua sala. Finn estava a sua frente agora, mas outros estariam depois. - Mas se não descobrir quem fez a lista antes que façam outra, todo o Clube Glee acabará. E não posso deixar isso acontecer.<br>- Sei que tenho estado irritado ultimamente – admitiu Finn, - e às vezes saio chutando as coisas, mas não fui eu.  
>- Tudo se encaixa, Finn - disse o professor. - Você possui motivos para se vingar de várias pessoas da Glist. Quinn e Puck te traíram, o pai do Kurt está namorando a sua mãe. E sei que teve problemas com a Santana e a Brittany.<br>- Não tenho nada contra a Santana, e gosto da Brittany - disse Mercedes mexendo o pescoço. - É a Quinn que tem problema com elas.  
>- Bem, há um monte de Cheerios naquela lista - disse o professor. - Não é porque você se sente excluída daquele grupo?<br>- Não sei do que fala. Gosto de ser uma Cheerio. E por que acham que estou brava o tempo todo? Sou só audaciosa - disse Mercedes.  
>- É matemática simples, Sr. Shue - disse Artie, calmo. - A Glist foi colocada a 1,5m do chão, eu não alcanço. Não fui eu. E tenho uma recomendação que...<br>- Vi Puck colando a Glist no corredor - disse Tina.  
>- Colocaram no armário da Rachel, tirei de lá - Puck se defendeu. - Eu estava sendo homem, fazendo a coisa certa.<br>- Uma hora as mentiras secarão e você começará a falar.  
>- Se fui eu, por que estaria no número 3? Eu acho que sou o número 1. Mais uma vez, eu não fiz isso!<br>- Não sei ligar um computador - disse Brittany.  
>- Por que eu faria isso e colocaria meu namorado em primeiro lugar pra mostrar como ele é canalha pra escola toda? - perguntou Sophia com o rosto vermelho, parecendo que tinha chorado. - Ele me trai, a escola toda sabe e eu que fico como culpada?<br>- Alguém está mentindo aqui!  
>- Essa lista idiota está acabando com o meu namoro! - Ryan reclamou. - Como alguém pode ser tão estúpido de estragar o namoro colocando uma lista assim?<br>- Foi a Rachel - disse Quinn. - Pense nisso. Roubei o cara que ela ama, então roubei o que ela namorou, pra esquecer o primeiro. E ela me acha uma piranha. Sem falar que ela morre de ciúmes do Ryan com a Sophia, então ela achou um jeito de separar eles também.  
>- Não parece coisa dela.<br>- Ela já traiu sua confiança antes. E, assim, quem disse que só tem um culpado?  
>- Olha, eu sei que você sabe de algo! Então não sairemos daqui até eu ter respostas.<br>- Sr. Schuester, - começou Kurt com a mão no rosto, - posso ser franco?  
>- Manda - o professor suspirou cansado.<br>- Desde que você se separou, passa várias noites assistindo reprises de Law&Order, não é? - o homem concordou com a cabeça. - Achei que sim. E não, não fiz a Glist.  
>x.x.x<br>Na sala do coral, todo mundo arrumava as coisas para a apresentação do clipe que Rachel tinha feito. Ryan insistiu para ela abortar a ideia, pois aquilo nunca daria certo, mas ela insistira e, bem, o resultado seria exposto em momentos.  
>- Certo, pessoal, escuta. Outra semana está quase terminando. Se outra lista sair hoje, esse assunto sairá do meu controle e passará a ser jurisdição do Diretor Figgins - disse o professor.<br>- Sério, Sr. Shue, seja já quem fez a lista, não vai aparecer. Podemos nos curvar e aceitar o que vier - disse Finn.  
>- Excelente... Então vamos nessa. Rachel, que tal nos mostrar seu projeto sobre má reputação?<br>A garota já levantou animada, mas Ryan partiu na frente.  
>- Desculpa, Sr. Shue, mas eu queria passar a frente dela. Até porque depois do vídeo não terá clima para o que eu pretendo fazer... - o garoto pediu.<br>- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Rachel.  
>- Só cala a boca e senta! - ele disse. Foi até o meio da sala e começou. - Bem, todo mundo sabe que essa lista está completamente errada e absurda. Eu nunca trairia a Sophia. Qualquer um que me conhece sabe disso e é assim que eu sei que ela também sabe, mesmo ela não fale comigo desde que as listas começaram a sair. E, convivendo com a Rachel e o Sr. Shue, aprendemos que podemos resolver 99% dos nossos problemas com músicas. E eu não achei a música que o Sr. Shue queria que eu achasse, mas essa realmente representa como eu me sinto em relação a Sophia e, bem... Deixa-me canta-la...<br>Ryan andou até o outro lado do local e pegou um violão que estava jogado lá.  
>- Você não toca violão - disse Sophia ainda de cara feia.<br>- Eu meio que aprendi depois que você disse que achava sexy garotos que tocavam violão - ele riu.  
><em>Well you done done me and you bet I felt it<br>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
>I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back<br>Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
>And Nothings going to stop me but divine intervention<br>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
>But I won't hesitate no more, no more<br>It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Quando Ryan terminou de cantar, Sophia já sorria como boba encarando ele, toda derretida. Ele sorriu também quando viu a reação dela. Tinha dado certo, finalmente.  
>- Olha, se você não quiser, eu quero - disse Santanna mexendo em suas unhas.<br>- Só se você for louca - ela correu até Ryan e lhe deu um beijo. - Eu acredito em você.  
>x.x.x<br>É claro que o clipe feito por Rachel não deu certo, como poderia? Agora Finn, Puck e Jesse estavam bravos com ela e eu tinha que aguentar as reclamações. Mas dei ainda menos atenção do que daria em uma situação normal. Eu queria saber quem estava fazendo aquela Glist e o Sr. Shue não parecia estar fazendo muito sucesso em descobrir o culpado. Mas quando eu passei pela sala do coral e ouvi uma conversa que não devia, percebi que ele sabia mais do que falava.  
>E então eu esperei que todos saíssem e, quando Quinn Fabray passou na minha frente, eu a parei.<br>- Por quê?  
>- Do que você está falando? - ela fingiu estar confusa, o que nunca dava certo comigo.<br>- Pensei que você fosse amiga da Sophia, achei que fosse minha amiga também. Você poderia colocar qualquer um em primeiro lugar, mas escolheu a mim. Por quê?  
>- Ryan, não fui eu quem publiquei a Glist e...<br>- Eu ouvi a sua conversa com o Sr. Shue. E sou de longe mais esperto do que vocês pensam que eu sou.  
>- Você pareceu a Rachel agora...<br>- É, eu sou mais parecido com ela do que gosto de admitir.  
>- Exatamente. E ainda assim você consegue tudo o que quer. Você é bonito, tem uma namorada que gosta de você e não a engravidou no meio do namoro. Tem Rachel e agora se meteu em uma família que te acolheu de verdade, mesmo com seus problemas com seu pai. Enquanto eu saio de casa e vou morar com a mãe doentia do Puck e da Sophia, ouvindo como ela acertou ao escolher você como namorado e como Puck estragou tudo ao ter me escolhido.<br>- Você está morando com a Mercedes agora.  
>- Eu sei, mas ainda me atinge. Por que tudo na minha vida dá errado, e você, Rachel, Sophia sempre se dão bem?<br>- Você estava na mesma sala que eu hoje quando Rachel mostrou aquele vídeo. Achar que os seus problemas são maiores do que os nossos é uma coisa, dizer que eles não existem é outra. Não pode me culpar pelo que aconteceu com você, ou Sophia. Especialmente porque nós dois estamos aqui para o que você precisar, mesmo você tentando acabar com o namoro da gente...  
>- Você vai contar para ela?<br>- E correr o risco dela te matar e ser presa depois? Sem chances... Eu sei que você se decepcionou com bastante gente e não quero ser mais um dessa lista. Só para de fazer listas, ok?  
>- Ok - ela respondeu rindo e o abraçou. Ele era bem mais legal do que ela imaginava.<br>x.x.x  
>- Você vai contar comigo hoje - disse Rachel com os olhos inchados quando Ryan chegou para o ensaio no dia seguinte.<br>- Brigou com o Jesse? - ele perguntou.  
>- Não quero falar sobre isso.<br>- Sim, você quer. Você sempre quer...  
>- Só toca aquele piano e canta comigo, por favor? - ela implorava a ponto de chorar de novo.<br>- É o que eu sempre faço...  
><em>Turn around,<br>every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
>and you're never coming round<br>Turn around,  
>every now and then I get a little bit tired<br>of listening to the sound of my tears  
>Turn around,<br>every now and then, I get a little bit nervous  
>that the best of all the years have gone by<br>Every now and then  
>I get a little bit terrified<br>and then I see the look in your eyes  
>Turn around, bright eyes<br>Every now and then I fall apart  
>Turn around, bright eyes<br>Every now and then I fall apart  
>And I need you now tonight<br>And I need you more than ever  
>And if you only hold me tight<br>We'll be holding on forever  
>And we'll only be making it right<br>'Cause we'll never be wrong  
>Together we can take it to the end of the line<br>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark<br>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
>I really need you tonight<br>Forever's gonna start tonight_


	18. SO1E18 Laryngitis

**SO1E18 Laryngitis**

A semana tinha sido extremamente estranha para Ryan. Viver na casa de outra pessoa e conviver com suas manias era complicado. Fazer isso quando a outra pessoa era Kurt Hummel fazia as coisas ficarem mais complicadas ainda. Ele gostava de Kurt, mesmo ele sempre sendo tão... diferente, porém tinha umas coisas que ele não conseguia concordar.

_- Kurt, eu preciso usar o banheiro - ele tinha gritado de manhã e então 30 minutos depois o rapaz saiu penteado, completamente vestido e com uma caixa de maquiagem na mão. - Sério? Você não podia ter penteado o cabelo aqui fora?  
>- São muitos produtos... - ele resmungou.<br>- Exatamente! - Ryan reclamou quando entrou no banheiro. O principal problema era que chegava uma hora que ele lembrava que a casa não era dele e, bem, ele era quem estava atrapalhando.  
>- Me desculpa, Kurt, é seu banheiro, demore o tempo que precisar...<em>

- No que você está pensando? - perguntou Sophia vendo como eu estava distraído. Não queria que ela se sentisse mal, então desviei o assunto.  
>- Em como seu irmão ficou ridículo sem o moicano - eles riram.<br>- Estou muito decepcionado com vocês - começou o professor.  
>- Não acredito que nos grampeou - disse Finn.<br>- Você é mais pirada do que eu pensava - resmungou Sophia.  
>- Não se irrite comigo por expor sua preguiça - Rachel se defendeu. - Estou cansada de levar todos vocês nas minhas costas. As Regionais é em um mês.<br>- Só quero entender o que está havendo. Finn, por que parou de cantar?  
>- Porque você passou a dar todos os solos pro Jesse... Abalou a minha confiança, sabe?<br>- E então você pára de cantar? - perguntou Ryan. - Não faz sentindo.  
>- Do que você está falando, é um dos que estão sem cantar também - disse ele.<br>- E por que isso? - perguntou o professor.  
>- Eu só estou com muita coisa na minha cabeça, gente. Ainda não decidi onde vou morar ou como vou me sustentar, não quero falar com o meu pai de novo e sei que estou incomodando Kurt e o pai dele.<br>- Ele tinha que perceber isso - disse Kurt para Mercedes.  
>- Que diferença isso faz? - disse Santanna. - Todos sabem que aqui eu só preciso ser sexy.<br>- Os hormônios da gravidez me deixam triste - reclamou Quinn.  
>- São tantas músicas - se defendeu Brittany.<br>- Uma corrente tem a força do elo mais fraco. O Glee Club são vozes infinitas se juntando em uma só. Isso termina agora. Por isso a tarefa da semana de vocês será cada um de vocês escolher uma canção que representa como vocês se vêem, como vai a vida no momento. Suas vozes. Então vão vir aqui e cantar do fundo do coração. Todos vocês.  
>- Solos? Na frente de todos? - perguntou Kurt com medo.<br>- O Glee Club perdeu a sua voz. É hora de recuperá-la.

x.x.x

- Vou arrasar nessa tarefa - dizia Kurt saindo da sala do coral. Mercedes estava ao lado dele e Ryan atrás. - Se tem uma coisa que conheço, é a minha voz. Tenho o mesmo alcance vocal do eunuco do séc. XVI, Orlando di Lasso. Mas sabe o que ele não tinha? Uma música da Whitney Houston no bolso da calça.  
>- Eu posso te ajudar a ensaiar se quiser - Ryan se ofereceu. Kurt o olhou sem entender. - Estou na sua casa, comendo da sua comida. Devo fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, não?<br>- Já falei para você se sentir em casa, não foi? - disse Burt Hummel aparecendo do nada ao lado deles.  
>- Pai? - Kurt estranhou. - O que está fazendo aqui? Está tudo bem?<br>- Estou aqui pra pegar o Finn. Tenho ingressos pro jogo dos Reds, Finn nunca foi num jogo da Liga Principal. Estamos em Cincinate, quase não tem jogos. Falando nisso, já foi em algum, Ryan?  
>- Na verdade, não. Entre os mil horários de ensaios no piano, não sobrava tempo para meu pai me levar a lugar nenhum - ele parecia triste e Burt percebeu isso.<br>- Então você vem conosco...  
>- E por que não fui convidado? - perguntou Kurt.<br>- Está brincando? Toda vez que sento pra assistir um jogo, só fala que todos jogadores estão de calça com elástico.  
>- Não há desculpas pra usá-las! - respondeu o garoto.<br>- Certo, estou pronto - disse Finn do outro lado do corredor.  
>- Beleza, te encontro no carro. Isso vai ser tão bom. Vai ser ótimo pro Finn. Significa muito pra mãe dele também. E até o Ryan vai, será um grupo e tanto. Te vejo em casa. Chego lá pra meia noite - Burt saiu puxando Ryan, mas não antes do rapaz ver a expressão de Kurt. Ele não tinha gostado nada daquilo.<p>

x.x.x

O dia seguinte chegou e todos estavam mais do que entediados ao saber que Rachel começaria. E lá foi Ryan para o piano de novo, como provavelmente faria na música de todos.  
>- Escolhi "The Climb", da Miley Cyrus, ela fala de vencer obstáculos e acabar com problemas. No meu caso, o obstáculo são vocês, colegas preguiçosos, que jogam a responsabilidade para mim - disse a menina.<br>Ryan se esticou do piano só para falar. - Depois você me pergunta porque é tão popular por aqui.  
>Ele começou a tocar e, quando Rachel começou a cantar, todos perceberam que tinha algo errado. Bem, todos menos Brittany.<br>- Piores momentos da minha vida - Ryan disse do piano. - E não ouse culpar o tom que eu te dei!  
>- Rachel... eu acho que você perdeu a sua voz.<p>

x.x.x

- Pelo amor de Deus, Rachel - Ryan dizia novamente pelo telefone. Ele tinha chegado em casa depois de tomar conta dela o dia inteiro por causa do problema na garganta. - Não posso te levar ao médico hoje, eu tenho que... - então ele viu Kurt, sem as roupas de sempre. Na verdade, ele parecia ter pego uma das roupas do pai dele e se enfiado lá dentro - eu acho que eu te ligo depois...  
>Ele desligou o telefone.<br>- O que diabos está acontecendo?  
>- Eu precisava de uma mudança - disse o garoto.<br>- Mudança é uma coisa, lobotomia é outra. Kurt, o que...  
>- Me desculpe, mas eu não tenho tempo para explicar. Vou sair para comer hamburguers com o meu pai. Tem comida na geladeira se quiser.<br>- Ou eu posso comer um hambúrguer... - disse ele e, vendo a cara de Kurt, se explicou. - Você pode me trazer um, tenho dever de casa pra fazer e tenho que escolher a música do meu solo. E não quero estragar o momento pai e filho de vocês.  
>- Ok. Te trago um...<br>Assim que ele saiu, Ryan pegou o telefone de novo. - Você devia vir aqui...  
>Sophia chegou em questão de minutos na casa dos Hummels. Ela entrou meio receosa.<br>- Tem certeza que eles não vão reclamar com você? Trazendo uma garota para a casa deles quando está aqui sozinho?  
>- Não estou sozinho - ele respondeu. - Caroline está vendo TV e Finn ensaiando a música do solo dele. Jessie's Girl...<br>- Sério? Ele não podia ser mais óbvio?  
>- Ele fez merda, agora que corra atrás dela - eles caminharam até a cozinha. - Eu preciso de ajuda. Não posso mais ficar aqui. Mas não tenho emprego e não tenho ideia do que fazer, então preciso de uma solução.<br>- Pensei que as coisas estavam bem por aqui.  
>- E estão. Burt me trata super bem e nunca reclamou de todo o tempo que estou por aqui, mas Kurt... Ele sente ciúmes do pai dele e com razão. Finn tudo bem, é quase enteado dele, mas eu... Sou só um cara da escola que pediu para ficar uns dias e não vai mais embora. Eu sinto que estou me aproveitando deles e não é um sentimento legal.<br>- Eu não tenho ideia de como você está se sentindo, sinceramente - disse Sophia. - Mas você não pode voltar pra casa do seu pai e viver sobre o regimento militar completamente louco que ele te mantinha. Aquilo te deixava doente e me deixava doente de preocupação por você.  
>- Mas o que posso fazer, não posso ir morar na rua. E não posso ficar aqui para sempre.<br>- Por que não? - perguntou Burt entrando na cozinha. Kurt estava ao lado dele, assim como Caroline. - Olha, não quero que se sinta um estranho por aqui. Sim, eu não te conhecia antes que viesse morar aqui, mas você era um amigo do Kurt que precisava de ajuda. Agora você é um amigo dele e meu também. Você assiste jogos comigo, ensaia músicas com o Kurt e ainda tem paciência com aqueles musicais chatos que ele gosta de ver. Nossa família está meio em construção ainda, mas você está começando a fazer parte dela. Não queremos nada em troca, estamos felizes de te ter na família também. Então chega de conversas sobre trabalhar e sair daqui. Vocês vão para a faculdade em 2 anos e não deixarei que vão embora antes disso.  
>- Obrigado... - Ryan disse meio que sem reação e Sophia sorriu. Pelo menos ele estava bem.<p>

x.x.x

- Então, eu acho que encontrei a música pro meu solo - disse Ryan no dia seguinte. Todo mundo sabe como a minha vida deu uma volta de 180º há algumas semanas. E eu percebi que tudo o que eu tinha não valia tanta coisa assim. Essa música fala sobre o tempo em que o cara era o dono de tudo e tudo mudou. Bem, diferente da música, comigo mudou e eu estou melhor agora. Não sei como lidar com isso ainda, mas está melhor.  
>Viva la Vida, do Coldplay<br>_I used to rule the world  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<br>Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>Sweep the streets I used to own<br>I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<br>Listened as the crowd would sing  
>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<br>One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<br>I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
>Roman Cavalry choirs is singing<br>Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
>My missionaries in a foreign field<br>For some reason I can't explain  
>Once you'd gone there was never<br>Never an honest word  
>That was when I ruled the world<em>

Quando a música acabou, Sr. Shue sorriu para ele. Se precisassem de um solo nas Regionais, já sabia quem o faria.  
>Todos foram para as suas aulas e, enquanto Ryan guardava as suas coisas, Kurt apareceu ao seu lado.<br>- Olá - disse ele.  
>- Kurt, nós dormimos no mesmo quarto e vivemos juntos, sem cerimônias... - Ryan parou para pensar. - Ok, isso ficou esquisito. Ainda mais agora que você parou de tentar ser hétero.<br>Kurt começou a rir na frente dele, aquela risada que só Kurt conseguia dar.  
>- Ainda não acredito que eu fiz aquilo.<br>- Honestamente? Nem eu.  
>- Mas você não disse nada.<br>- Eu achei que era algo que você precisava lidar. Você e seu pai. Eu percebi como você estava se sentindo meio descolado com tudo. Eu, Finn, Caroline... Você não achou o seu lugar e, bem, eu me afastei.  
>- Não faça mais isso - ele pediu. - Se tem uma coisa que eu sempre admirei em você é que está sempre disposto a ajudar todos e apontar nossos erros. Mas não de um jeito crítico, nos julgando, mas nos fazendo a gente abrir os olhos. E como agora somos meio que irmãos, quero mesmo ter esse tipo de relacionamento com você.<br>- Meio irmãos, né? - Ryan sorriu. - Deixa seu pai saber disso...  
>- Foi ele que me disse - Kurt abriu um sorriso.<br>- Ok - Ryan sorriu também. - Então deixa a Rachel saber disso...  
>- Sim, ela me mataria...<p> 


	19. SO1E19 Dream On

**SO1E19 Dream On**

O ensaio do Glee Club começaria como qualquer outro naquele dia, se não fosse o loiro desconhecido que acompanhava Will Schuester na sala de ensaio. Eles pareciam ter uma idade parecida, mas a tensão entre eles era palpável.  
>- Quem será que é esse? - perguntou Rachel, se sentando ao lado de Ryan.<br>- Não tenho ideia - disse o rapaz.  
>- Deve ser algum representante escolar - disse Kurt e todo mundo o olhou tentando entender de onde ele tinha tirado aquilo. - Sou muito mais espero do que vocês pensam...<br>- Pessoal, escutem - disse Sr. Shue, deixando claro seu desconforto com a situação. - Este é o Sr. Ryan. É membro do conselho escolar e quer dizer algumas coisas. Só quero que escutem criticamente, lembrando que o que ele diz é só uma de diversas opiniões.  
>- Peguem um pedaço de papel - pediu Sr. Ryan e os alunos obedeceram. - Nesse papel, quero que escrevam o maior sonho que possuem. Um sonho que signifique tanto que dê até medo de admitir.<br>Puck escreveu ménage a trois no seu, enquanto Quinn escrevia não ter estrias, o que seria relativamente difícil se ela continuasse ficando grávida a cada cara que encostasse nela.  
>- Seu sonho nunca se realizará - disse o homem pegando o papel de Artie e jogando no lixo. - 91% de vocês vão morar a vida toda no Condado de Allen, Ohio. A menos que tenham escrito que o sonho seja trabalhar para um plano de saúde meia-boca, ou arrumar um emprego de nível básico em um asilo, ficarão muito desapontados.<br>- Isso é muito deprimente - disse Mercedes.  
>- E mentira - disse Sophia.<br>- Imagino que muitos dos sonhos de vocês envolvam o ramo artístico - continuou ele, fazendo Rachel, Ryan e Kurt se olharem. - Vou falar uma coisa. Os sonhos artísticos são os mais surreais de todos.  
>- Mas é o que quero fazer da vida - disse Tina sem graça.<br>- Não quero magoar vocês. Só quero que não se desapontem - disse ele.  
>- Talvez o que você deva considerar - começou Ryan, - é que só porque você não era talentoso o suficiente, não quer dizer que nós não sejamos...<br>- Ryan... - advertiu o professor, se voltando para Brian Ryan. - Acho que já entendemos o que quer dizer.  
>- Schuester é um ótimo exemplo - o homem continuou. - Ele tinha um brilho de esperança nos olhos, assim como vejo agora nos olhos de vocês, mas... Ele não conseguiu alcançar para si mesmo, então... Agora quer convencer todos vocês de que isso é possível. Acontece que o sonho dele não se realizou. E o de vocês também não irá.<br>- Tudo bem - o professor se levantou. - Já chega.  
>- É melhor para você se me respeitar - advertiu.<br>- Você já disse o que queria - disse William. - Agora dê o fora.  
>- Schuester, devo te agradecer. Facilitou muito minha decisão sobre qual programa cancelar.<p>

- Não acredito no que ele disse - Sophia dizia ao sair do ensaio. - Viu como a Tina ficou? Coitada, ela soluçava de tanto chorar.  
>- O cara é um babaca que se sente mal por não ter conseguido e agora quer descontar na gente - disse Ryan. - Vocês não podem levar isso em consideração.<br>- Fácil você falar, Sr. Pianista Promissor do Ano - resmungou Kurt.  
>- Isso foi ano passado, até quando vão ficar jogando isso na minha cara?<br>- O problema não é esse - explicou Sophia. - Você sabe que é bom, tem centenas de pessoas que podem testemunhar isso. Faz com que tenha uma confiança que nenhum de nós temos.  
>- Rachel tem... - ele suspirou.<br>- Sim - ela disse, parecendo distante.  
>- Ei - Ryan parou e encarou-a. - Desde que eu tenho três anos você repete pra mim que é a melhor cantora do mundo. E você me fez acreditar nisso. Espero que você acredite também.<br>- Sim, eu acredito - ela saiu sem parecer muito confiante e isso o deixou preocupado.

Nas aulas seguintes, Ryan ficou pensando naquilo. Estava claro que discurso de Brian Ryan tinha afetado a confiança do grupo e tão perto das Seletivas isso não poderia ser bom. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas precisaria da ajuda dos líderes do grupo, que oficialmente seriam Rachel e Finn, sendo que na verdade eles não lideram nada. Finn mal sabia andar e falar ao mesmo tempo, quanto mais liderar um grupo. Mas ele estava naquela posição e a função de Ryan era fazer o trabalho pesado e deixar os outros levarem os créditos. Não era a melhor opção, mas era melhor do que ficar mais em evidência do que já estava.  
>Andando pelos corredores, tentando achar uma solução, viu Jesse a caminho de sua aula e sabia que pelo menos um problema ele poderia resolver.<br>- O que você está esperando para ir falar com a Rachel? - ele encarou St. James.  
>- Não acho que você tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso...<br>- Ah, tenho. Desde que sou primo dela e tenho que ouvir todas as reclamações. E ambos sabemos que ela não fez aquele vídeo por mal. Rachel tem essa necessidade patológica de chamar atenção para si e acaba fazendo tudo errado, mas não por mal. É porque ela é meio tonta mesmo. Você devia perdoá-la...  
>- Você viu o que ela fez? Se fosse com você, o que...<br>- Primeiro, nunca namoraria a Rachel. Além de ser nojento só de imaginar, o jeito pegajoso e "parei de existir porque estou contigo agora" me irritaria, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não seja família pra mim. E não estou em condições de ficar dispensando família agora. Então leva o seu traseiro praquele estúdio de dança e vai falar com ela!  
>Jesse o encarou, pensando em alguma resposta. Mas sabia que ele estava certo.<br>- Não devia falar assim comigo.  
>- Ah, eu tenho esse problema... - Ryan riu enquanto ele saia.<br>- Esse é o Ryan - disse Sophia aparecendo atrás dele e lhe dando um beijo. - Sempre se metendo nos problemas dos outros.  
>- É o meu jeito - ele deu de ombros a beijando de novo. - Então, o que você escreveu no papel? - perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam de mãos dadas.<br>- Ser a capa de todas as revistas de moda quando eu for uma topmodel internacional.  
>- Você não acha que é meio baix... Deixa pra lá.<br>- Boa escolha - ela disse rindo. - E você?  
>- Quero poder cantar e tocar meu piano ou qualquer outro instrumento do jeito que eu quero, sem ter ninguém se metendo nisso.<br>- Ok, isso é impossível. No minuto que você começar a gravar vão ter produtores, agentes, todo tipo de pessoa tentando se meter em sua vida. Isso se você realmente começar a gravar.  
>- Eu vou gravar... Sabe que ano passado se ofereceram para gravar um CD instrumental meu, antes de eu entrar pro Glee.<br>- Sério? Isso seria super legal, por que não fez?  
>- Meu pai não deixou. Achou que eu ficaria contaminado com a industria musical vendida e corrompida da atualidade. Na verdade ele não queria que eu ganhasse dinheiro suficiente para dar um pé na bunda dele e ir morar sozinho o quanto antes.<br>- O que você fez do mesmo jeito.  
>- Exatamente... - eles chegaram a porta da sala onde ela teria aula. - Espero que seu sonho se torne verdade - ele a beijou. - E que eu faça parte dele.<br>- O que você não percebe é que você é o principal do meu sonho - ela o beijou antes de entrar na sala e ele segui feliz seu caminho.

Em casa, Ryan estava pensativo olhando para o teto do quarto. Ele tinha que fazer algo para levantar a moral dos Gleeks e não conseguia saber o que fazer.  
>- Você está pensativo - disse Kurt se aproximando dele.<br>- Sim, eu estou meio chateado com o que o Brian Ryan disse. Não por mim, sou confiante o suficiente, mas o efeito no resto do pessoal. Quero dizer, você viu o que fez com Tina, com Artie... Eu queria fazer algo para mostrar pra eles que as coisas não são assim tão preto no branco. É difícil, mas se deixarmos tudo que é difícil de lado, não vamos conseguir fazer nada. Quero dizer, quem diria que um Glee Club que praticamente se formou esse ano e que teve as músicas roubadas conseguiria chegar às seletivas? Nós somos bons, melhores do que pensamos, e odeio vê-los duvidando disso...  
>- Uau - disse Kurt. - Você se preocupa demais com o resto do pessoal. Quer dizer, eu surtei um pouquinho, mas já passou. Tina é chorona mesmo e até a Rachel superou pegando o Jesse. Relaxa, cara. Nem todo problema você tem que resolver - Kurt saiu do quarto e deixou um pensativo Ryan para trás.<p>

O dia seguinte chegou e Ryan foi direto para o piano. Talvez Kurt estivesse certo, ele não sabia mesmo relaxar. E tinha essa ideia de que devia controlar tudo para que nada fugisse do controle. De onde será que tinha tirado isso?  
>Começou a tocar umas notas no instrumento a sua frente, sentindo a melodia fazê-lo se acalmar. Talvez era disso que precisava, relaxar.<p>

Song 6, Daniel Powter  
><em>Now who did you ever want to be<br>you snapshot the girl in Tuscany  
>I didn't know recommend at the time<br>you're acting out of line  
>and I don't need you any more<br>Seeing something new is what I'm hoping for  
>I'm going to lose and go for a ride<br>Seeming that I've got time  
>So let's lie in the sun<br>You didn't want the world to know  
>But I'm not strong and you'll find out<br>And you get the rock 'n' roll  
>You let's groove in the high<br>You know you better come and get right  
>I don't know the question line<br>But the best comes back tonight_

Parou de tocar quando seu telefone tocou. Era Rachel chorando e dizendo "você tem que vir aqui".  
>Ele foi desesperado para a casa dela, descobrindo de toda a busca pela mãe da garota que ele nem sabia que estava acontecendo. Por um lado, ficou um pouco chateado de não ter participado disso, mas não o impediu de abraçá-la quando ela precisou de um abraço.<br>- Não acho que possa ouvir isso... - ela disse.  
>- Pensei que você tinha ouvido. Jesse não colocou...<br>- Eu tirei assim que ele saiu. Não posso fazer isso sozinha.  
>- Rachel, se tem alguém que pode fazer isso, é você. É a sua mãe, quero dizer... Se eu tivesse a chance de ter algo assim da minha mãe eu... Não sei o que faria... Mas ouvir seria certamente a primeira coisa - ele riu.<br>- Você está certo.  
>- Como sempre - ele sorriu.<br>- E metido - ela foi até o rádio e começou a ouvir a música. Ryan foi saindo devagar. Era o momento dela com a mãe, ele não deveria se meter...


	20. SO1E2O Theatricality

**SO1E2O Theatricality**

Ryan olhava tudo em volta e colocava a mão na cabeça. Aquilo não podia dar certo mesmo. Lá estava ele, ao lado de Burt e Kurt, que não poderia estar mais gay do que segurando aquela taça de cidra, para contar que eles se mudariam para lá.  
>- Degrau - dizia a mãe de Finn, animada. - Mais alguns.<br>- Tem um carro aqui pra mim? - perguntou Finn e coloquei a mão na cabeça de novo. Como ele podia ser tão ruim em adivinhar surpresas?  
>- Querido, estamos em lugar fechado. Abra seus olhos.<br>Quando ele o fez, não acreditou. Sério, eu não acreditaria também. O cara vai mudar de casa, dividir o quarto com mais dois caras e Kurt acha que trazer comida estranha que ninguém sabe da onde é seria uma ideia boa.  
>- Cidra? - perguntou Kurt sorrindo.<br>- "Bem-vindo ao lar"? Quem estava viajando? - perguntou Finn.  
>- Burt pediu pra morarmos juntos - disse Carole.<br>- E é assim que me conta? - o menino estava revoltado.  
>- A festa foi minha ideia - disse Kurt. - Se for dizer algo, fale alto.<br>- Eu disse que era demais - Ryan comentou.  
>- Precisará se acostumar, mas confie, você vai amar - Carole continuou.<br>- Não vai precisar vir até aqui quando quiser ver TV de plasma - disse Burt. - Temos muita comida. Alguma comida típica. É de outro lugar.  
>- Crudités de atum - explicou Kurt.<br>- Crudités de atum - repetiu Burt. - Aqui está.  
>- Não comeria isso se fosse você - Ryan advertia.<br>- Essa casa é duas vezes maior que a nossa. Tem dois banheiros - Carole tentava defender a ideia.  
>- Dois e meio - Burt complementou.<br>- Não quero um banheiro extra ou atum cru. Só quero minha casa de volta - Finn disse.  
>- Não quero esse atum também não - Ryan negou quando Carole lhe ofereceu.<br>- Acho que sei o porquê dessa resistência - Kurt disse confiante. - Nosso quarto. E eu concordo. A cor dele não combina com o tom da sua pele. Nem todos podem usar cinza Dior. Precisamos redecorar.  
>- Sim, provavelmente esse é o problema - Ryan riu.<br>- Vamos dividir um quarto? Todos nós? Não estou gostando!  
>- Ei, eu sou um cara legal para se dividir um quarto - Ryan se defendeu e olhou para o Kurt. - Ele não...<br>- Querido, sei que é estranho. Mas não é nenhuma surpresa. E com o tempo, ficará tão feliz quanto eu.  
>- Eu derrubo uma parede lá em cima, faço um quarto extra... Ou dois. Mas até lá, talvez isso facilite as coisas - ele mexeu na sua carteira. - Aqui tem 300. Pegue. Redecore esse lugar.<br>- Não se preocupe. O Sr. Catálogo Ikea e eu resolveremos tudo - disse Kurt pegando o dinheiro. Usarei uma cor que mostre quem é e quem quero que seja. Quem você quer ser.  
>- Qual é a noite de jogo? - perguntou Burt. - Você joga Sorry?<br>- Ele jogará agora - disse Kurt.  
>- É até bem legal - Ryan tentou consolá-lo.<br>- Sorry! - gritou sua mãe.  
>- Vou ganhar de você - Burt dizia.<br>Aquilo não daria certo. Mesmo.  
>x.x.x<br>- Que estranho - Finn dizia no ensaio do coral. Era mesmo esquisito ver Tina com um moleton que poderia caber Sophia, Rachel e Quinn juntas. - Essa não é você.  
>- Me sinto como Branch Davidian asiática - dizia a menina triste.<br>- Pode tentar outro estilo? - perguntou o professor.  
>- Motoqueira? - começaram todos a dar ideia, nenhuma delas que Tina gostasse.<br>- Vaqueira?  
>-Mina do pedaço.<br>-Programadora.  
>-Esquiadora.<br>-Colegial.  
>- Happy Meal, sem cebola. Ou uma galinha - disse Brittany por último.<br>- Eu agradeço, mas essa não sou eu. Sei quem sou e não posso mostrar isso. É como comunismo - ela estava revoltada.  
>- Pessoal, temos um problema sério - disse Rachel invadindo a sala. Eu nem tinha reparado que ela não estava lá. - Sabiam que vinha pesquisando o Vocal Adrenaline?<br>- Isso não é proibido? - perguntou Artie.  
>- Não, nem um pouco. Provavelmente não é. Não importa. Achei, fuçando no lixo atrás do auditório Carmel 18 caixas vazias de luzes de Natal.<br>- Não... - disse Tina.  
>- Mas você mergulhou no lixo ou... - Ryan começou, recebendo um tapa da Sophia. Ela parecia tensa também e ele não sabia porquê.<br>- E me levou à Tecidos Joelle. Perguntei sobre laços vermelhos. Esgotados.  
>- Jesus - disse Mercedes, deixando o clima ainda mais tenso.<br>- Meu Deus - Kurt acompanhou a loucura.  
>- O quê? - o professor não tinha entendido. Nem eu.<br>- Farão GaGa - ele explicou.  
>- É isso. Acabou - Mercedes comentou.<br>- Exatamente - Rachel disse.  
>- Deveríamos ter adivinhado - Kurt continuou. - Farão algo totalmente teatral. Sabem que assim ganham. Malditos sejam.<br>- O que tem esse tal de GaGa? Só se veste estranho, tipo o Bowie - disse Puck.  
>- Lady GaGa é uma mulher. A maior estrela do pop em décadas. Ela quebra conceitos, a artista mais dramática da nossa geração. Sua roupa muda mais rápido que os namorados da Brit - Kurt protestou.<br>- Verdade - Brittany confirmou.  
>- Faz sentido a homenagem deles. É brilhante. Ela é perfeita pra eles - Artie disse.<br>- Ela faz isso tudo? - Ryan estava surpreso.  
>- Você nunca viu a Lady Gaga? - Santanna o encarava.<br>- Ouvi, 50.000 vezes na casa do Kurt. Só tenho um pouco de medo dela, a mulher é muito estranha...  
>- Espera um pouco - o professor teve uma ideia. - Podemos matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Ajudamos a Tina a achar seu visual e criar um número pras Regionais. Nessa semana, sua tarefa será... GaGa.<br>- Caneta, precisamos de caneta - Rachel começou. - As ideias estão vindo. Estou inspirada. Está vindo.  
>- Droga...<p>

x.x.x

É claro que depois daquilo Rachel não deixou Ryan em paz. Ela queria que ele estivesse tão animado com aquilo quanto ela, o que eu duvidava que poderia acontecer com qualquer um, principalmente com os caras.  
>Foi então que surgiu a absurda ideia de ir até Carmel espiar o ensaio do Vocal Adrenaline.<br>- Não acredito que vim com vocês - Ryan reclamava se escondendo.  
>- Cala a boca, você precisa estar aqui também - Rachel tentava escutar Shelby, a treinadora do coral falando com eles. Ela parecia bem nervosa, mas quando começou a cantar, logo na primeira nota, eu tive um estalo. Ryan se levantou antes de Rachel, mas logo ela fez o mesmo entendendo o que tinha acontecido. Era ela, a mãe da Rachel. Sim, Ryan precisava estar lá...<br>Ele esperou a conversa melosa que elas provavelmente teriam depois daquilo. O fato era que ele também queria conhecer Shelby. Afinal, ela era a mãe de Rachel e, de um modo estranho, era família também. Mas quando viu sua prima sair aos prantos do local, não pensou mais daquele jeito.  
>- O que houve? - ele perguntou confuso.<br>- Ela não sabe o que fazer. Acha que cometeu um erro ao me fazer descobrir e... Não sei o que pensar, não sei o que...  
>- Rachel, calma. Não pode esperar conhecer a mulher e já sentir como se ela fosse sua mãe. Ser mãe é algo tão maior do que só sangue, você não...<br>- Mas eu já sinto. O problema é esse, eu a sinto como minha mãe. Só que ela não me sente como sua filha - ela abraçou o primo. - Isso dói.  
>Ele a abraçou, sem falar nada. Nada poderia ser melhor do que o silêncio naquele momento.<br>x.x.x  
>- Monstrinhos, cumprimentem-se - disse o professor no dia seguinte. As meninas e Kurt estava fantasiados para o número da Lady Gaga e Ryan percebeu que eles tinham investido muito nas fantasias. Só que Rachel não estava lá e ele tinha estranhado aquilo. - Certo, garotas, Kurt, estou impressionado. Sentem-se. Sabe qual é a melhor parte? Cada fantasia mostra um aspecto de suas personalidades.<br>Ryan sorriu com o comentário. Olhou ao lado e viu Sophia, linda com a fantasia que ele não tinha ideia do que era. Mesmo assim não podia deixar de olhar encantado para ela. Até que Puck disparou a falar.  
>- Espera, cadê a Rachel? Já se passaram cinco minutos e ela não disse nada ofensivo.<br>- Rachel meio que recebeu uma notícia pesada ontem - disse Mercedes.  
>- Espiávamos o Vocal Adrenaline - começou Quinn, mas não pode terminar.<br>- Isso não é justo. Têm que parar com isso - brigou o professor. - Mas, então, o que descobriram?  
>- Estão prontos? - perguntou Mercedes, animada.<br>- Fala sério, gente, a vida dela não é uma novela pra todo mundo acompanhar - reclamou Ryan.  
>- Eles só estão preocupados - disse Quinn dando de ombros.<br>- Eu sei, mas... Vocês não precisam parecer tão animadas para contar.  
>- Deixa de ser chato - reclamou Sophia. - Vamos, eu quero saber.<br>- Srtª Corcoran, a treinadora, - Mercedes disse, - é a mãe da Rachel.  
>- Está falando sério? - perguntou o professor.<br>- Falou com muito tato - reclamou Artie. - Mesmo depois do Ryan ter reclamado.  
>- Estamos ferrados. A Rachel irá pro Vocal Adrenaline.<br>- Nunca - Ryan e Rachel disseram juntos quando ela chegou.  
>- Mas não quero falar sobre o assunto. Estou processando a notícia. E meu terapeuta irá morar no quarto de hóspedes a partir de hoje - disse a garota.<br>- Dr. Mahone? Eu gosto dele - Ryan comentou.  
>- Só sei que não vou a lugar nenhum. Escolhi o visual da Lady GaGa que expressa a infância que eu nunca tive.<br>- Você está terrível, eu estou incrível - Brittany disse.  
>- O visual dela é do "Caco, o sapo" - Mercedes observou.<br>- Temos um pulador - disse Kurt ao ver um dos sapos caindo.  
>- Como meus pais não costuram, eles estão apenas grampeados - reclamou a menina.<br>- Eu poderia ter costurado - disse Sophia. - Se eu gostasse de você e tivesse me pedido.  
>- Que tal preocupar com isso mais tarde e foquemos na música? - Will disse.<br>- Não poderia concordar mais. Manda ver!  
><em>I want your love and<br>I want your revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<br>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
>I want your love and<br>All your lover's revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<br>_  
>x.x.x<p>

A apresentação dos meninos com a música do Kiss tinha sido incrível e eles se divertiram muito, mesmo Ryan achando meio idiota toda aquela fantasia. Por mais que tenha se libertado muito das ideias antiquadas e exageradas do seu pai, ainda achava que tanta fantasia era apenas um subterfúgio para desviar a atenção para o verdadeiro talento, sua música. Mas isso era o que menos importava no momento. Lá estava Finn tirando a maquiagem em frente ao espelho enquanto Kurt mexia na fantasia destruída pelos idiotas do futebol.  
>- Pode conversar com Azimio e Karofsky sobre me perturbar sem estragar meu traje GaGa? – pediu a Finn e é claro que eu tive que me meter. E olha que eu estava saindo para ver a Sophia.<br>- Está falando sério? Sabe como é difícil lidar com eles? Eles já acham que somos namorados – respondeu o rapaz.  
>- Eu poderia falar com eles – Ryan disse. – É claro que eles não me ouviriam e provavelmente me enfiariam em uma lata de lixo, e depois eu teria que colocar formigas nos sapatos deles e deixá-los sem jogar futebol durante alguns dias e...<br>- Deixem-nos pensar o que quiserem – Kurt o ignorou. - São neandertais. Em 3 anos, limparão minha fossa.  
>- Não entende? – Finn continuou reclamando. - Não são só eles. Nós moramos em Ohio, não Nova Iorque ou São Francisco ou outra cidade onde as pessoas comem vegetais que não estão fritos. Não entendo por que precisa sempre tentar aparecer tanto? Por que não pode tentar se enturmar mais?<br>- Tenho certeza que facilitaria para você – Kurt dizia ofendido.  
>- Sabe, facilitaria – ele continuou tirando a maquiagem, sem ter muito sucesso. Eu estava na porta, mas não conseguia sair. Sentia a tensão ali e sabia que uma hora Finn iria explodir. E o pior era não poder fazer nada.<br>- Você é um garoto mesmo. Vai ter que usar um lenço umedecido se quiser tirar essa maquiagem – Kurt tentou ajudar, pegando o lenço, mas Finn o afastou gritando.  
>- Não me toque!<br>- Qual é o seu problema, Finn? É só um lenço umedecido! – Kurt vociferou e Finn o encarava, de repente ficando envergonhado.  
>- Vou terminar na lavanderia – disse ele finalmente.<br>- Cresça, Finn! – Kurt gritou enquanto Finn passava por mim na porta. – O que você está olhando? – ele gritou para mim.  
>- Você pressionando Finn a aceitar o seu jeito e ele tentando fazer o mesmo – Ryan confessou. – E não gosto do que isso está fazendo em vocês dois...<br>Kurt o encarou, ficando envergonhado também. – Desculpa, Ryan...  
>- Tudo bem – Ryan deu um meio sorriso. – Só pega leve com o Finn. Ele pode ser um babaca na maior parte do tempo, mas ele só está tentando entender o que está acontecendo.<br>- Mas ele não pode falar assim comigo!  
>- Eu sei. O único motivo de eu não ter dado um soco nele por gritar com você é a mãe dele. Mas você não pode mesmo dizer que é o certo da história. Vai com calma...<br>- Adaptações são difíceis para todos. Ele só precisa ver que não vou atacá-lo durante a noite.  
>- Não acho que o problema seja esse, mas não vou discutir com você.<br>Ryan saiu e seu encontro com Sophia correu bem, como sempre. Foram ao parque da cidade, usaram vários brinquedos, tiveram momentos românticos na roda gigante e se agarraram no estacionamento do local. Ele disse que a amava mais de uma vez e ela fez o mesmo. Tinha sido um encontro perfeito. Pena que, quando o rapaz chegou em casa, as coisas não iam tão bem assim.  
>- Não posso morar aqui, sou homem – ele escutou Finn dizer, tentando encontrar o meu quarto em meio a tanto pano e tanta coisa. Kurt tinha enlouquecido de vez.<br>- O que houve aqui? – Ryan perguntou inocente.  
>- Kurt decidiu redecorar o quarto e fez isso – Finn apontou a tudo em sua volta. E que diabos é aquilo?<br>- É uma divisória. Foi a única que achei em tão pouco tempo. Por que a irritação com tudo? Trabalhei duro nisso – disse Kurt chateado.  
>- Isso não é uma divisória. Por que é tão difícil para você entender? Não quero me vestir na sua frente. Sabe que visto minha cueca no chuveiro antes de sair, quando você está aqui?<br>- Graças a Deus – Ryan interrompeu. – Você realmente devia começar a fazer isso sempre, já vi mais coisa do que gostaria.  
>- Ryan! – Kurt reclamou.<br>- O quê? Eu durmo aqui também. E sim, não tenho ideia de pra que tanto pano e nunca vou me vestir atrás dessa divisória esquisita, mas isso não me dá o direito de atacar você desse jeito!  
>- Não quero ter que me preocupar com esse tipo de coisa no meu próprio quarto, cara – Finn gritou.<br>- Que tipo de coisa? – Kurt se fingiu de inocente.  
>- Você sabe. Sabe do que estou falando, não se faça de burro – ele afirmou.<br>- Finn, pára – Ryan avisou.  
>- Por que não aceita que não sou igual a você?<br>- Eu aceitei isso – Kurt disse.  
>-Não aceitou, não. Acha que não percebo o jeito que olha pra mim? Como fica paquerando... Eu sei por que gostou quando soube que íamos morar juntos?<br>- É só um quarto, Finn! – Kurt gritou também. - Podemos redecorá-lo se quiser!  
>- Certo, que bom. Então a primeira coisa que vai embora é aquela luminária bicha. E então essa cobertura de sofá bicha.<br>Ryan partiu para cima dele, mas Kurt o segurou. Ele não admitiria que ninguém falasse assim com Kurt, mesmo Finn. Não adiantou muito, mas Ryan parou quando ouviu a voz de Burt atrás dele.  
>- Ei! Você chamou ele de quê?<br>- Não, não chamei ele de nada – Finn disse rapidamente. - Me referia ao cobertor.  
>- Se usa essa palavra, está falando dele.<br>- Fique calmo, não entendi desse jeito – disse Kurt.  
>- Você passou todos os limites – Ryan estava vermelho de raiva.<br>- É porque você tem 16 anos e só vê o lado bom das pessoas. Em algum anos, passa a ver o ódio no coração das pessoas. Mesmo no coração das melhores. Usa a palavra "preto"?  
>- Claro que não – Finn se defendeu.<br>- E "retardado"? Chama aquela garota da lanchonete com o Kurt, chama-a de retardada?  
>- A Becky, não. É minha amiga, tem Síndrome de Down. Nunca, seria muito cruel.<br>- Mas acha normal vir à minha casa e dizer "bicha"?  
>- Não quis dizer...<br>- Eu sei o que quis dizer! Acha que não usei essa palavra quando tinha a sua idade? Se alguém se cansava no treino, falávamos para deixar de ser bicha. Que parasse com aquilo. Era o mesmo significado que você usou. Que ser gay é errado, que é uma infração que merece ser punida. Achei que você era diferente, Finn. Sabe, pensei que por estar no Clube Glee e ter sido criado por sua mãe, significava que você era de uma nova geração de homens, que pensava de modo diferente. Que já saberia de algo que levei anos de esforço para entender. Acho que eu estava errado. Desculpe, Finn, mas não pode... não pode ficar aqui.  
>- Pai – Kurt tentou intervir, mas não funcionou.<br>- Amo a sua mãe. E talvez eu a perca por causa disso, mas a minha família vem em primeiro lugar. Não posso ter esse tipo de veneno por aqui. Este é o nosso lar, Kurt. Ele é meu filho. No mundo lá fora, faça o que quiser, mas não sob o meu teto.  
>Finn saiu olhando para baixo, envergonhado com tudo aquilo. Ryan ainda sentia raiva, mas sentiu pena do rapaz também. E Burt parecia prestes a explodir.<br>- O lugar está ótimo – ele disse para Kurt. – E obrigado por defender o seu irmão – disse para Ryan antes de sair.  
>Kurt continuou chorando quando Ryan passou o braço pelo ombro dele.<br>- Sinto muito.

x.x.x

- Tantos problemas, tantos problemas – Ryan dizia a Sophia no intervalo das aulas. Ele estava tão cansado de Rachel, Finn, Kurt, todo mundo com coisas grandiosas acontecendo e ele perdido, sem saber aonde ir.  
>- Não acredito que Finn fez isso – a menina disse cruzando a perna. Eles estavam sentados nas arquibancadas, aproveitando o sol da manhã e o ar puro. – Mas eu consigo entendê-lo também.<br>- Sim, eu também. Mas ele não pode fazer isso, não na nossa casa... tem mais uma coisa – Ryan sorriu, se sentindo um pouco culpado por sorrir em meio aquilo. – Burt disse algo que realmente... mexeu comigo.  
>- O que ele disse? – ela parecia curiosa.<br>- "Obrigado por defender o seu irmão" – ele repetiu e Sophia sorriu.  
>- Parece que você achou uma família – ela disse. – Assim como Rachel. O que ficou resolvido com ela?<br>- Ela vai conversar com Shelby hoje. Acho que nenhuma das duas sabe bem o que fazer, entende? Mas eu toquei Poker Face com elas hoje.  
>- Sério?<br>- Foi um momento bem emocionante entre elas. E eu lá no meio, como sempre... – ele riu. – Foi meio que uma descoberta para mim também. Sinto que Shelby faz tanto parte dela quanto parte de mim, mesmo não tendo falado isso para ela.  
>- Talvez devesse falar...<br>- Talvez – Ryan olhou para o nada.  
>- O que você fará sobre Finn e Kurt?<br>- Deixar eles resolverem – confessou. – Não posso fazer mais do que já fiz. Falei com os dois, falei com Burt. Mas ele está certo, não posso dizer que não.  
>Viu Sophia olhar para o relógio. – Temos ensaio agora.<br>- Sim. Quero te ver naquela roupa de Gaga de novo. Fica bem sexy nela – ele riu.  
>- Sério? – ela mordeu os lábios. – Posso usá-la outro dia, quem sabe...<p>

x.x.x

Depois do momento romântico com Puck cantando "Beth", Ryan saiu para ir ao banheiro e viu a cena fatídica: os valentões perturbando Kurt de novo. Estava pronto para se meter e talvez entrar em uma briga, quando viu Finn aparecendo. Resolveu esperar e ver o que aconteceria. E quando viu que os dois valentões estavam indo para cima de Finn, viu que teria que tomar uma atitude. Mas não precisou fazê-lo sozinho.  
>- Tenho certeza que nós dois agüentamos vocês – disse Karofsky.<br>- Mas agüentam todos nós – perguntou Puck e, junto com ele, estavam todos os integrantes do Glee, fantasiados de Gaga ou Kiss.  
>Eles choramingaram um pouco e logo foram embora, mas não sem chamá-los de estranhos. Mas não é como se eles se importassem com isso. Eram estranhos juntos e isso era importante.<p> 


	21. SO1E21 Funk

**SO1E21 Funk**

_Ver Rachel se interessar tanto pela sua mãe me fez pensar que talvez eu devesse fazer o mesmo. Quer dizer, o que eu realmente sei sobre a minha mãe que não seja o que meu pai tenha me falado? E, venhamos e convenhamos, ele não era a fonte de informações mais confiável que eu conhecia._

_Tentei falar com os pais de Rachel, mas, desde que saí de casa, as coisas estão meio esquisitas conosco._

**Noite anterior**

- Então - Ryan dizia encarando os joelhos. Seus dois tios o encaravam também, sem saber o que fazer. - Sobre a minha mãe, o que...

Eles se levantaram e saíram, deixando o garoto sozinho.

**De volta**

_Acho que isso significa que terei que me virar sozinho para encontrar informações sobre ela. Pensei em chamar Rachel para me ajudar, já que ela tinha se envolvido tanto em investigação antes, mas quando cheguei no colégio aquela manhã, vi que ela não estaria focada o suficiente para me ajudar._

- Precisam vir ao auditório. É uma emergência! - Rachel gritava e o primo a seguiu, junto com os outros integrantes do Glee Club.

Ao chegarem ao local, encontraram o Vocal Adrenaline no palco e, para a surpresa de todos, Jesse ao lado deles.

- Jesse? - Rachel perguntou confusa. - Por que está aí com eles?

- Eu voltei para a Carmel High, Rachel - Jesse disse com um sorriso cínico. - Sinto muito por chegar a isso, mas foram horríveis comigo. Nunca me aceitaram, ou ouviram minhas ideias brilhantes.

- Por que aqui no auditório? - ela disse chocada. Ryan se aproximou dela, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Queria deixar claro que estava ali para ela. E ela percebera isso.

- Blogs e bate-papos dizem que a gente já era, - ele explicou, - e que estão prontos para nos derrubar. Só queríamos mostrar algo que criamos há alguns dias, para ver se concordam com essa afirmação.

_Another one bites the dust (2x)  
>And another one gone and another one gone<br>Another one bites the dust  
>Hey, I'm gonna get you too<br>Another one bites the dust_

Quando eles terminaram, os gleeks os encaravam, pensando em como eles eram idiotas. Precisavam mesmo fazer aqui?

- Obrigada por nos deixar usar o auditório - disse uma das garotas. - É bem peculiar.

Ela deu uma risadinha irritante antes de sair de lá.

- É tradição na Carmel High - Artie explicava enquanto eles iam para a sala do coral. - Eles intimidam os concorrentes pouco antes da final. Chamam de "fossificação". Nos mostram tudo o que têm, e nós entramos numa grande fossa.

- É, nós fazíamos a mesma coisa no time de futebol - disse Finn. - Entramos na cabeça deles antes do jogo, damos trotes para intimidá-los.

- A diferença é que nosso time era uma droga - Puck comentou. - Eles são o máximo!

- Não podemos nos importar com isso - Ryan começou. - Eles são idiotas e sempre serão. Nós somos bons e podemos vencê-los. Se eles não estivessem intimidados, não teriam vindo aqui...

- Mantenham a cabeça erguida, pessoal - Kurt disse. - Vai precisar de mais que isso pra nos deixar numa fossa.

Eles se calaram ao encontrar a sala com papel higiênico espalhado por todos os lados. Vocal Adrenaline tinha passado por lá.

- Me sinto tão violentada - Tina reclamava enquanto tirava o papel. - É como se tivessem invadido a nossa casa.

- Foi só um trote idiota - Sr. Shue disse. - E o fato de tentarem nos atingir, prova que estão com medo.

- Ryan disse isso - comentou Sophia.

- Não, Sr. Schue. Eles não têm medo de nada - Mercedes disse. - A apresentação deles foi fantástica. O que não faz sentido! Tinham vários equipamentos. Como foi que entraram?

- Eu dei a chave a eles - disse Sue invadindo o local.

- Claro que você tinha que estar no meio - Ryan comentou com os braços cruzados.

- Olá, idiota que parece com o cara do One Tree Hill... Me diz uma coisa, quando vão cancelar aquele negócio mesmo, estou cansada de...

- Sue! - William a chamou. - O Vocal Adrenaline?

- Ah, sim, ajudei a fazer a checagem de som no fim de semana.

Ela apontou para uma parede enquanto garotos a seguiam com um troféu na mão - Podem vir por aqui. Vamos fazer um buraco nesta parede, para abrir espaço.

- Sue, o que está fazendo? - o professor perguntou.

- Não posso conversar agora. A turma de Desenho vai me ajudar a redecorar a sala. Sabe, a Nacional é no fim de semana, e espero voltar com um troféu gigante de 1º lugar, para o qual não tenho lugar na minha vitrine de troféus. Quando vocês perderem a Regional, esta sala vai se tornar um anexo para colocar meus troféus. Sabe como eu quero que pareça? A sala de discos de ouro do Elvis na mansão dele. Só que haverá menos mulheres com obesidade mórbida perambulando e chorando.

- Sue, saia da minha sala - Schuester disse nervoso. Ryan pensou nunca ter visto ele daquele jeito.

- Membros do coral, aqueles cuja audição não foi afetada por doses pesadas de remédio para acne, prestem atenção. Em algumas semanas, o Clube Glee acabará. Como eu sei disso? Chequei as chances com meu agente de apostas, que disse que têm chance de 40 pra 1 de perder na Regional. Vocês vão perder, e seus sonhos serão esmagados.

- Sue, posso ver seu troféu? - o homem pediu enquanto seus alunos encaravam a briga calados.

- Claro, Will. Pode sonhar à vontade - ela respondeu com um sorriso, sem imaginar o que se seguiria. O professor simplesmente pegou o troféu e o jogou contra a parede.

- Deixou seu troféu cair, Sue.

- Sabe, para mim, troféus são como herpes. Pode tentar se livrar deles, mas continuam vindo. Sabe por quê? Sue Sylvester tem surtos de hora em hora de um ardente e sarnento talento altamente contagioso. Aproveite seus últimos dias por aqui. Esta sala é minha - ela deu sua saída dramática e os alunos encaravam William espantados.

x.x.x

- Acho que nunca me senti tão fã do Sr. Schue como naquele momento - Ryan confessou a Kurt e Sophia enquanto eles iam para a aula de Biologia.

- Nem fala, você viu a cara da Sue! - Sophia ria. - Ela parecia que ia ter um filho ali, ela nunca esperaria uma atitude daquelas.

- Ninguém esperava - disse Kurt. - Será que ele surtou de vez? De repente a separação com a esposa afetou...

- Para de falar da vida dos outros - Puck apareceu no meio da conversa. - Preciso de uma carona para casa hoje.

- Por quê? - Sophia perguntou.

- Porque eu preciso. Pode me dar? - ele encarou Ryan.

- Claro - ele respondeu dando de ombros. - Nem é estranho...

O garoto foi embora e ele encarou Kurt e sua namorada. - Então, gente, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês em algo.

- O que houve? - Sophia perguntou. - É alguma coisa para ajudar Rachel? Eu sei que ela está deprimida com o lance do Jesse, mas eu não tenho...

- Não tem nada a ver com Rachel, apesar dela já ter pedido para eu ir à casa dela hoje. Vai ser uma sessão sem fim de choradeira, mas não é isso. Quero saber mais sobre a minha mãe e... Queria a ajuda de vocês. Tudo que sei sobre ela vem do meu pai e, devido os recentes eventos, não estou muito disposto a acreditar. Ela morreu quando eu era pequeno, não acho que... Só quero conhecê-la, já que não a tenho por perto.

- Sinto muito por não ter sua mãe por perto - disse Kurt. - Conheço essa dor.

- Eu sei - Ryan olhou para baixo. - Então, vão me ajudar?

O resto do dia foi preenchido por pesquisas na Internet com o nome de Janet Berry. Procuramos até com o nome de Janet Chase, o nome dela de solteira, mas não tinham muitas informações. Apenas que ela tinha estudo no McKingley quando era mais nova, fora para uma grande escola de música, mas deixou esse mundo quando se casou.

Também tinham informações sobre o acidente em que ela morreu, detalhes que Ryan já conhecia de cor. Mas não tinha nada ali sobre como sua mãe era, sobre seus ideias, suas crenças, se era carinhosa, desajeitada, estudiosa, desatenta, se se metia na vida de todos como ele fazia. Era esse tipo de coisa que ele queria saber, contudo, não encontraria isso em documentos oficiais ou artigos de jornais. E isso era frustrante.

Então, no dia seguinte, ele não prestou muita atenção na ideia do Sr. Schue de retribuir ao que o pessoal do Vocal Adrenaline tinha feito. Até porque, para ele, o certo era apenas ignorar e focar nos ensaios. Ele tentava não ser chato como Rachel, mas às vezes se incomodava em como eles perdiam fácil o foco nas competições. Apesar de desajeitado, ser pianista lhe ajudou a ter uma incrível disciplina em relação aos treinos no instrumento. Ele só queria que os outros pudessem fazer o mesmo.

Naquele dia ele sonhou com sua mãe. Eles estavam tocando piano juntos, com aquela lembrança que ele simplesmente não conseguia esquecer, quando seu pai o tirou do colo da mulher o levou para longe. Por mais que ele tentasse voltar para perto da mãe, o pai o segurava para longe e nunca o deixava chegar perto.

Ryan acordou com Kurt e Finn ao lado de sua cama, lhe balançando. Eles pareciam sonolentos, porém preocupados.

- O que houve? - ele perguntou sem entender.

- Você nos acordou gritando - Kurt se sentou. - Acho que você estava tendo um pesadelo. O que houve?

- Nada... - ele respondeu lembrando do que sonhara. - Nada...

x.x.x

O dia amanheceu e Ryan foi para escola como em um dia qualquer, mesmo sabendo que não era um dia qualquer. Ele tinha dormido mal, com seu sonho se repetindo a noite toda. Só que ele não gritara para não acordar os irmãos.

Sophia ficava cada vez mais preocupada com ele. No começo, achara a busca saudável. Ele devia mesmo conhecer mais da mãe. Porém, no momento achava que aquilo fazia mais mal do que bem ao garoto. Quando ia dizer alguma coisa, o viu largar sua mão e sair correndo.

- Shelby - ele disse quando viu a mulher saindo da sala do diretor Figgins. - Preciso falar com você.

- Ryan - ela disse o observando. - O que você quer comigo?

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda... Mais ou menos... Você... - ele não sabia como falar do assunto e Shelby não parecia muito a vontade na frente do garoto também. Você conheceu a minha mãe, não é?

- Eu... Não conheci... - ela começou a caminhar. - Eu tenho que ir...

- Shelby, esp... - ele tentou dizer, mas a mulher já tinha cruzado o corredor e estava do lado de fora. - O que... O que houve aqui?

No ensaio do coral, Ryan ouviu algo sobre Funk, mas não prestava muita atenção. Primeiro porque não sabia o que era isso, segundo porque não lhe interessava. Pela primeira vez não estava tão preocupado assim com as regionais ou com os ensaios. Não conseguia se concentrar. E aquilo o confundia.

- Ryan, chega! - Kurt disse ao seu lado. - Eu não aguento mais isso. Tudo bem, estamos todos deprimidos com a apresentação do Vocal Adrenaline, mas você não reclamou uma vez sobre Rachel te enchendo o saco e eu vi que ela usou dois pacotes de lenços umedecidos conversando com você na hora do almoço...

- Eu...

- Não é por isso que ele está assim - Finn disse. - Ele está chateado porque eu e Puck não o chamamos para furar os pneus do carro do pessoal do Vocal Adrenaline. Me desculpe por isso, cara, mas não queria te envolver em problemas, foi só isso.

- Não, seus idiotas - Sophia se meteu. - Ele está assim porque...

- Eu preciso sair daqui - o rapaz disse, se levantando e deixando os outros falando sozinho. Estava tão cansado de todo mundo falando o tempo todo em sua cabeça, só queria ficar sozinho e finalmente conseguir pensar. Dirigiu sem rumo até achar um parque que ficava perto de onde seu pai morava. Ele estranhou ao reconhecer o lugar. Estacionou o carro e caminhou até um banco, que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar.

- Você lembra daqui - ele ouviu a voz de Shelby atrás de si. - Eu e sua mãe costumávamos vir aqui quando estávamos grávidas, dizendo que você e Rachel brincariam por aqui enquanto nós sentaríamos nesse banco para falar da vida de todos - ela sorriu.

- Pensei que não conhecesse a minha mãe.

- Me desculpe por ter mentido. Eu... Sua mãe era a minha melhor amiga. Conhecemos-nos na escola de música e nos aproximamos. Quando eu o vi com a Rachel, me lembrei de nós duas juntas. Éramos inseparáveis e dizíamos tudo uma para a outra. Eu tinha um toque mais dramático também e ela sempre foi paciente o suficiente para escutar todo o meu drama - ela sorriu de novo. - Fui madrinha do casamento dela e fiquei tão animada quando ela descobriu que estava grávida. Então eu engravidei também e... Foi ela que me apresentou os pais da Rachel, seus tios. Ela disse que eles queriam um bebê a tanto tempo e eu não sabia o que fazer com o meu, então... Ela era assim, adorava resolver os problemas dos outros. E sempre fugia dos dela...

- Como assim? - ele perguntou, se sentando no banco. - Que problemas ela tinha?

- Ela tinha um coração grande. Tão grande que colocava todos na frente de si mesmo. Nós fizemos tantos planos de como seria quando vocês nascessem. No começo, não seria uma adoção fechada. Rachel moraria com seus tios, mas eu ainda participaria da vida dela. Mas quando ela nasceu, eu... Não consegui. Fugi e não pude mais olhar para trás. Assinei os papéis abrindo mão de todos os direitos que seus tios me enviaram e não tive mais coragem de encarar sua mãe. Senti que tinha traído ela e... Não podia suportar aqui...

Ela se sentou também.

- Quando eu soube que ela morreu, chorei por dias. E agradeci aos céus por você estar bem. Você era a pessoa que ela mais amou no mundo... Eu podia ver isso mesmo antes de você nascer...

- Você chegou a me ver... - ele perguntou, sem graça. - Quando eu era um bebê?

- Sim - ela sorriu. - Você foi um dos bebês mais lindos que eu já vi. Só não bateu Rachel porque sou a mãe dela, nenhum bebê conseguiria ser mais lindo do que ela...

- Acho que você disse isso pra ela quando ela nasceu, porque ninguém mais conseguiu tirar isso da cabeça dela desde então.

- Se tem uma coisa que me orgulha em Rachel foi ela ter encontrado um amigo tão leal como você. Se você for metade para ela do que sua mãe foi para mim, eu terei certeza que a minha filha não ficará sozinha. Nunca...

x.x.x

Ryan chegou à escola no outro dia mais leve e todos puderam perceber isso. A mãe dele era ainda era ainda melhor do que ele imaginava e isso alegrava seu coração mais do que qualquer coisa. Entretanto, aquela leveza não durou muito tempo.

- Agora tenho pesadelos com todas as mães dos pintinhos vindo atrás de mim por vingança - dizia Rachel ao contar sobre os ovos que Jesse tinha jogado nela.

- Aquele babaca - Ryan se levantou furioso. - Vou quebrar a cara dele em tantas partes que nem todo o gel que o Sr. Schuester passa no cabelo vai conseguir juntar!

- Isso é idiotice! Finn, Mike, Matt, venham comigo. Vamos. É hora de menos conversa e mais porrada - Puck disse se juntando a Ryan.

- O que houve? - Sr. Schuester perguntava.

- Vamos atacá-los como "Coração Valente" - disse Finn.

- Violência nunca é a resposta - o professor tentou explicar.

- É, quando a pergunta é "Como é melhor destruir a cara do Jesse"? - Puck disse.

- Ele não pode fazer isso com a Rachel - Ryan disse.

- Rachel é uma de nós. Só nós podemos humilhá-la - Kurt se juntou a revolução.

- Parem! Voltem aqui e sentem! - o professor gritou e apenas Kurt obedeceu. - Sei por experiência própria que fazer alguém sofrer, não faz sua dor sumir. Vocês são incríveis, não importa o que o Vocal Adrenaline faça. Só precisamos de um modo de lembrá-los disso.

- Mas não podemos deixá-los escapar por fazer uma omelete da Rachel - reclamou Finn.

- Não deixaremos - ele caminhou. - Rachel, ligue para o Jesse.

- Você ainda não apagou o número dele? - Santanna disse enquanto Rachel discava. Sr. Schue pegou o telefone.

- Jesse St. James? É o Will Schuester. O Vocal Adrenaline precisa estar no nosso auditório, sexta-feira, às 15h em ponto.

Sexta-feira tinha chegado e os integrantes do Vocal Adrenaline estavam no auditório. Ryan teve que se segurar para não pular do palco e quebrar a cara do Jesse ali mesmo. Mas prometera a William que não o faria, então não o fez.

- Obrigada por virem - começou Rachel. - Após a sua tentativa de aumentar nossa rivalidade, a qual estamos dispostos a esquecer, decidimos que só podemos atingi-los, se mostrarmos a única coisa que não são capazes de fazer. Então aproveitem.

Ela foi para trás da cortina e, antes de fazer o mesmo, Ryan disse para Jesse.

- Ainda temos contas a acertar...

_We want the funk, give up the funk  
>we need the funk, we gotta have that funk<br>We want the funk, give up the funk  
>We need the funk, we gotta have that funk<em>

- Nos vemos nas Regionais.


	22. SO1E22 Journey to Regionals

**SO1E22 Journey to Regionals**

Aquela fora uma noite triste na casa do Sr. Schue. Todos os membros do Glee Club estavam sentados em seu sofá, se lamentando pela má sorte que tiveram. Sue Sylvester como jurada das regionais só poderia significar uma coisa: eles nunca teriam uma chance de vencer aquilo.

- Ninguém vai querer pizza? - o professor perguntou, tentando ignorar a falta de ânimo instaurada no local. Ninguém respondeu. - Certo, então vamos começar. Bem-vindos ao 1º Encontro Anual do Novas Direções para escolha das Músicas da Regional.

- De que adianta, Sr. Schue? - Artie disse triste. - A Treinadora Sylvester faz parte dos jurados. Ela vai acabar com a gente.

- Artie, não tem como saber - o homem respondeu.

- Temos sim. Ela nos disse no treino das Cheerios - contou Santanna.

- É, ela disse: "Vou acabar com o Clube Glee." - confirmou Brittany.

- Com aquele tom de ameaça que ela acha que dá medo, mas só deixa a gente irritada - Sophia comentou, se agarrando no braço de Ryan.

- Um ano inteiro. Tanto trabalho duro por nada - Puck reclamou, mas logo parou ao ouvir o choro de Tina, que estava ao seu lado.

- Me desculpem - disse a garota aos prantos. - Eu amo vocês de verdade. Sabem quantos amigos no Facebook eu tinha antes de entrar pro Clube Glee? Dois. Meus pais. Rachel estava certa. Ser parte de algo especial... me tornou especial. Não consigo acreditar que isso acabará em uma semana.

- Espera - Finn interrompeu. - Quem disse que vai acabar?

- Por favor... - Mercedes também estava a ponto de chorar, mas parecia se segurar. - Acha que Puck e Santana vão ao menos lembrar que eu existo, quando não estivermos mais juntos no Clube Glee?

- Ela tem razão - Puck confirmou.

- Não acredito que depois de tudo o que passamos, vai acabar assim - Ryan suspirou, envolvendo Sophia mais fundo em seus braços.

- Sr. Schuester? Acha que em vez de escolher as músicas, podemos apenas... andar pela sala e falar sobre o que amamos no Clube Glee este ano? - Rachel perguntou aos prantos também. A mão de seu primo alcançou seu ombro, a consolando. Era tudo o que ele podia fazer naquele momento, o que era um saco.

x.x.x.

O dia seguinte chegou e o ânimo continuou da mesma forma. A casa dos Hummels nunca viu um café da manhã tão silencioso quanto naquele dia.

- Vamos, garotos - Burt disse, entre uma mordida e outra. - Não é o fim do mundo, tenho certeza que ainda têm chance e o Glee não pode acabar só por...

- Pode sim, pai - Kurt o interrompeu. - Já foi difícil levá-lo esse ano com o orçamento que tínhamos. O Diretor Figgins disse claramente que, sem as regionais, não teria mais Glee Club. E não ganharemos as regionais...

O rapaz se levantou e o pai quis ir atrás, mas Ryan o impediu. - Não ajudaria em nada, deixa ele. Ele só está triste e vai lidar com isso do seu jeito.

- E como você está lidando?

- Acho que depois desse ano, estou me acostumando a perder tudo - ele sorriu triste. - Pelo menos ganho coisas novas. Obrigado pelo apoio, Burt. Você tem sido tão bom comigo e...

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa - ele disse, coçando a cabeça. Ele sempre fazia isso quando se sentia intimidado com um assunto. Normalmente isso acontecia com Kurt, nunca com Ryan. - Eu estava pensando e... Talvez esteja na hora de oficializarmos isso.

- Isso o quê? - Ryan não tinha entendido.

- Você. Aqui... Quero te adotar, legalmente. O que você acha disso?

- É a coisa mais maravilhosa que alguém já fez por mim - ele não se conteve e levantou, abraçando o homem a sua frente. E foi bom se sentir abraçado de volta. - Obrigado.

- Obrigado você...

Ryan chegou na escola ainda pensando no que Burt tinha lhe dito. Queria contar para Rachel, mas nunca achava uma boa oportunidade. Ela estava sempre falando de como sentiria falta do Glee Club e, por mais que ele fosse sentir o mesmo, não estava a fim de falar disso naquele momento.

- Ei, precisamos conversar - eles pararam ao ouvir a voz de Finn surgindo atrás deles. Ele parecia nervoso. - Tínhamos chance de ficarmos unidos até vocês desistirem. Você são os líderes. Rachel, o jeito que cobra todo mundo, toda hora, é irritante, mas é o que mantém o clube motivado. E como você sempre se mete nos assuntos de todo mundo, Ryan, faz com que pertençamos a um mesmo grupo. Vamos arrumar isso. Vamos para as Regionais e vamos ganhar!

Rachel interrompeu o rapaz com um beijo e uma careta se formou no rosto de Ryan no mesmo momento.

- Sério, na minha frente? - ele reclamou. - Não há mais pudor nesse lugar. Podem se separar para conversarmos, por favor?

Quando eles finalmente deram atenção ao rapaz, correram para a sala do coral comunicar aos outros integrantes. Queriam convencê-los de que ainda havia algo pelo que lutar e que não podiam desistir daquele jeito. Não sei lutar antes.

- Sr. Schuester, nós queremos dizer algo - Rachel chegou dizendo.

- Eu primeiro. Sentem-se - pediu o professor, depois de escrever a palavra Jornada/Journey no quadro branco atrás de si. - Há nove meses, haviam apenas seis de vocês aqui. E nós éramos ruins. Muito ruins! Péssimos. Um dia, todos vocês terão ido embora. E tudo isso, todos nós, será apenas uma lembrança. Vai levar um segundo para lembrar do nome de todos. Alguém terá que lembrá-los das músicas que cantamos. Dos solos que conseguiram ou quiseram. A vida tem apenas um início e um fim. E o resto é apenas um todo no meio. E os amo demais para não deixar que aproveitem o máximo. Eu ia desistir uma vez, mas vocês me trouxeram de volta com "Don't Stop Believing". Era um 9, mas vamos fazer dela uma nota 10.

- Vamos cantá-la nas Regionais? - Rachel perguntou animada.

- E mais. Vamos fazer um medley de Journey. Porque quem se importa com o que acontecerá ao chegarmos lá, se chegar lá foi tão divertido? - o professor sorrira, fazendo seus alunos sorrirem também. - Rachel? Você tem algo a dizer?

- Estamos realmente felizes que você não virou contador - Rachel disse.

- Regionais... Aí vamos nós!

x.x.x

Os garotos não poderiam descrever mesmo que tentassem o quanto estavam nervosos quando entraram no prédio onde seria o campeonato. Os outros competidores já tinham chegado, incluindo o pessoal sempre agradável do Vocal Adrenaline, mas Ryan e Rachel fizeram questão de manter todos afastados e ignorando qualquer piadinha ou sugestão vinda do grupo.

O pessoal começou a se arrumar, trocar de roupa para a apresentação quando bateram na porta do banheiro masculino.

- Sophia, o que... - Ryan começou a dizer, mas sentiu a menina o puxando para fora e pressionando-o contra a parede. Ela lhe deu o beijo de sua vida. Um beijo tão cheio de desejo, paixão e vontade que fez o garoto esquecer quem era e onde estava. Um beijo que só Sophia conseguiria dar.

- Uau - ele disse quando se separaram.

- Um beijo para desejar sorte - ela sorriu, deixando o garoto voltar a respirar antes de poder voltar a se arrumar.

- Como posso me concentrar agora? - o rapaz disse entrando no vestiário de novo.

Logo todos estavam prontos e ouviram a abertura da competição. O primeiro coral foi cantar e a revolta começou a nascer dentro de todos.

- Um mashup da Olivia Newton-John e Josh Groban? - Puck quase gritava. - É brincadeira? Alguém os contou sobre os juízes.

- Não percam tempo com o que os outros times estão fazendo - Rachel disse tentando desligar o aparelho de onde saia o som, mas ela não alcançava.

- Devemos nos concentrar na competição e só - Finn disse.

- Mesmo sabendo que não podemos ganhar? - Santanna reclamou.

- Ainda podemos ganhar - Sophia tentou se manter positiva, mesmo que ninguém a acompanhasse.

- Em seus sonhos - a outra Cherrio disse, revirando os olhos.

- Se para vocês só importa ganhar, então eu devo desculpas, porque falhei com vocês - comentou o professor, desligando o aparelho que Rachel tentava com tanto afinco fazer. - E devemos todos ir para casa, porque significa que já perdemos. Além disso, temos algo que os outros grupos não têm.

- O quê? - Artie perguntou.

- A dança do Finn - ele disse rindo. - Certo? Vamos lá. Vamos, temos 2 minutos. Intensidade Auditiva está quase terminando. Vamos, vamos.

- Não acho que ele tenha entendido a piada - Sophia suspirou no ouvido de Ryan enquanto eles se aproximavam do palco.

- Ele nunca entende - ele sorriu. Ele caminhou para o fundo junto com Finn, Rachel e Sophia. - Então todo mundo sabe o que fazer? Vocês entram por trás, a gente pelo meio na segunda parte e no coro...

- Todos sabemos o que fazer, garoto - Sophia disse. - Você está nervoso!

- Não tem ideia de como - ele a abraçou. Virou-se para Finn e Rachel. - Vejo vocês lá...

- Boa sorte - Rachel desejou antes que os outros saissem.

- Eu te amo - Finn deixou escapar.

- Na minha frente de novo?! - Ryan encarou Sophia. - Droga, vocês são péssimos... - ele saiu batendo o pé enquanto os outros se preparavam para a apresentação.

_And being apart ain't easy  
>On this love affair<br>Two strangers learn  
>To fall in love again<br>I get the joy  
>Of rediscovering you<br>Oh girl, you stand by me  
>I'm forever yours<br>Faithfully_

_Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight, people  
>Don't stop<br>_  
>- Isso foi maravilhoso - Finn gritava, enquanto saía.<p>

- Meu Deus! - Brittany gritava junto com ele.

- Pegamos o segundo lugar com certeza - Tina dizia.

- Dane-se! Vamos ganhar isso! - Rachel dizia mais animada do que nunca, enquanto eles desciam as escadas. Ryan percebeu que a mãe da Quinn estava no caminho, mas não deu muita atenção. Ela resolveria com a filha o que devia.

- Nunca estive tão feliz assim - ele disse para Rachel sentando-se no sofá.

- Obrigada por ter se juntado ao Glee Club quando eu te forcei. Eu não estaria aqui...

- Estaria sim - ele sorriu antes de ouvir Quinn gritando. Ela entrara em trabalho de parto no meio das seletivas!

Todos os gleeks correram para o hospital com Quinn, mas Rachel e Ryan tiveram que ficar. Eles não podiam deixar o local sozinho correndo o risco de acontecer algo e o New Directions acabar sendo desclassificado. E se tinham duas pessoas que precisavam ficar ali, eram eles.

A apresentação do Vocal Adrenaline foi impecável. Eles podiam ser robôs arrogantes e sem sentimentos, mas sabiam o que faziam...

Quando terminaram, um cansado Jesse entrou no camarim improvisado e se surpreendeu ao ver que Ryan estava lá.

- O que você quer? - ele deu aquele sorriso cínico que adorava manter em seu rosto.

- Disse que acertaria as contas com você - o garoto simplesmente fechou os punhos e acertou o rosto do outro, que caiu sobre a cadeira que estava do seu lado. - Não chegue perto da Rachel de novo, 1 metro, 2 metros, a distância que quiser. Mas se eu te ver perto dela, se eu te ver partindo o coração dela mais uma vez, não vou acertar só o seu rosto!

Ryan saiu escondendo a dor enorme que sentia em seu punho. Não era de brigas, não apoiava violência, mas naquele momento era a única coisa que podia fazer. E se sentiu bem ao fazê-lo.

x.x.x

- Obrigada a todos por virem - começou Sue. Estavam todos reunidos no palco, todas as equipes e todos os gleeks, menos Puck e Quinn que ainda estavam no hospital. O bebê tinha nascido e tudo estava bem por lá, mas conforme o momento dos resultados chegava todo mundo ficava ainda mais nervoso. - Como sabem, Clube Glee é tão importante... Que nem consigo terminar essa frase. Então, vamos ao que importa. O segundo colocado nas Regionais Centro-Oeste de 2010. De Fort Wayne, Indiana, os nada estupidamente nomeados: Intensidade Auditiva!

A equipe comemorou enquanto as duas restantes se encaravam.

- Muito bom. E agora, o coral campeão das Regionais de 2010... Vocal Adrenaline!

Enquanto os outros comemoravam, os gleeks se encaravam tristes pensando no que tinha sido previsto, que estava se realizando naquele momento. Eles tinham perdido e o Glee Club se acabado.

x.x.x

O clima apenas piorou nos dias seguintes. A tristeza cada vez mais presentes nos olhos de todos. Ryan sabia que não podia deixar as coisas daquele jeito, tudo não podia terminar assim. Então teve uma ideia e arrastou Rachel e Finn para ajudá-lo.

- Temos algo que precisamos te falar - Rachel dizia ao lado de seus colegas no auditório da escola. Will estava sentado na frente encarando todos.

- No início do ano, eu era só mais um jogador de futebol americano - disse Matt.

- Eu tinha gagueira - comentou Tina.

- Eu era uma diva em segredo - Mercedes sorriu.

- Costumava ser a capitã das Cheerios - Quinn disse.

- Eu costumava achar que só era boa em ser uma Cheerio - Sophia comentou.

- Tinha medo de dançar fora do quarto - Mike falou.

- Odiava todos desse grupo - Santanna afirmou.

- Eu também - Brittany confirmou.

- Não era honesto sobre quem era - foi a vez de Kurt.

- Jogava pessoas em lixeiras - Puck falou envergonhado.

- Nunca tinha beijado antes - Artie segurou a mão de Tina.

- E eu levava raspadinhas na cara - Rachel sorriu.

- Eu não tinha... Não tinha um pai - Finn disse. - Alguém para admirar. Me inspirar. Alguém que me mostrasse o que é ser um homem.

- Eu mal sabia que podia pensar por mim mesmo, quanto mais fazer escolhas - Ryan balançou a cabeça. - Você mexeu com tantas coisas em nossas vidas e nos fez perceber que somos bem mais do que imaginávamos...

- Não ligamos para o que os juízes dizem - Rachel continuou. - Nós vencemos. Porque você era nosso professor.

- E o Glee nunca vai acabar, Sr. Schue, porque... Você é o Glee. E está em cada um de nós - Mercedes disse e, nesse momento, todos já estavam chorando, incluindo o professor. Foi um momento tão emocional que mal se consegue descrever.  
><em><br>If you wanted the moon I'd try to make a star  
>but I would rather you let me give my heart<br>To Sir, with love  
><em>  
>O dia passou e todos foram para a despedida final do Glee Club, a última reunião antes que a sala do coral se transformasse na sala de troféus de Sue.<p>

- Odeio isso - Sophia disse segurando a mão do Ryan.

- Ainda vai namorar comigo? - perguntou o rapaz inseguro. - Agora que não somos mais do Glee Club e eu não sou popular...

- Eu namoraria com você mesmo que...

- Conseguimos mais um ano - o professor disse.

- O quê?

x.x.x

Ryan saiu da escola com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele estava a ponto de explodir de felicidade por saber que aquilo não acabaria ali, que tinha muito mais para ele e seus amigos. Contudo, felicidade não dura muito em Ohio. Quando viu seu pai encostado em seu carro, percebeu que ali teria problemas.

- Oi, filho...

- Não me chama assim - Ryan disse. - Você perdeu esse direito.

- Você é meu filho querendo ou não. E eu sou seu pai... Te vi se apresentar nas regionais. Você tem uma bela voz, realmente tem.

- Eu sei disso agora. Não graças a você.

- Eu entendi que é essa a vida que quer levar. E quero fazer parte dela. A partir de agora eu sou o novo treinador do Vocal Adrenaline e quero que você venha comigo. Pode voltar para casa e seremos uma família de novo. Eu sei que errei, sei que te fiz sofrer com essa minha obsessão e colocando todas as minhas frustrações em você, mas isso vai mudar. Você é meu filho, é tudo o que me resta. Eu nunca sofri tanto na minha vida quanto nesses meses, por favor - o homem chorava e isso partia o coração de Ryan. Ele não sabia o que fazer. - Por favor, vem comigo?

* * *

>Então, pessoal, espero que quem tenha chegado até aqui tenha gostado do que leu. Essa fic foi escrita há alguns anos, na verdade, e postada em um fórum de fics que participo. Eu tenho a segunda temporada toda pronta, então se você quiser ler, por favor se manifeste que eu posto tudo aqui xD <div> 


End file.
